


Handwritten

by Fannibalistic, Miryam



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bike Sex, Cooking, Danish, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Hannibal - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Madancy, Mancy - Freeform, MikkelDancy, Motorcycle Sex, Phone Sex, Swearing, The ladder scene, Tree Sex, Valentine's Day, ladder sex, ok everything sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 62,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/pseuds/Miryam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh and Mads meet to rehearse and Hugh notices some 'interesting' handwritten notes on Mads's script ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd co- write an RPF fic, I honestly thought it'd feel a bit weird to try and write from the POV of a 'real person' especially someone I'm such a fan of. But it was Miryam's awesome idea to do it and then I had a scenario pop in my head, so I'm glad we did ;) There'll be more chapters to come btw :)  
> We hope you guys like it :)
> 
>  
> 
> [I had WAY too much fun with this, and Fannibalistic's idea is awesome!. I love the idea of Mads and Hugh "playing" together because lets face it, they are beautiful and I'm a pervert, so yeah, I regret nothing ;)  
> This is our first multi chapter fic, so I hope you guys like it and if you have any ideas for it we would consider them. Please leave us your comments.  
> I want to thank Fannibalistic for editing all our works together, because english is my second language and she's awesome]

Hugh got to the set, 'Hannibal's office', where he and Mads had arranged to meet and rehearse. He was surprised to see Mads already there, waiting for him. " Hey! You're not usually Mr Punctuality. Maybe some of Hannibal's good points are rubbing off on you Mads."

"A few times I came late to the set and now I'm not Mr. Punctuality?" Mads grinned and crossed his arms while leaning against Hannibal's desk. "Besides, I can remember you coming very, very late when Claire came to visit you." He winked at his friend.

The wink made Hugh's heart flutter a little every time he saw it, but he told himself Mads probably had that effect on everyone. "Oh you were keeping tabs on us were you? Well we were just drinking tea in my trailer. I'm an Englishman after all." Hugh smirked back at him.

"Yeah, that's the reason you can get away with everything: your British accent and you look like Prince Charming."

"Prince Charming?! Oh that's how you think of me Mads? Interesting. And I don't get away with everything....just some things." Hugh couldn't help grinning.

"C'mon! You just start speaking with your stupid accent and do your puppy eyes and you get away with everything! And I don't even want to talk about the 'curls/puppyeyes/British accent combo you did when you wanted few days off to go the beach." He picked up a sheet of paper from the desk and made it into ball, throwing it at Hugh. "You're impossible Hugh Dancy."

Laughing, Hugh ducked the paper. "I'm impossible? Says 'The Hottest Man in Denmark'. You show up for work wearing a tracksuit and old trainers and the all girls, and some of the guys actually, still swoon."

"Oh, so you think I'm hot?"

Hugh laughed again, blushing slightly. "I didn't say that. I just heard that you are. According to some people."

"And who would those people be?" He tapped a finger three times on his lower lip, in mock ponderance. "I think you have a crush on me Mr. Dancy. You know I would understand if you do, after all I am the Hottest Man In Denmark, or so some people say."

Hugh's blush wasn't shifting, but he was laughing again. He walked closer to Mads, gesturing with his script. "A crush on you?! 'Biggest Ego in Denmark' would be more accurate I think. And besides I think you have a crush on me Mr Mikkelsen, because I seem to remember you just referring to me as Prince Charming....and something about my eyelashes?"

"Eyelashes? I don't remember saying anything to you about your eyelashes." Mads smirked, "I do remember saying something to Bryan about how ridiculous they are, so you must've been stalking me on set. Besides, I charm people with my ego, you charm people with puppy eyes, I win." He stuck his tongue out at Hugh.

"Oh the 'puppy eyes' thing again. And now I have a grown man sticking his tongue out at me. Very mature." But Hugh poked his tongue out at Mads too. "So...you talk about me with Bryan?" He leaned against the desk next to Mads.

"Yeah, I was trying to convince him to re-cast Will, didn't work though, he said he'd miss you tumbling over everything." He raised his arm and playfully flicked Hugh's nose.

Hugh laughed, batting his hand away. "Hey I am not _that_ clumsy. It just looks worse when it's edited for the gag reel."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. Not only are you clumsy, but you're a bad kisser too. Alana was supposed to be Will's girlfriend but then you kissed her in season one and poor Caroline just had to refuse keep kissing you. That's the reason Alana is Hannibal's girlfriend now. I'm a great kisser." He blew a kiss in Hugh's direction.

"Ohhh ok." Hugh laughed again, "Yeah it had nothing to do with him framing Will and seducing Alana. And I'll have you know I'm an excellent kisser."

"Prove it." Mads said, knowing full well Hugh wouldn't dare kiss him.

Hugh was secretly tempted to do it, just to see if he could shock him, but instead he leaned in close, so it looked like he might, and at the last moment whispered in Mads's ear, "I don't have to prove anything to the 'Hottest Man in Denmark'." He grabbed Mads's script playfully from his hand. "Have you been making notes?"

Suddenly flustered, Mads tried to grab it back immediately. "Hugh give it back, they're just scribbles, you don't need to see them."

Hugh was surprised that he was so alarmed at the thought of him seeing the notes, "Hey it's ok, I make notes on my scripts too, just let me have a look." He moved back so Mads couldn't get the script back just yet and managed to read a couple of lines, then looked up with a mixture of surprise and amusement on his face. "Will and Hannibal seem to be getting even closer than usual.... in your handwritten notes."

Mads cleared his throat once...nothing. He couldn't think of anything to say. He cleared his throat again. "Well, they're just ideas...Bryan showed me some edited pics our fans make... they call it Hanni... something," He shrugged, " ...and it gave me ideas. There was one especially explicit one of the ladder scene on season one, people seem to like that scene. **_A lot_**."

Hugh looked back at him, still amused and surprised, given how he'd just tried to explain himself. "You're getting ideas from the Fannibals? Oh Christ...we are in trouble. I dread to think what the other notes say." He was grinning as he held out the script for Mads to take back. "I won't read anymore....unless you don't mind. Although I am weirdly curious now about the rest of it."

"Hey, the Fannibals are nothing but incredible people....really smart, talented and pervy people." Mads laughed. "You can read the rest, I don't mind."

Hugh grinned, "Yes, from what I've seen and heard they're all of those things, especially the last one. Bryan was teasing me the other day about some of the fanfiction." Hugh opened the script again and leafed through it, stopping at one page in particular. A new ladder scene for the upcoming episode. "They really liked that ladder scene? Hmmm...well these notes are... actually really good...I wouldn't have though of it this way." He looked up from the page. "Do you want to try it?"

Mads raised his eyebrows in surprise "Are you sure Dancy?"

"As long as you don't call me Prince Charming, yeah why not?" He smiled playfully back at Mads. "It's just a scene like any other, except you've added to it."

Mads walked closer to him. "Ok...where should we start?"

"Umm...well the script says that it's one of their sessions, after Will gets out of the hospital. He's pissed off with Hannibal, but controlling it. So I'll say my line and start to walk around the office, ending up at the ladder."

Mads nodded, and Hugh started to walk around the room, slowly and purposefully.

"Doctor Lecter, you and I both know these sessions aren't the same anymore. And neither is our relationship. Not after what you did." He reached the ladder and leaned against it, folding his arms.

Mads walked over and stopped in front of him. "These sessions have evolved, just as our relationship has evolved." He put one of his hands in his pocket just like he'd done in the season one scene.

"Evolved doctor? You almost destroyed me." Hugh unfolded his arms, looking Mads in the eye. "I'm not even sure what I'm doing here. Or why I can't stay away."

"We are linked, folie a deux, remember Will?" Mads took one more step forward, practically between Hugh's legs now.

Hugh could feel how close he was, they were definitely off script now and they both knew it. He considered breaking character, calling him Mads and saying they should leave it for tonight, come back to the scene tomorrow. But he didn't. Instead he leant back on the ladder. "I remember very well doctor. We have an undeniable connection." He looked Mads right in the eyes.

Looking back at him, Mads could almost almost hear the 'click' of the real connection, not between Will and Hannibal on a page but between himself and Hugh. There was moment, and Hugh felt it too. It was more than the scene. Mads leaned closer and just as their lips touched, said to himself this couldn't be happening. But Hugh's lips were so warm and inviting.

Hugh wasn't sure what he felt anymore. But he knew it felt good. And intense. He let Mads kiss him, because that's what was written in the notes. He didn't move at first, because Will wouldn't. But then he was kissing Mads back and sliding a hand up his chest and resting it on his shoulder. He felt Mads put both hands on his hips, getting even closer, their bodies touching. This was definitely not in the notes. Mads's hands had been on him before, but never like this. They weren't acting anymore and the very touch of him felt different. Hugh opened his mouth, letting Mads slip his tongue inside. It was wrong but right at the same time. He felt himself just starting to get hard, so he pulled back a little, but didn't let go. Finally breaking character he said, "Mads this isn't even from the notes anymore. We're so beyond off script now."

Mads blinked twice. "Yeah..." He noticed they hadn't let go of each other. "Yeah..." he repeated. "I guess we should go, it's late."

But he still didn't let go. And a part of Hugh hoped that he wouldn't, not just yet. Because he didn't want to either, even though he knew they should. He nodded, "We should..."

With his hand still on Mads's shoulder, he stroked him gently with his thumb, then leaned in tentatively, hoping he'd respond but not sure if he'd freak out now. One kiss is a mistake. Two is...more than that.

Seeing him lean in, Mads licked his lips in anticipation, but feeling Hugh's thumb stroking his shoulder is what made him connect lips again. The first kiss was slow and insecure. This one was neither. This kiss was deliberate and passionate. With one hand still on Hugh's hip Mads moved the other hand up to his soft, dark curls, making him tilt his head to one side tempting Mads to move his lips down to his neck and collarbone.

The kiss was intense, but Mads lips felt soft and somehow gentle, making Hugh wonder what it would feel like to have him kiss lower, down his neck and maybe further.

Mads broke away slightly, looking at Hugh then leaving a few little kisses on his mouth before traveling down his chin and neck feeling the younger man's stubble against his lips, then biting, wanting to leave a mark there. His mouth felt incredible on Hugh's skin, the bite was unexpected but he liked it. He was surprised that he liked it. Mads heard himself moan, when his teeth met Hugh's skin and that's what made him stop. This was going too far. He let his arms fall at his side, breathlessly looking at Hugh with wide eyes. "I'm..." He started to say, but closed his mouth slightly. "I'm sorry.....I need to go now." He mumbled.

Hugh reached out and grabbed Mads's tracksuit jacket. "I'm sorry too. It was my idea to go with your notes. I..." He let go. "We should go now....you're right." He started to move away from the ladder and follow Mads off the set. "Listen uhh...let's just try and forget about this....it was just an improvised scene that got a bit out of hand. It happens."

Mads looked at Hugh, dying to kiss him one more time, he could actually feel his fingers twitching to touch him again. He decided to act as if nothing had happened, not wanting Hugh to see him as confused as he really felt. "Not a problem Prince Charming. "

Hugh tried to smile at the little joke as Mads winked at him again and walked off the set towards the exit. He stood for a moment, watching him leave, then walked away slowly, not sure what had just happened or why.

 


	2. Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day comes when Mads and Hugh have to film the scene they got carried with rehearsing in chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the much anticipated chapter 2 :) Sorry for the delay guys, I haven't been well so editing it has taken me a little while, and we keep coming up with ideas for new fics too ;) We hope you like it and there's more to come soon!
> 
> [Chaper 2! YAY! 
> 
> This is the chapter where we keep teasing you, we're evil that way... ENJOY! 
> 
> Miryam ]

Hugh arrived on set bright and early, though he'd been dreading this. Today they'd be filming the scene that he and Mads had gotten 'carried away' with improvising before. It had been a few days but they hadn't spoken about it since, and he could see in Mads's eyes that he was just as nervous now. "Morning Mads." He was aready on set, dressed as Hannibal but wearing bright blue sneakers instead of formal shoes.

"Hey Prince Charming!" Mads had decided to just try and be his normal self, he didn't want to let one silly mistake get between their friendship or work.

Hugh couldn't help smiling, he could tell that Mads was trying to put him at ease and he appreciated it. "Oh you're still running with that? Ok...Biggest Ego in Denmark."

Mads laughed, "I thought I was 'The Hottest Man in Denmark'." He moved closer, dying to reach out and touch Hugh again, and that only made him feel more confused.

"Well, maybe but I still think ego is more accurate Mr Mikkelsen." Hugh was smiling but felt very aware that Mads had moved nearer. He noticed the crew moving around them, they were getting even closer to filming and his nerves had begun to creep back in.

"At least people don't call me 'baby mongoose'... did you know people call you that? I find it hilarious and accurate."

Hugh laughed again and looked slightly bemused, "They call me what?! I had no idea! That's very sweet actually....and what do they call you? Or aren't you cute enough to have a nickname from the Fannibals?"

"I'm not cute, remember I'm hot and I have a big ego." He winked at Hugh, "And I'm not aware of any nickname." He hit him playfully on the head with his rolled up script head, messing his hair up a bit. "Oh no, your curls!" he said in mock horror.

Hugh put a hand up to his head, still grinning. "Stop that, hair and makeup won't be happy if you ruin Will Graham's look. And you know what? I'm going to find out if you have a nickname. See how you like it."

Mads was about to reply when he noticed that David, their director, had come in behind them and Hugh's smile dropped a little.

David started giving them direction for the scene, and after a few minutes everyone took their places and he called out, "Action!"

They saw each other change, Mads was him now. Hannibal. And Hugh was Will. But unlike other scenes, it felt like a little bit of Mads and Hugh were left, and neither of them were sure what to do with that.

Hugh walked slowly over to ladder and leaned against it. "Doctor Lecter, you and I both know these sessions aren't the same anymore. And neither is our relationship. Not after what you did."

Mads walked closer to him and delivered his line, "These sessions have evolved, just as our relationship has evolved." He put his hand in his pocket as he'd done during their rehearsal.

Hugh suddenly thought back to the other night, this was all the same except for what happened next. If anything registered in his face he was sure sure no one else could tell, but maybe Mads could. Only Mads. "Evolved doctor? You almost destroyed me."

Mads blinked, remembering getting so close to his co-star a few nights ago and behind his eyelids all he could see was Hugh kissing him. He suddenly forgot his next line.

During the few moments of silence that followed, Hugh saw a flicker of Mads on the almost expressionless face of Hannibal. The Mads he saw was panicking. Wanting to help his friend out he improvised some dialogue. "Have I rendered you speechless doctor?" He hoped that David would keep rolling and Mads would remember his next lines.

Mads looked confused for a second then replied, "Not speechless Will, I am just surprised you think I almost destroyed you." He paused for a moment, "I will never hurt you."

Hugh was impressed with how Mads was coming back from the forgotten lines, but they were improvising again, so this was getting into dangerous territory. He softened his face as Will, "You have hurt me though." He sighed, returning to the scripted words. "I'm not even sure what I'm doing here. Or why I can't stay away." He leaned back further against the ladder.

"We are linked, folie a deux, remember Will?" Mads said, returning to the script too, following Hugh's lead. Staring into Hugh's eyes, he was taken back to the last time he'd said that line. He licked his lips, remembering that first kiss, the taste of Hugh.

Watching Mads, Hugh lost focus, "I remember very well doctor. We have an... undeniable..." He couldn't remember the last word or couldn't bring himself to say it. "Sorry, that was me." He shook his head. " I lost the line at the end."

"Cut" David yelled.

Mads cleared his throat and give Hugh some space by taking a few steps back.

"Let's start again, from Mad's last line. And...action."

Mads walked closer to Hugh again. "We are linked, folie a do" he said, mispronouncing the French.

It wasn't like him to slip up on a pronunciation, his accent usually so perfect in any language. David yelled cut again and Mads moved back as Hugh pushed himself forward off the ladder. "This one just isn't working today David." He said apologetically, glancing over at Mads to gauge what he was thinking and what he might say.

Mads sighed, "The baby mongoose is right, we should skip this one for today."

Hugh broke into a smile, relieved that he'd broken the tension with more teasing. "I agree with the Ego of Denmark, shall we do another scene and come back to this one tomorrow?"

David nodded, "Ok, we'll move on, but can you both go over this one tonight please, in your trailers, or hotel room or wherever? It needs to be perfected." That was a bombshell neither of them were expecting. Hugh nodded, looking over at Mads again.

Mads tried to come up with something to spare them the stress of having to rehearse the scene by themselves but once again his mind was empty. _Ego of Denmark? He thought to himself, Dummy of Denmark fits me better._ "Yeah, whatever you say David."

As they moved on to another scene, both of them felt anxious all over again, about tonight.

**************************************************************************

That night, Hugh knocked at Mads's hotel room door feeling ridiculously nervous. He kept telling himself it was just a scene. But it wasn't, not anymore. He put on his best nonchalant, friendly smile when Mads opened the door, in bare feet and very casual clothes.

Seeing Hugh's smile he felt butterflies in his stomach. He hated so much feeling like this. "Come in my Prince. " He did an exaggerated bow, attempting to melt the tension again.

Hugh laughed lightly and felt like maybe this wouldn't be too awkward after all. He bowed in return, before walking in the room. "Thank you...Hanni." He winked at Mads. "I did a little research on your nickname."

"You know, I never thought you'd actually remember to research that. Want a beer?" He'd already been having a few himself, 'bravery in a bottle'.

"Sounds good." Hugh watched him walk over to the fridge, trying not to pay attention to the way his body looked in the tracksuit pants and t shirt. "And you shouldn't be surprised, I needed a nickname to come back at you with."

"Yeah but 'baby mongoose' is incredibly ridiculous....and adorable." He handed Hugh a bottle of beer. "I have no ladder but we can use the door frame."

"The door will be fine yeah. Umm...do you want to get straight into it? The scene I mean..." Hugh laughed awkwardly and took a gulp from the bottle.

"Yeah..." Mads made his way over to the door.

Hugh followed, leaning against it and folding his arms as he'd done the other night. "Doctor Lecter, you and I both know these sessions aren't the same anymore. And neither is our relationship. Not after what you did."

Mads looked at him for a long moment, feeling like the butterflies were going to fly up from his stomach and through his mouth this time. "Dammit....fuck!" He threw his script to the floor, taking Hugh by the cheek and kissing him hard. His lips felt like home.

Hugh was shocked, not moving for a second, then started kissing Mads back. He had to. Needed to. It was desperate and frantic, and it felt amazing. He slid his hands over Mads's back then reached up and ran a hand through his silver blonde hair. Pulling away just slightly, breathlessly he said, "Jesus..Mads...what the..?"

"I don't know... I don't care." Mads felt so desperate to touch him, he grabbed his hand, pulling him to the sofa and straddling his lap, kissing him again. Hugh's heart was beating so fast in his chest.

"Tell me to stop Hugh."

"I...I...can't...Don't stop." He grabbed Mads's face, kissed him hard, slipping his tongue inside his open mouth.

Mads moaned at his response, taking hold of Hugh's hips and pushing into him. Hugh felt a power he'd never felt from Mads before. Laying down on the sofa, he pulled Mads on top of him.

"Hugh...mmm....Hugh..." he repeated between moans of pleasure. He started taking off Hugh's shirt and slipping it down but his hands were shaking slightly, he couldn't believe they were doing this. Hugh took his shaking hands and placed them on his bare chest.

"We could still stop...but not yet...just not yet Mads..."

"I don't want to stop." Mads ran hands over Hugh's chest, kissing his neck.

Hugh could feel them both getting hard now. "Mads...we have to..." he moaned again, Mads's lips felt so good on his neck, " ...stop now...we have to..'cos in a minute I won't be able to..."

Mads closed his eyes and stopped kissing him but didn't move for a moment, not wanting to let go of the feeling of having him so close. "You're right baby mongoose" He looked at Hugh's flushed face and messy hair, then moved back, taking a seat on the sofa.

Hugh sat up, and started to put his shirt back on. "I'm actually starting to like you calling me that now." He smiled at Mads, unsure of how he was feeling about what just happened.

"I like calling you like that. " Mads sighed, "We need to do something about this, if you hadn't said to stop....we would have had sex. I feel attracted to you in a way I had never expected."

Hugh looked at him and nodded, not sure what to say because he was being so honest about how he felt. "Yeah...I...feel the same...I wanted it too." He resisted the urge to reach out and put a hand on him, in case he lost control again. "What do we do about this Mads? This can't happen. We're both happily married. "

"We are but we need to get over this, there's years ahead of us being together filming the show. Let's.... have a date."

" A date?! You and me? Mr Mikkelsen you've lost your mind." Hugh was grinning but couldn't quite get his head around the suggestion.

"Yeah, I've lost my mind." He grinnned back at Hugh. "We can watch a movie here, so we don't go out, we can't risk any paparazzi seeing us."

"You've thought this through haven't you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it."

"Ok a movie sounds good...and beer." Hugh was smiling in spite of his hesitation.

Leaning in closer again, Mads kissed him one more time, just a soft touch of lips but it brought a warmth through his body. Hugh kissed back gently, not wanting it to end.

"And who gets to pick the movie?"

"You, my Prince." Mads grinned, taking Hugh's hand and leaning back on the sofa again.

It felt different but so right to hold hands so casually as they sat together.

"Ok 'Hottest Man In Denmark'...it's a date."

　

 


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads and Hugh get together for the date that Mads suggested. But can they hold back their feelings and just watch a movie?

Hugh got to Mads' hotel room door at about 7pm, he'd decided to dress smart/casual in a blue shirt and navy pants. Now he was nervous, again, so took a deep breath before he knocked.

Mads had tried to prepare a few little sandwiches like some they'd had the other day on set since Hugh had liked them so much. It hadn't gone well, the little kitchen in the hotel room looked like a battlefield, or an explosion in a bakery. On his way to answer the door he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his hair was a mess. He looked down at what he was wearing, loose black jeans and a dark grey shirt, quite a comfortable ensemble. B _ut at least it's not a track suit_.

Hugh noticed his hair straightaway, it was adorably messy and he had some crumbs on his shirt. Any hope that the attraction had lessened just went right out the window. "Hey," he said, smiling broadly, "You've been busy by the looks of it."

"Yeah, I've made some food...well tried to. Come in." He moved aside to let Hugh pass. "Get comfortable, I'll bring it through." He definitely didn't want Hugh to see the mess in kitchen. "Have you thought which movie you want to watch?"

"Yeah I brought one.." Hugh held up a dvd, " It's called Paris...not sure if it's your thing but...umm...I like it. It's good for... " he hesitated to say it.. "...a date night." He blushed slightly. It was a sweet, quite romantic movie and now he wasn't sure if he'd made the right choice. Or if he should even be there at all.

Mads came back with the little sandwiches and two beers before answering. "I'm sure it's ok, I was just worried you'd bring 'Ella Enchanted'." He smirked at Hugh, "Have you seen it? Such a cheesy movie, the prince is handsome though." He handed Hugh a beer, leaving the sandwiches on the coffee table near the sofa.

"Oh you think so? That's good to know." Hugh grinned, sipping his beer. "And I heard the film was very well liked actually...with a certain audience anyway."

"I'm sure it is well liked.... by fifteen year old girls."

Hugh couldn't help laughing. "Mr Mikkelsen are you implying that I make a lot of chick flicks?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm implying" He took a gulp of beer, still smirking.

"And I suppose you don't have an army of female fans? Hottest Man In Denmark remember?"

Mads put the dvd in and let the previews play so they could talk a little more. "Not as big as yours, but I can't blame them, you're irresistible." He took Hugh's hand and held it, settling back on the sofa. Hugh blushed feeling the warmth of Mads's hand in his. The movie started and he tore his eyes away from him to look at the screen. Mads put his head on Hugh's shoulder, wanting to be closer. The smell of him and his aftershave was beginning to become addictive. Hugh wasn't expecting it but it felt comfortable and he liked that Mads wanted to be close. He rested his head on Mads's and squeezed his hand a little tighter. Mads sighed contentedly, he really couldn't care less about the movie, he just wanted to be with Hugh.

There was a happy couple kissing in the streets of Paris on the screen which wasn't helping at all with the feelings and nerves hanging over them. _I should have picked an action movie,_ Hugh thought to himself. He felt his heart beat faster just thinking back to the other night in this very room when they almost went too far. Again.

Mads felt him get tense. Raising his head from Hugh's shoulder, he stroked one of his cheeks and when Hugh turned, he kissed him gently. He noticed how Hugh's long eyelashes made a shadow just below his eyes. Closing his own eyes he fell into the kiss, feeling like he may be falling in love too.

"Hmmm.." Hugh moaned very softly into Mads's mouth, and without thinking put a hand up to his neck, stroking gently with his thumb. His lips were so soft, Hugh had never been kissed the way Mads kissed him. He touched Hugh's lips with his fingertips between kisses as Hugh melted into the sensation, intense and intimate. Hugh put a hand on Mads's chest and could feel his body underneath, toned but not too much. He pulled on the fabric of his shirt wanting to remove it.

"Wait," Mads got up and straddled Hugh's lap, "Take it off now."

Hugh liked the weight of him on his legs, they fit together perfectly. He took off the shirt, held onto Mads's hips and kissed his chest, feeling the silver hair against his face. Pulling back, he looked at Mads, and saw eyes full of lust gazing back at him. "This is...." he said breathlessly, "...getting out of hand again. I can't control this Mads...but we have to..."

"We will..." Mads said, not really sure whether he meant stopping or continuing. He kissed Hugh again, more passionately this time, taking off his shirt, their skin touching. It felt so right. They were getting hard against each other, and Hugh couldn't help himself, he reached down and put a hand on Mads's crotch making him groan loudly, involuntarily. Unzipping his pants, freeing his erection, he took Hugh's hand in his and started stroking himself.

"Uhh.....God...Mads..." The taut skin felt sublime under Hugh's fingers. He'd never touched another man like this before, so let Mads guide him through it. Suddenly the most important thing in the world was to make Mads feel good and watch him come.

Mads moved his hand away, letting Hugh stroke by himself, and put both hands on his shoulders, kissing him again. "Can I touch you?"

Hugh nodded and breathlessly managed to say, "Yes". _I want you to touch. I need you to._

Mads slowly unzipped his pants and started stroking his erection. He put two of his fingers into his own mouth, coating them with saliva, then spread them along Hugh's cock and kept stroking. "Make me come Hugh." His thighs twitched and he thrust his hips into Hugh's touch.

Hugh stroked harder, wanting so badly to make him come, wanting to be the man to give him what he needed. Wet from Mads's saliva and his own pre come he was getting lost in ectasy. "Jesus..Mads..."

Mads's orgasm made his whole body tremble as he came in Hugh's hand. He stopped stroking and rested his forehead on Hugh's for a few moments. "Let me take care of you." He kneeled in front of Hugh and started kissing and licking the tip of his cock.

"Mads..I..." He wanted to stop him because they'd already gone too far but he couldn't. Not now. "Uhhh..hmmmm..." Mads's mouth felt so good on his cock, his lips moving up and down so easily, Hugh couldn't take his eyes off him. He put a hand on Mads's head and held on to his hair, trying not to pull it as he got so close to coming.

Mads took Hugh further into his mouth, and started to hum, knowing how good it must feel and enjoying the touch of Hugh's hands in his hair.

Hugh revelled in the noises he was making, like he was enjoying it, the taste and sensation of his hard cock. He threw his head back, gasping, "Mads..uhh..I'm going to...uhhh..."

Mads sucked harder when he heard the warning, pulling away just long enough to say, "I want to taste you...I want you to come in my mouth Hugh."

Hugh could hardly believe what he was hearing but it turned him on even more. He tightened his grip in Mads's hair involuntarily and bucked his hips, biting his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. But it didn't work. " Uhhhh Mads...yes!" He moaned even louder this time and came in Mads's mouth, hot and desperate.

Mads closed his eyes, the warm semen pooling on his tongue. He released Hugh from his mouth, looking in his eyes, then swallowed slowly and licked his lips.

Hugh was breathing hard, looking back at him, not knowing what to say. He let go of Mads's hair and stroked his face, then wiped away a drop of his own come from Mads's lip. Mads caught his hand as he moved it and licked the drop from his finger, then stood up and sat on his lap again and kissed him. He wasn't sure he could speak so tried to say what he meant to say with his kiss.

The weight of him was comforting again. And the kiss was tender, Hugh could taste himself on those perfect lips. "This....I don't know how this happened again. I shouldn't have come here tonight, but... I'm glad that I did. I... don't know what to feel anymore Mads." He put his arms around him, stroking his back and looking into his eyes.

Mads kissed him again before saying, "You don't have to try and put a name on your feelings... just don't think too much, we'll know what to do when the time comes." Leaning close to his ear, he started singing very softly, a song that was in his head. "I can only give you love that lasts forever, And a promise to be near each time you call. And the only heart I own, For you and you alone. That's all, that's all."

Hugh couldn't help grinning at the unexpected romantic moment. "And now I'm being serenaded by the Hottest Man In Denmark."

"Don't forget biggest ego."

Hugh chuckled, leaning forward and kissing his chest again. "Well now I know you have good reason to be. That was....amazing...what you did to me...I loved it."

"I enjoyed doing it to you. The way you made me feel when you were stroking me, one could think you've had a lot of practice....baby Mongoose." He winked suggestively.

"Maybe...but not quite like that..." Hugh blushed again. "Nice to know it was good for you too." He suddenly realised how hungry he was. "I could go for a couple of those messy sandwiches right now. Worked up an appetite."

"Messy sandwiches?" Mads said, pretending to be hurt. "Maybe I can manage a better breakfast if you stay the night."

"Stay? I don't know Mads...I...want to but..." He sighed deeply.

"Please? It'll be all right, I just want you close to me, I promise I won't try anything. "

"It's not just you I'm worried about Mr Mikkelsen." But Hugh could see in his face how much it meant that he stayed tonight, how much he wanted him there. He smiled back, "But ...yeah I'll stay. I want to."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the song that Mads sings, as found by Miryam :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3PrEItc3N4
> 
> [Aren't they such a perfect couple? I love them so much, I just like to imagine them in the most pervy and fluffy ways possible. Please leave us your comments and don't forget to tell Fannibalistic how AWESOME she is for editing this ]


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads and Hugh return from 'The Fannibal Awards' to get closer than ever before in Mads's hotel room ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miryam had the awesome idea of featuring a made up awards show in this chapter, thrown by the Fannibals as an alternative to The Emmys :)  
> We used the lovely pic of Hugh below as inspiration for part of this chapter ;) And after making you guys wait, we finally get to the REALLY good stuff ;)  
> Hope you like it! :)

 

 

Arriving at his hotel room door, Mads and Hugh were a little tipsy from drinking champagne at The Fannibal Awards. "Well that was an interesting evening," Hugh remarked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah..." Mads was trying to find the keys for the door but then remembered that it opened with a card. _Maybe I had a little bit too much to drink,_ he thought to himself. Taking the key card from his pocket he finally opened the door. "Did you see Scott trying to get Jonathan to take off his shirt? That was crazy!"

Hugh laughed as they walked inside. "Yeah and the Fannibals seemed **very** excited at the prospect. Not that I'm surprised, he really looks like he works out."

"You know I could look like that too if I wanted, right?"

Hugh could hear a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Of course I do. " He smiled and moved closer, putting his hands on Mads's waist. " But I like you just the way you are."

"Ok... you sound convincing." Mads smirked at him.

"I meant it. And it's not just me, an army of fangirls do too apparently. What was it I heard some of the Fannibals whispering about..? Ah yes the 'daddy tummy'." Hugh winked at him and moved a hand up to stroke his stomach.

Mads felt himself start to blush a little and put his face on Hugh's shoulder, trying to hide it. Enjoying this shyer side of Mads, Hugh put his arm up and ran a hand through his silver streaked hair. "Have I made you blush Mr Mikkelsen?" He whispered in his ear. "Is the Hottest Man In Denmark actually shy?"

Mads laughed softly."I'm not shy, it's just the alcohol." Changing the subject swiftly he said, "I don't know about you but I'm dying to get out of these clothes, wearing a suit all night is really uncomfortable."

"You picked a hell of a job considering you don't like wearing suits, Hannibal practically lives in his." Hugh slipped off Mads suit jacket, then started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah, and Bryan loves to put me in super tight suits, it's a good thing I can at least wear my sneakers a lot of the time on set." He tried to keep talking but Hugh was distracting him, taking off his clothes. "Hmmm... " A sound of appreciation left his lips. "Why don't you wait for me in the bedroom and I'll get us something to drink?"

Hugh raised his eyebrows and smirked, still holding onto Mads's open shirt. "Are you trying to have your way with me when I'm tipsy Mr Mikkelsen?"

"Of course not Mr. Dancy, I'm a gentleman. However... I wouldn't say no if you try something."

"Well...that's good to know...in case I want to try something..." Hugh kissed him, pulling him closer by his shirt. "I'll let you get the drinks, I have to very unromantically go and use the bathroom." He laughed a little "Too much champagne."

While Hugh was in the bathroom he could hear Mads singing slightly drunkenly to himself in the kitchen. It was the same song he'd sung to Hugh after they'd gotten so intimate on the sofa, and Hugh smiled, happy that the song was in his head. He was getting nervous and excited now, even though he knew they shouldn't be doing this. He opened the bathroom door and leaned against it, undoing his tie.

Mads came through to the bedroom with a beer in each hand and almost dropped them when he saw Hugh in the doorway, his open shirt and loose tie adding to his usual allure. He hurriedly set the bottles down on the bedside table and almost ran towards Hugh,kissing him passionately. "Mr. Dancy, I'm having second thoughts about not taking advantage of you"

"Hmm..." Hugh hummed softly into the kiss, running his hand over Mads's chest and pulling his open shirt off completely. "Do I look that good emerging from a bathroom?"

"You look good doing everything." He yanked the tie off and unbuttoned Hugh's crisp white shirt.

Hugh couldn't help smiling. It felt good to have Mads want him that much, like he wanted Mads. He leaned back against the door, dropping both arms to his sides in surrender, letting Mads undress him, feeling powerless and empowered at the same time.

Mads caressed his strong muscular arms as he slipped off the shirt, then kissed his shoulders. "I want you so much Hugh...tell me to stop if you're not ready."

"I...I want you too." Hugh put an arm up, running fingers through Mads's hair again and whispered in his ear, "Keep undressing me..."

Mads let the shirt fall to the floor and undid Hugh's pants, letting them drop too, hands trembling slightly from the anticipation of what was to come. "Take these off me." He took hold of Hugh's hands and guided them to his own zipper. Hugh undid the pants and pulled them down dropping to his knees in front of Mads. With his face so close to his crotch he could see now how hard he was getting. He bent down and started to kiss softly up the inside of his thigh. When he reached the top, he paused and looked up at Mads, then skimmed his mouth across the fabric of his boxers, feeling his hard cock under his lips, and kissed down the next thigh.

"Hmmmm..." Mads arched his back into the door and tried to control himself, he didn't want their first time to be on the floor. He reached down and offered his hand to Hugh. "Let's go to the bed."

Hugh took his hand and stood up unsteadily, following Mads to the bed. "We're really doing this aren't we?" He held on a little tighter.

"Yeah..." Mads looked him in the eyes, took one of his dark curls between his fingers to put it behind his ear. "Unless... you're not ready. I'm dying to make love to you but I'll wait for you if you're not sure about it."

His words echoed in Hugh's head. 'Make love to you' not, 'Have sex with you.' This was going to mean something and they both knew it. "I know...I should tell you to wait...but...I can't. I don't want to." He let go of Mads's hand, still looking in his eyes, and slowly pulled his underwear down, stepping out of it and breathing hard.

Mads inhaled sharply, enthralled by the way the light from the bedside lamp illuminated his naked body. Every inch of him was perfection. He moved forwards, taking Hugh in his arms, kissing him again before pushing him backwards onto the bed. Mads took his time to kiss Hugh's body, running both hands over his soft skin, as he murmured with pleasure. This felt so different yet so right for both of them, being in bed together, but Mads still thought Hugh might say they needed to wait. Hugh pulled Mads on top of him and put a hand on his crotch, needing to feel the hardness with his fingers, then tugged on his boxers. "Take them off Mads, I won't ask you to stop. You don't have to hold back anymore."

Mads looked at him, the nodded. Hugh's words were the last thing he needed to finally let go. He pulled off his underwear. The last piece of fabric keeping them apart was gone. He kissed Hugh's hips and went up, leaving a trail of kisses over his smooth chest. "You're so beautiful." He pinched Hugh's left nipple very softly and when he moaned in response, Mads kissed him, savouring him, exploring Hugh's mouth with his tongue. Hugh opened his legs to wrap them around him, rubbing his cock against Mads's just to feel what it was like. It was good. So good. Mads liked it too, his heart beat faster and another moan of desire left his lips. He reached out for a tube of lube he'd put under the pillow earlier in case Hugh had wanted the same thing as he did tonight. He moved down Hugh's body again, memorizing every inch of his skin. As he moved he felt Hugh's cock touching his chest, he bent his head and took it into his mouth, moaning again at the warm, familiar feeling of his hard flesh.

"Uhhhh Mads..." Hugh reached down and held onto his hair like before, pulling on it slightly, moaning as it reminded him how good it felt the last time Mads had done that.

Mads slid his lips off Hugh, wanting so desperately to be inside him. "Open your legs for me baby."

Hugh opened his legs again, not sure how this was going to feel or what exactly he was doing but he wanted it and that's all that mattered. Mads poured some lube onto his hand and left it there to warm, then bent down and started to lick and kiss Hugh's entrance, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure. "Uhh God...Mads.." The feel of his tongue and lips there was unexpected but Hugh liked it. He ran a hand over his nipples, touching them, adding to his arousal. Mads prayed for that image to get burned on his brain permanently. He spread some of the lube on his fingers and started penetrating Hugh with his index finger, slowly, making it the most pleasurable he could for him.

"Hmmm...uh..hmmm." Hugh writhed on the bed as Mads moved his finger around inside him, he couldn't believe how good it felt. He reach down for Mads's free hand to hold it, still touching himself with the other. Mads slipped a second finger inside Hugh, slowly stretching him and kissed the insides of his thighs while watching him touch his nipples

Hugh gripped his hand tighter when he put a second finger in. Having Mads watch him was turning him on more, he rubbed his nipples harder, then slid his hand down and took hold of his cock, leaking on to his stomach. He stroked it just a bit. "Put your mouth on me again Mads...please...just a little..."

Mads really couldn't say no to that. He licked slowly from shaft to tip before starting to suck slowly as he put a third finger inside Hugh who was almost overcome from all the sensations of Mads's lips and fingers, on and inside him. He was sore already but the pleasure was so worth it. "Mads...Mads...I need it now....give it to me...I want you inside me now..."

Mads burned with lust and anticipation. He slid his lips off Hugh and coated his own erection with lube, moaning at the sensation, he was so painfully hard now. "Tell me if it hurts too much." He positioned himself and kissed Hugh again.

Hugh nodded, looking him in the eyes and putting both hands on his broad shoulders, on instinct he brought his knees closer to his chest. Mads pushed inside slowly, gasping at the new sensation, then stopped, letting Hugh adjust and took a breath to calm himself and not thrust. Hugh was glad he was being gentle, but he needed more friction.

"A bit more...I can take it..."

Mads pushed in a little more and started thrusting slowly, watching the way their bodies were joining as his cock disappeared inside him. He still couldn't believe that Hugh was giving him his body this way. "How does it feel?"

"Good... I'm sore but...it feels so good. Don't stop." Hugh said, breathing deeply.

Now completely inside him, Mads thrust his hips, looking into Hugh's eyes, dark and clouded with desire, pupils completely dilated. His messy curls formed an ebony halo around his head. Each thrust felt even better than the last. After a few more, when he'd adjusted to the sensation, Hugh started to move, pushing back into Mads. His breathing was shallow and he could hear every breath that Mads took too. He held onto him tighter with his arms and legs.

Feeling Hugh move with him was incredible, their thrusts getting faster and deeper by the second. He kissed Hugh's shoulder and bit it softly, leaving a tiny mark there, knowing that he shouldn't. But he couldn't help himself. In that moment, he wanted to mark Hugh, wanted to make him his completely.

Hugh enjoyed the sensation of Mads teeth on his skin, passionate and possesive. He was getting so close he couldn't hold on much longer. "Mads...uh...God..Mads....harder..."

Mads thrust harder into him, loving the way Hugh moaned and held on even tighter. He started stroking Hugh's cock, wanting to make him come, his own orgasm was near and he needed to see Hugh climax first. "Come for me Hugh... c'mon baby..."

Hugh bit his lip but a loud moan escaped when Mads called him 'baby' again. He wanted to come for Mads. Each thrust and stroke sent shockwaves through his body. "Uhh..Uhh...Mads..." He tensed up and grabbed even tighter, pressing his mouth to Mads's damp skin, groaning into his shoulder. He came, uttering his name softly over and over again.

Mads stopped stroking him, holding on tightly to his body with both hands, he thrust a few more times before he came, still hearing Hugh murmur his name. Embracing Hugh, he moved very carefully to be next to him without pulling out yet. Looking into his beautiful eyes again he was sure now that he was falling in love.

Looking back at Mads, still feeling him inside was the most wonderful feeling. He put a hand up, gently moved a stray lock of silver blonde hair off his forehead, then stroked his face. "I could lay like this forever."

"Don't give me ideas, min kærlighed."

"Was that...Danish? What does it mean?"

"Yes, it was Danish and you'll never know, kæreste." He smiled, amused at the slightly confused look on Hugh's face and flicked his nose playfully.

"Well at least tell me if it's something good....it had better be because I'm lying here with you still inside me right now Mr Mikkelsen." He smirked and took Mads's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Well Mr. Dancy, I should tell you then, _'min kærlighed'_ means _'my love'_ and _'kæreste'_ means _'sweetheart'_." He kissed Hugh's hand, and put on a mocking British accent, "Is it good enough for you my Lord?"

"Oh I see." Hugh's smile got bigger and he blushed a little. "Your accent needs some work though...perhaps you should spend more time with me until you perfect it."

"Perhaps I should." Mads kissed him again and finally pulled out slowly. "Would you stay the night?"

"Yes." Hugh replied before he'd had a chance to worry about whether or not he should. "I don't want to leave your bed."

"It's not like I would let you go anyway, I just prefer if you stay willingly." Mads winked at him and pulled the covers over their bodies to stay warm.

Laughing, Hugh snuggled under the covers with Mads, holding him close. " Well then it's lucky that I'm happy right here isn't it?"

 


	5. Memory Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads finds something unexpected in Hugh's hotel room ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea after seeing some very nice pics from Venus In Fur (the play that Hugh was in on Broadway) and the manip of him and Mads below ;) And when I suggested it and started writing with Miryam, well...this is what we came up with ;) 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
>  
> 
> [ I just couldn't say no to a little S&M #SorryNotSorry
> 
> Miryam]

 

 

 

 

 

Hugh had called to invite Mads up to his room in the hotel they were both staying in. Mads hurriedly put on black cargo pants and a bright red shirt then headed straight up, eager to see him again. Hugh had been looking forward to seeing him too, opening the door as soon as he knocked. "Hey Mr Mikkelsen, come on in."

"Hello baby mongoose." Mads stepped in and kissed him as soon as he closed the door.

Hugh smiled into the kiss, "Well, that was a very nice hello."

"I'm a very nice person." Mads smirked and walked through towards the sofa to sit as Hugh made his way into the kitchen.

"Indeed you are. Beer? Or wine maybe?"

"Beer, please." Mads tried to relax while he waited for Hugh come back. Their relationship was new and exciting, but things were even more complicated now they'd slept together.

Hugh brought in beer for Mads and a glass of white wine for himself. He wasn't sure what to expect from tonight or their relationship now after they'd spent the night together, like a proper couple. "So....do we talk about the other night...?"

"Yeah... sure..." Mads took a big gulp of beer, not sure what to say and feeling a little insecure. He knew what they were doing wasn't but he still desperately wanted to be with Hugh and was afraid that Hugh's conscience wouldn't let him continue their relationship.

Hugh wasn't sure what to say either. "I...enjoyed the other night...and...waking up with you...it was amazing..." He reached out for Mads's hand and Mads took it, intertwining their fingers, feeling relieved at what Hugh said.

"Yeah... I loved it too, even if you kept taking the sheets from me." He smirked.

"I did? Oh..." Hugh couldn't help smiling. " Well I'm glad you liked it too...but I'm not sure where we go from here Mads." He set his wine down. "It's...getting to the point where I want to wake up with you every day."

Mads sighed and ran a hand through his silver streaked hair. "I'd like to wake up with you every day too... I'd like that very much."

Hugh smiled and squeeze his hand a little tighter. "You're a hopeless romantic Mr Mikkelsen." Even though it was impossible, he was happy that Mads wanted the same thing.

"Yes I am, Mr. Dancy." Smiling, he opened his arms. "Come here." All he wanted right now was to have a moment of tranquillity with Hugh. He embraced him, feeling Hugh's back against his own chest and putting his lips on his neck, not kissing him, just touching. Hugh had never felt so comfortable and loved. He sighed contentedly and held onto Mads arms wrapped around him.

"I could get used to this."

"Me too, min kærlighed. We'll just need more bed covers and I'll be a happy man."

"Well...we could uh...try out the fresh covers that room service put on my bed earlier..." He leaned back into Mads, turning his face to brush lips against his cheek. "I've got extra ones in the closet, would that make you happy Mr Mikkelsen?"

Mads kissed the back of his neck and hummed in approval. "That would make me very happy Mr. Dancy" Without thinking, he inhaled deeply, smelling Hugh's skin. He supposed that because he spent so much time smelling him on camera, he just did it unconsciously now.

Hugh stood up and pulled Mads with him by the hand, walking him through to the bedroom. He was feeling excited to be with him again in a bed, so eager in fact that he forgot to bring their drinks through. "I'll go back for wine and beer and you get the extra covers from the closet ok?"

"Ok." Mads went over the closet and started to pull out the covers from a shelf, accidentally knocking a box to the floor. He put the covers on the bed and began picking up the contents of the box, a black leather collar caught his eye and he almost forgot how to breathe. Hugh walked back in the bedroom with the drinks to see the collar in his hand and blushed a little. "Oh you found my memory box...and **_that_**."

Mads just looked at him, " _That_? Why do you have this and more importantly why didn't you tell me you had it?" Smirking, he walked towards Hugh with the collar in his hand.

"It's just a prop, I keep something from every acting job I do and put it in that memory box. That was from a play I did on Broadway, 'Venus In Fur'." Hugh smirked, "Why are you so interested in the collar Mr Mikkelsen?"

"Lets just say that I like it... very much." He took the beer from Hugh's hand and drank some before leaving it on the bedside table. "I would very much like to see you wearing it."

Hugh's eyes widened. "You...want me to wear it?" There was something in Mads's eyes, something different, and Hugh liked it.

"Yeah...I want it so bad..." He leaned in and kissed Hugh, then pulled his shirt up over his head. "Can I put it on you?"

Hugh was surprised but secretly pleased too, he just nodded, lost for words. " I..didn't know you were into...that kind of thing..."

Mads slowly stroked Hugh's bare chest with the collar. "Hmm.. you'd be surprised at the kind of things I'm into."

Hugh shivered, already enjoying the way the leather felt on his skin. "Oh really Mr Mikkelsen? Well I might surprise you too."

"I like the idea of you surprising me." Mads guided him to sit on the bed, then kneeled in front of him and undid the buttons on his pants. Hugh's breathing quickened as Mads stroked his thighs over the fabric and looked at him intensely. He opened his legs, then reached down to hold onto Mads's face, lightly running a thumb over his soft lips. Mads opened his mouth and softly bit at his fingertip.

Leaning forward, Hugh kissed him, then whispered, "What would like to do now Mr Mikkelsen? How can I please the Hottest Man In Denmark?" He leaned back on the bed, supporting himself with his arms.

"I would be very pleased if you enjoy what I'm about to do." He kissed and licked around Hugh's navel, the collar still in his hand.

"Hmmm...I can do that..." Hugh murmured, as Mads pulled his pants and boxers down slowly. Mads gently lifted one of Hugh's feet and kissed the sole, continuing up his leg and thigh, repeating the same action on his other leg to finally reach his hip. Hugh moaned softly, enjoying the sensation of soft lips on his feet and legs. "Hmmm....Mads...." He was getting hard, turned on even more because Mads was still dressed and he was completely naked.

Mads bent his head to lick Hugh's cock, just once, to taste and tantalise him. He stood up and straddled him, knowing the fabric of his clothes might feel a little harsh over Hugh's skin but it was part of what he had in mind. He took Hugh by the neck, kissing him roughly, biting his lower lip, and slipped the collar on him. It fit perfectly, not too tight, but tight enough. Hugh remembered how it felt when he'd worn it on stage, he'd secretly liked it, but it had felt nothing like this. This was different because Mads was putting it on him, he was in control and it was exhilarating. Hugh looked up him expectantly.

Mads kissed him again and stood up. "Lay down in the center of the bed."

Hugh pushed himself back on the bed and lay down as Mads moved over him, opened his legs with both hands and positioned himself between them, admiring every inch of flesh. Breathing quick and shallow, Hugh was so turned on, his cock started leaking onto his skin and the bed covers. "Do you...like what you see Mr Mikkelsen?"

"Very much, Mr. Dancy" He stroked Hugh thighs again kissed his chest then took Hugh's cock in his hand and started stroking it slowly, so slowly.

"Hmmm..." Hugh arched his back, moaning softly at the touch. The slowness of each stroke was sublime. He ran a hand over his nipples, rubbing them like the last time they'd been together, enhancing the experience.

"Oh no kæreste, you're not allowed to touch yourself this time." Mads chided and moved Hugh's hands from his chest. "Raise both arms over your head." He kept stroking painfully slowly.

"Whatever you want Mr Mikkelsen." Hugh raised his arms, doing as he was told.

Mads put one finger to Hugh's lips to silence him. "No more talking Mr Dancy. Turn around." Hugh got harder and more aroused, nodding silently he turned over onto his stomach. Mads got off the bed and quickly took his clothes off, then moved over him again, covering Hugh's body with his own. He grabbed a fistful of Hugh's dark hair and bit the back of his neck. "Now baby, you'll need to say if I do something you don't like, other than that you're not allowed to talk unless I say so. Agreed?"

This was different, so different, and unexpected, but everything Mads was doing felt so good, Hugh didn't want it to end. "Yes...agreed."

"Good." Mads kissed the back of his neck and started leaving a trail of soft bites down his back, barely grazing the skin, then left a final hard bite at the side of Hugh's hip.

"Uhh..." Hugh was tingling with anticipation for what Mads was going to do to him, feeling vulnerable but still safe because he trusted him implicitly.

"Raise your hips." Mads took a pillow and put it between Hugh's pelvis and the bed, leaving him completely exposed. "You're being such a good boy." He stroked Hugh's ass then spanked him once, hard, making him moan loudly and gasp into the pillow. It was a surprise but more of a surprise that he enjoyed it.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes..." Hugh managed breathlessly, only speaking because Mads was letting him. "..It felt so good."

Mads gently stroked the skin that was red now from the spank and spoke softly in Hugh's ear. "Ask me for more."

"More...please...I want more Mr Mikkelsen...." He was so hard now, his cock digging into his stomach, trapped and leaking between his body and the bed.

"More what? What do you want?" Mads bit between Hugh's shoulders, sucking at the soft flesh, waiting for his answer.

"Uhh..God...more pain...please. Slap me again." He risked saying a little more, "And pull on the collar...please."

"You're getting eager min kærlighed . What's to be done about that?" He slapped Hugh's ass again, harder this time and the younger man muffled a loud moan of pain mixed with pleasure into the pillow.

"I couldn't help it...what are you going to do?"

"I'll think about it. You're being a bad boy, you're talking too much now." Mads slapped him again and this time he moaned, but didn't speak. "Good boy." Mads was getting achingly hard, he sucked one of his fingers to cover it in saliva and started teasing Hugh's entrance. He suddenly pushed his fingr in and grabbed the collar Hugh was wearing, pulling at the same time.

"Uhhh..." Hugh whimpered, "Jesus....uhh..." The timing was perfect, he felt the pull and push simultaneously, it was beautifully painful. He could come right now if he let himself but instead he bit the pillow, hard, feeling the fabric rough on his tongue.

Mads bent low and spat on Hugh's entrance to lubricate him, and then pushed a second finger inside, hitting his prostate this time, but only once. "Careful baby, you can't come until I say you can."

Hugh muffled another loud moan. He loved it when Mads called him 'baby', and he wished he could speak to tell him how good this all felt , how much he needed it. Mads slid his fingers out and started penetrating Hugh with his cock very slowly. As if reading his mind, he said, "You can speak now baby."

"Hugh was grateful for the permission to speak. Uhh fuck...Mads...you're driving me crazy." The penetration without lube was painful but Mads was going slowly for him and it felt good.

"Tell me if it hurts too much." He was buried completely inside Hugh now and started thrusting slowly.

"It hurts but..." Hugh gasped, "...I can take it..keep going just like that. And...pull the collar again...please Mads..."

Still thrusting, Mads pulled once more on the collar, not letting go of it this time , his other hand pressed so hard into Hugh's hip he was leaving a mark. If Hugh had to take his clothes off for any upcoming scenes it was going to take some explaining, but Mads was pleased he was marking him, making Hugh his. "You're going to come without having to touch your cock." He thrust a little harder, still not letting go of the collar.

His words pushed Hugh to the edge of arousal. He believed it, if anyone could make him come like that, it was going to be Mads. "Yes..." he managed breathlessly..."make me come...Jesus...Mads fuck me..." He heard his own accent change, getting stronger and less well spoken as he lost himself in lust and the power of Mads's body.

Mads thrust harder and deeper, needing so badly to make Hugh come. He licked one of his fingers again and used it to tease Hugh's entrance while still thrusting inside him, hitting his prostate hard, making Hugh so euphoric he couldn't even see straight. He'd never felt anything like it. Mads could tell he was close, felt him getting tense before climaxing and pulled on the collar a little harder. That was enough to push Hugh completely over the edge, he came, hot and heavy onto the bed and his own skin, shuddering as every atom of his body tingled. He gasped for breath, shuddering twice more and came again, too breathless to even moan. He lay there, completely spent, and trembling but reached out behind him for Mads's hand to hold onto. Mads let go of the collar and grabbed his hand, his own orgasm triggered by the gesture. "Hugh...uhh..Hugh..yes.." He came deep inside him, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

When he caught his breath and pulled out a few moments later, he down by Hugh's side, face to face, and embraced him. "Are you ok, baby?"

Hugh was still shaking a little but he gripped Mads's hand again and managed to smile. "Yeah I'm...I'm ok. That was so...incredible. Kiss me."

Mads smiled and kissed him tenderly, stroking his cheek.

"I've never done anything like that before, except for on stage. I... like it when you're...rougher than usual." Hugh blushed a little.

Mads kissed the tip of his nose. "I'm glad that you're not running away, scared of me"

"I could never be scared of you, I love you." The words fell from Hugh's mouth before he he knew it. "I'm sorry..that was too much...I..."

Mads kissed him before he had the chance to say something else. "I love you too Hugh." He held him closer, so Hugh's head rested on his chest. "I love you."


	6. Long Distance Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a break from filming Hannibal, Mads and Hugh both work away on solo projects and miss each other...a lot ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this chapter on my own! It just came to me after Miryam and I wrote the last the one and I HAD to write it down! It's uhh...naughty, but fits with the other chapters well I think ;) So this is for Miryam :)

　

"Hello Prince Charming."

"Good evening Mr Mikkelsen." Hugh settled down on the sofa in his temporary apartment. "How's filming going?"

"Good, thanks. Weather's not great but I can live with that. How about you baby Mongoose?"

Hugh couldn't help smiling when he heard Mads use his little pet name for him. "Yeah about the same, better weather though."

"Wish I was there with you"

"I wish you were too. I...miss you."

Mads smiled, "I miss you too min kærlighed. And...that body of yours. All of it."

Hugh blushed, and shifted in his seat slightly. "I miss yours too...now I really wish you were here," he said, laughing a little.

"You know....I don't actually have to be there to umm...you know..."

Hugh smirked, "Mr Mikkelsen are you suggesting we have phone sex?"

"I'm suggesting that we try something and see if it helps us with...missing each other."

"And where would we start with that exactly?"

"You could start by taking off your shirt, and putting your phone on speaker."

Hugh slipped his t-shirt over his head "Are you doing the same thing?"

"Yes. And I'm," Mads held the phone near his crotch, Hugh heard the sound of his zipper. "Taking off my pants."

"Hmmm..." Hugh was starting to get into it, enjoying the build up. "Do you really think you can...give me what I need over the phone Mr Mikkelsen? Are you that good?"

"I know I can. I'm more than good."

Hugh shivered at how sure of himself Mads sounded. This was going to be good. "What shall I do now?"

"Take off your pants."

"Not my boxers?"

"Not yet, that'll come later."

"Ok.." Hugh slipped off his pants and sat back down on the sofa.

"Run your hand up the inside of your thigh, nice and slow."

Hugh did as Mads instructed, shivering at his own touch. "Hmm..."

"Is that good baby?"

"Hmmm...yes..." Hugh relaxed back into the sofa cushions, still stroking his thigh.

"Good. It's my hand, I'm there with you, making you feel good."

"Hmmm...yes Mads..."

"I'm running my hand up further, gently stroking your crotch with the back of it."

Hugh touched himself in the way Mads just described, closing his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"I'm turning my hand over, rubbing you a little harder now through your boxers. Can you feel the fabric rubbing against your cock?"

"Ye...yes...it's damp under my fingertips."

"That's good. I'm going to put my hand down your boxers, feel how hard you're getting."

Hugh reached into his underwear, grasping at his own cock, his breathing getting fast and shallow.

"Hmm...getting nice and hard baby. I'm taking the boxers off now, I want to see your beautiful hard cock."

Moaning softly, Hugh lifted his hips and pulled his boxers down, throwing them onto the floor.

"Open your legs for me kæreste, nice and wide. I'm going to stroke you, make you even harder." 

Hugh gasped as he stroked himself, pushing his head back into the sofa.

"I need to put my mouth on you...feel your hand pulling my hair again as I take your hard flesh so far down my throat. Can you picture me, between your legs? I've got your hard cock in my mouth and I can taste you. Damn, I can taste you Dancy."

"Jesus...Mads...do I..taste good?"

"Always."

Hugh moaned, still stroking his taut skin, feeling arousal hitting every part of him.

"Get up, but don't stop touching yourself. Get into the shower for me."

Hugh was surprised, but got up anyway, he couldn't stop now even if he wanted to. He made his way into the bathroom, stroking himself with one hand and holding his phone with the other. He set the phone down, turned on the shower and stepped in, still aroused and tingling with anticipation. Mads could hear the water flowing and Hugh's soft moans as it fell on his skin.

"The water feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes...so good..."

"Let your other hand wander...I know you like that."

Hugh skimmed his fingers slowly, lightly, across his stomach, up his chest to his nipples, already hard from arousal. He alternated between them, rubbing with his thumb, then all of his fingers, humming softly, pleased with his own touch.

Mads was on all fours on the bed in his own hotel room,stroking himself. He knew what Hugh was doing, the image that he'd prayed would be burned on his brain forever was as vivid as the night they'd first slept together. And it turned him on beyond belief.

"I'm...uhh...gonna take my hand down to your ass and I'm gonna tease you, where you like it. You know where."

"Mads I can't do that..."

"I can. They're my hands remember. I'm touching you."

Hugh reached around, put his finger between his cheeks, started lightly, hesitantly touching himself. It felt right straightaway. He rested his forehead on the tiles, feeling them cold on his inflamed skin.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes...mmm....I like it when you do that."

"I know baby. I'm gonna rub a little harder, really tease you now."

Hugh rubbed his finger harder, continuing a circular motion. His breathing got quicker and uneven.

"You're so wet, dripping all over the floor."

"Ye..yes...so wet Mads...you're making me so wet...."

"I can make you wetter."

"You...you can?"

"Yeah...I've got your beautiful hard cock in my hand and I'm gonna rub my thumb slowly over the head now....can you feel that Hugh?....Right there on the slit..."

Hugh used his own thumb to rub the head of his painfully hard cock. "Yes..Uhh Jesus bloody Christ yes...I feel it..."

"I think you're nearly ready baby." Mads was so close to coming but needed to hear Hugh climax first.

"Uhh... God yes...so ready....put your finger in me now Mads please..." He whimpered

"Just a ....few...more seconds baby..."

"Uhh fuck...Mads...please...I need to come...."

Mads moaned, hearing the desperation in Hugh's strained voice. "Ok...I won't make you wait any longer...I'm pushing inside you now..."

Hugh pushed his index finger inside himself moaning with the intensity of the sudden sensation. He came within seconds, gasping and moaning even louder than before, hearing his own voice echo around the bathroom. Leaning breathlessly against the shower wall, the water still raining down upon him, he heard a gasp and a beautifully familiar moaning sound through the phone.

"Ma...Mads...?"

"I'm here baby." Mads said breathlessly on the other end, kneeling on his bed with his cock still in his hand, skin covered with his own come.

"You...weren't kidding.." Hugh managed to say, smiling now."You were more than good." He heard a light chuckle down the line.

"Told you _min kærlighed._ If I could hold you right now baby I would, you know that right?"

"I know." And just knowing that was enough right now for Hugh.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower, put some clean clothes on and call you back, ok? I want to hear more about your day. And the weather."

Hugh grinned. "Alright Mr Mikkelsen. I'll talk to you in a few minutes."

And as Hugh dried off, got dressed and waited for Mads to call back, he couldn't imagine living without the man who could give him so much pleasure from thousands of miles away.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　


	7. Can't Quit You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh can't deal with the guilt, but can't give Mads up either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little angsty...but with all the usual hotness you've come to expect from us ;) The title is a nod to Brokeback Mountain, (I couldn't help myself ;) ) and a old blues song called 'I Can't Quit You Baby'.
> 
>  
> 
> [comforting Mads, tea, biscuits, massages, fluff and porn, what more can you ask for? ;)
> 
> Miryam]

Hugh closed the door to his hotel room and leant against it. He was breathing hard and shallow, panicking, unable to reconcile what he was doing as he started to walk down the hallway towards the one place he knew he shouldn't be going to but the only place he wanted to be right now. Mads's hotel room.

Mads was reading when he heard a knock at the door, he got up, a little curious since he wasn't expecting anyone tonight. He opened the door to see Hugh, incredibly handsome as always but without his usual stunning smile. "Hugh... come in."

Hugh hurried past him, not sitting down. "I...just left my wife in my hotel room because I can't stop thinking about you!" He had tears in his eyes, but didn't blink, didn't let them fall. "How am I supposed to live with that?"

Mads moved forward, embracing him, holding him tightly and kissing his forehead. "I'm so sorry you feel this bad, it was never my intention to have you feeling like this. But I'm also incredibly selfish and I love you baby... I certainly don't want you anywhere else but with me."

Falling into his embrace, Hugh finally let himself cry. "You love me. But you shouldn't. And I shouldn't love you either." He held on a bit tighter, gripping Mads's shoulder with his fingertips. "I don't know how this happened."

"I don't know either." Mads gently stroked his hair and let him cry on his shoulder for a little while before taking his hand and kissing it. "I'm going to make some tea, what do you think? You can wait in the bedroom and we can talk about this."

Hugh looked at him, trying not to be comforted by his loving words and gestures, but that was impossible. "Tea.... sounds good. Really good. But if I wait in the bedroom, you know what'll happen Mads. We can't even have a phone conversation without...getting hot and heavy."

Mads couldn't help smirking as he remembered how good it had felt to turn Hugh on from so many miles away. "You just can't resist me. But I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Hugh hesitated for moment, "Alright...I'll wait for you in there." He started to walk towards the bedroom then turned back with a hint of a smile and said, "And bring some biscuits with that tea please, if you have any."

"Your wish is my command your Highness." Mads walked through to the small kitchen and started the tea then called room service to ask for biscuits since the thing that most resembled biscuits in his small refrigerator were chicken wings. He tried to keep his voice down but Hugh could hear him on the phone from the bedroom and couldn't help smiling because Mads was going to that trouble just to cheer him up. And in that moment Hugh realised: That's how this happened. That's why he fell for Mads. Because he cared. Because Hugh mattered to him. And because he was a wonderful man.

Just as the water was starting to boil Mads heard a light knock at the door from room service, he quickly answered and took the biscuits, tipping generously since they were so kind to hurry with them. Hugh had dried his eyes and managed to smile when Mads walked into the bedroom with a tray. The tea smelled good and the biscuits were one of his favourite brands from back home.

"Did I hear a knock at the door just now?" he said with a teasing smile.

"I don't know, I'm not sure what you hear, in that head of yours." Mads smiled and put the tray on the bedside table.

"Oh so I was hearing things?" Hugh smirked a little, "So it wasn't anything to do with you specially ordering my favourite biscuits for me from room service, to make me feel better?"

"Oh that... well I might have ordered some biscuits for my baby mongoose, I wouldn't want you to feel less British for not eating biscuits with your tea." Mads sat on the bed, supporting his back against the headboard.

"I see, well Mr Mikkelsen, _that_ was incredibly sweet of you." Hugh smiled even more and kicked off his shoes to settle on the bed with Mads. He picked up a cup of tea off the table and started to drink it, humming appreciatively.

"Is it good?"

"Perfect thanks. Just what I needed." He picked up a biscuit and in typically British style, dunked it in his tea before taking a bite. "Mmm..these are perfect too." He set them both down on the table again and smirked. "You're very good at making tea you know...for a Danish guy."

"I'm very good at making a lot of things." Mads moved closer, taking Hugh into his arms, and resting his chin on Hugh's shoulder "Are you feeling better? We can talk about it if you want to."

Sitting so comfortably in Mads's strong embrace, Hugh sighed deeply. "I don't know what to say. We should end this tonight but we've crossed too many lines already...I...can't give you up."

Mads tensed up when he heard him say that they should end it. "I know what we're doing is wrong, our wives deserve better than this and I know we'll need to make a choice soon. I don't want to be away from you, I made up my mind and I already choose you."

Hugh's eyes widened in surprise. "You...choose me?"

Mads sighed, "You can be so blind sometimes Mr. Dancy. Of course I did. Look, I love my wife, she's a beautiful person and I will always love her, but I don't love her the way I love you."

Hugh was still shocked but nodded, because he understood what Mads was saying. "That's...how I feel too. Exactly the same. I love you Mads." He leaned in, catching his lips, kissing him softly. He needed Mads to ground him in this moment.

Mads kissed back, running fingers through Hugh's dark curls. "Let's enjoy our time together and....soon we'll decide what to do."

The guilt still burned but Hugh felt it less right now, his need for Mads was stronger." Ok," He nodded then kissed him again.

"Ok," Mads repeated and smiled into the kiss. "Drink your tea now, I promised I was going to behave."

Smiling at how he was keeping his promise, Hugh reached across for his tea and drank a few sips then sighed, putting a hand up to his shoulder and rubbing it. "I'm so stressed, even my muscles are tense."

"Let me help you with that." Mads moved him gently so he sat on the edge of the bed, then kneeled behind him and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Hugh shivered as Mads slipped it off his shoulder and started massaging them. "I think I have some massage oil on the drawer. Can you reach it?"

The massage was already helping ease his muscles but as Hugh handed him the oil from the drawer, he hesitated. "This is turning into something isn't it? I'm already shirtless." He couldn't help smiling ruefully at what was happening.

"You have a naughty mind Mr. Dancy, I'm just helping with your stress." Mads poured some oil on his hands and resumed massaging his shoulders. "However, I wouldn't say no if _you_ try to take advantage of the situation."

Hugh laughed again, "You're making it very hard not to Mr Mikkelsen." He coldn't help moaning softly, Mads's hands felt so good on his skin, working his tired muscles.

"That moan was so sexy..." Mads kissed his shoulder softly.

"Jesus Mads..." Hugh leaned back into him reaching up to hold onto his hair as he continued kissing. " I can't tell you to stop..I'm not in control when you're around."

Mads kissed down his arm, "You're so sensitive baby."

"I...try not to be...but you make it impossible Mr Mikkelsen.."

"I love that you're so responsive." He left a kiss between Hugh's shoulder blades, "But as I said before, I promised I was going to behave and I'm a man of my word."

But something had already clicked for Hugh, something only Mads could unlock. A desire and a need. "Fuck that." He said softly and turned around to face him. "Fuck that." He said again, louder this time and pushed Mads down on the bed, kissing him and pulling on his shirt.

"I like how that sounds." Mads smirked and watched Hugh lips on his skin.

"Good." He unbuttoned Mads's shirt and pulled it off him, kissing his chest. "Do you know what I'd like to do right now Mr Mikkelsen?"

"What would you like to do Mr. Dancy?"

Hugh licked his lips slowly and put one hand on Mads's crotch, using the other to hold himself up over him, then spoke slowly and evenly. "I would like....very much....to fuck **_you_** this time, Mr Mikkelsen. Make you moan my name as I thrust in....and out of you, tight...hot..and wet around me. I want to stretch you open, like you stretched me. Make it hurt, but make you love it, because it's.. So. Damn. Good. I want to make you come first, struggling for breath, and writhing under my touch because no one's ever fucked you quite like I have. Then I'll come, deep inside you as you shudder in my arms.

That's what I'd like to do now."

Mads felt his cock twitch, Hugh's eloquent dirty talk turned him on beyond belief. "I would like that very much baby." He leaned up and caught Hugh in a rough kiss, biting his lower lip "What are you waiting for? I need your hard cock stretching me."

Aroused further by his words, Hugh undid Mads's zipper and yanked down his pants and boxers, throwing them behind him, freeing his erection from the fabric. He bent down seductively, making it look as if he was going to take Mads into his mouth but at the last moment sat up again, and ran a finger slowly along the length of Mads's cock, collecting a single drop of pre come. He opened his mouth and took a long hard suck on his finger, savouring the drop, as Mads watched and moaned softly.

"You're such a tease."

Hugh smirked down at him, then dropped suddenly to be on top of Mads and spoke close to his face. "You have no idea." He moved down, licking his nipples, then sucking on them as he ran fingers through his silver chest hair. "I can make you wait for me," He reached down and took hold of Mads's cock, stroking it just once, tantalising him. "How long can you hold out? You're so wet already. Tell me again how, much you need my hard cock inside you, and you might just get what you want." He leaned in close and whispered, echoing Mads words to him the night he'd worn the collar. "If you're a good boy."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me. You know I'm a good boy. I need your big hard cock inside me baby, I need it so bad, I need you to fill me completely." He thrust into Hugh so he could feel how hard he was making him.

Hugh smirked again, enjoying himself and letting go of all the guilt and stress, getting lost in this. He reached across into a drawer and grabbed the small bottle of lube he knew Mads kept there, then unbuttoned his pants and pull them off. Moving over Mads again, he rubbed against him, letting him feel the fabric of his boxers against his cock. "Ask me to fuck you."

Mads moaned again, louder this time "Fuck me baby."

"Hmm...alright Mr Mikkelsen, you've earned it." Hugh moved back and pulled off his boxers, then slicked some lube on his hands and spread it along his erection. "No preparation, you want my cock you're going to get it and feel every single inch of it."

"Yes... I don't care about preparation... I don't care if I can't sit tomorrow, just fuck me now." Mads opened his legs wide, his cock achingly hard now, leaking onto the sheets and his own skin.

Hugh smiled, enjoying how desperate Mads was and revelling in what he'd said. He slid over him again, pulling on his open legs so Mads would wrap them around him. Hugh still needed to feel close to him, despite how dominant he was being tonight. He positioned himself then pushed inside slowly, stretching Mads like he said he would, until he was all way in. "How does it feel?"

"Feels good," Mads gasped at the sensation, Hugh was stretching him already and he liked it. "Move...I need it now." He bucked his hips, encouraging him to thrust.

Supporting himself on his elbows, and bent so close to Mads's face, Hugh just looked at him for a few moments, still wanting to make him wait. He kissed Mads hard one more time then started thrusting, slowly at first to see what it felt like, he'd never done this before, then faster and harder because he liked it and Mads needed it. "Call me sweetheart again...in Danish....uhhh....."

"Kæreste... hårdere ... hårdere." He reached out for Hugh, kissing him, moaning loudly into his eager mouth.

"Uhhh yes..Mads...." Hugh guessed that 'hårdere' means harder so he thrust even harder for him, hitting his prostate, making him gasp. "Touch yourself" He managed to say breathlessly, "Stroke your cock for me...but don't come til I tell you."

Mads grabbed his own cock and started stroking it, gasping, "Hugh... Hugh... I need to come."

"Just a little..uhh..longer...."

Mads managed to hold on for a few more thrusts, arching his back and swearing in Danish. "I can't...anymore..."

"Ok....uhh...Jesus...you can let go..." Hugh thrust harder than before, three times hitting Mads's prostate as he watched him stroke himself. Mads came, staining Hugh's skin and his own, evidence of the way Hugh made him feel. He shuddered underneath him, breathless aching, just as Hugh had wanted. Watching him come made Hugh feel so alive. "Mads...Mads...uhhh..." He kept thrusting, looking Mads in the eyes, he didn't want this to end.

"Hugh..." Mads reached up and stroked his face as he felt Hugh still so hard inside, stretching him. "Let me feel you come baby.."

Hugh kept eye contact, thrusting just twice more before he came, gasping and collapsing onto Mads damp body. Mads put his arms around Hugh, feeling the very essence of his lust, incredibly warm deep within him. Both their heart beats slowed down as they caught their breath, Hugh still laying on top of Mads who stroked a hand through his curls. "That was so good Mr. Dancy."

Hugh managed to raise his head and smile. "It was...so good..." He didn't want to pull out yet, didn't want to lose the connection. "So much for just having tea and biscuits."

"I can't blame you, I'm irresistible."

"And very modest as well." Hugh eased himself up and pulled out slowly, then moved to lay beside Mads holding on to him, needing to be close. "So...was I a good top, Mr Mikkelsen?"

"You were perfect." Mads kissed his forehead, "Are you staying the night?" He didn't want to say goodbye to Hugh now.

"Claire was packing to get to the airport when I left earlier, she couldn't stay long anyway so...I suppose I can stay tonight. I....only wish I could stay in this bed with you forever."

"Someday kæreste ." Mads said quietly, and held him tighter.

 


	8. How Do You Want Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads has a little Hannibal fantasy of his own to share with Hugh ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going back to where it all began with this one ;) Enjoy ;)

Hugh sat in his hotel room, sipping wine and flicking through a magazine after a long day of filming. All scenes were with other actors today, he'd been working with Michael, Mads with Raul. Hugh was wondering if Mads had missed him as much as he'd missed Mads when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find Mads distractedly looking at his sneakers. He raised his head and moved into the room quickly, closing the door behind him and kissing Hugh hard. "I missed you today." He said as an explanation.

Hugh kissed back, letting Mads push him up against the wall by the door. "Well that answers the question I was going to ask you." He smirked, running a hand across Mads's chest over his red shirt. "I missed you like bloody crazy, Mr Mikkelsen."

Mads hummed in approval, "I missed you and your British accent."

"Hmmm..." Hugh leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "And I missed your Danish...call me sweetheart again...you know what it does to me."

"Kæreste..."

"Hmmm...." Hugh shivered, stroking a hand through Mads's silver streaked hair, "I can read you like a book you know...I saw a look in your eyes when I opened the door, you've been thinking about something...about me.."

"Hmm I'm not sure if you can read me or if you just have the same dirty mind as I do." Mads smirked, "Today while I was in my office... I mean, Hannibal's office, I was thinking about you and... the ladder..."

"Oh you were?" Hugh smiled seductively and started playing with the buttons on Mads's shirt, "And what exactly were you thinking about Mr Mikkelsen?"

"Well Mr. Dancy I was thinking about the first time we kissed and how I wanted to make love to you right there." He kissed Hugh softly, tasting wine and lust.

"I remember...how close we got that night, it felt so wrong and right at the same time." Hugh licked his lips and whispered, "Did you really want to make love to me then? Against the ladder?"

"Oh yes, just thinking about taking you right there is making me hard." He pushed his hips slowly into Hugh letting him feel the growing hardness.

"Uhh..." Hugh gasped, backed up against the wall again he opened his legs a little to let Mads feel that he was getting hard too. "I'm starting to wish I had a ladder right here."

"We can always break into the set." Mads smirked again, grazing his teeth against Hugh's exquisite jawline.

Hugh raised his eyebrows in surprise, but was smirking too, "Breaking and entering? My my, Mr Mikkelsen...do you want to fuck me against the ladder that much?"

"I want to fuck you everywhere, in all positions but I really want to fuck you on that ladder."

"And I want you to fuck me, hard and fast against it." Hugh grabbed his hand, "Let's go before I think about what a bad idea this is."

"You don't have to tell me twice, let's go." He held onto Hugh's hand but as soon as they were in the hallway and heard voices approaching, they both let go, each missing the close contact immediately.

As they made their way out of the hotel Hugh said quietly, "I wish we didn't have to hide. I wish I could scream from the rooftops how much I love you."

Mads couldn't even look at him right then for fear of not being able to hold back his overwhelming need to kiss him. "I wish that too, very much" They reached Mads's rental car and he opened the door for Hugh, who smiled at the gallant gesture.

"Thank you Mr Mikkelsen." When Mads got in and started the car, Hugh put a hand on his leg, running it up his thigh and resting it on his crotch. "Just checking you were still hard for me." He smirked again.

"I couldn't stop being hard for you even if I tried." He turned on some music and started driving, tryng to focus on the road.

"Good...I should hope not," Hugh smiled seductively, and lowered his voice. "And I'm going to leave my hand right here while you drive."

"You're being really naughty Mr. Dancy, what's to be done about that?"

Hugh raised one eyebrow, feeling a different type of arousal that he couldn't quite explain from hearing Mads quoting Hannibal. "I suppose you'll have to think of some way to....discipline me Mr Mikkelsen."

"Hmmm Hugh... I'm sure I can think of one way... or a hundred ways to discipline you." He pushed his crotch into Hugh's hand, making him gasp and almost let go. He leaned across and whispered in Mads's ear, "Sounds good because...I don't think I'm going to be your good boy tonight..." He kissed Mads's cheek softly then gently bit his ear.

Mads smirked again, leaning into the kisses and bites, still trying to keep his eyes on the road ahead. When they arrived at the set a few minutes later, he stepped out of the car walking quickly to open Hugh's door. "Are you sure you want to do this? This is your last chance baby mongoose."

Hugh got out and looked around the empty parking lot. Seeing no one around, he grabbed Mads, kissing him hungrily. "I'm bloody terrified of getting caught...but that's just turning me on more. So yes I want to do this. I need to."

Mads took his hand and they walked to the side of the building that housed the some of the Hannibal interior sets. He pried open a small window with surprising ease and climbed in offering Hugh his hand to help him through.

"This is insane....and I'm enjoying this far too much." Hugh couldn't help laughing at the situation.

"So, this is your first time committing a crime?"

"Of course it is...isn't it yours too?"

"Let's just say we had very different childhoods." Mads's eyes shone bright from the adrenaline rush.

Hugh looked at him, surprised but even more turned on. "I see...well maybe I'll have to start calling you Mr Danger instead..." He grabbed Mads by the neck, kissed him passionately before Mads took his hand again and led him towards the set of Hannibal's office and turned the lights on. "Here we are... finally."

"Here we are indeed....the set looks different when it's so empty, just the two of us." Hugh leaned up to kiss Mads softly, "So how did you imagine this...I want to make it good for you Mr Mikkelsen."

"Take off your clothes and lean on the ladder." Mads started to take off his red shirt, waiting for Hugh to do as he'd told him.

"All of them?" Hugh hesitated, suddenly feeling very aware of what they were about to do. "You want me naked right now?"

"I want to see you naked leaning on that ladder, so yes, I want all your clothes off right now." Mads kissed him, biting softly on his lower lip, guiding his hands to his shirt.

Hugh nodded, unable to speak and started to undress as Mads watched him intensely. He felt himself blush a little as he took off his shirt then let his pants fall to the floor, looking Mads in the eyes as he pulled down his boxers and stepped out of them, standing naked and hard in front of him. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yeah..." Mads licked his lips, "Lay on the ladder please... and touch yourself." He pulled Hannibal's office chair in front of the ladder to watch Hugh follow the instructions.

Hugh hesitated again but just for a second. He wanted to make Mads happy and he actually liked the thought of him watching. Stepping backwards to the ladder, he leaned against it, taking hold of his hard cock and running his fingertips slowly along it, gasping at his own touch. He looked Mads in the eyes again and started to stroke himself.

Mads was incredibly hard now, tenting his pants and feeling a dampness spreading there. The image he had of Hugh from their first night together and many times since was at the forefront of his mind. "Touch your nipples and say my name."

Hugh shuddered, feeling feverishly hot in the cold room. Mads knew what he liked, and was using it to arouse him without even touching him. Hugh ran one hand over his hard nipples, alternating between them while still stroking himself with the other. "Mads...uhh..God, Mads..." He started leaking onto his hand and the floor. "Damn you make me so wet...."

Mads got on his knees in front of him, kissing his hip and thigh, then licked the head of his cock. "Keep going."

Nearly overcome already with all the sensations, Hugh kept touching himself as Mads instructed, arching his back and leaning further into the ladder. "Uhhh ...fuck Mads..."

"What do you need Hugh?"

"I need you." He reached down for Mads. "I need you to fuck me...please..."

Mads stood up, pushing up against Hugh, kissing him hard. "Take off my pants. There's lube in the left pocket."

Hugh's hands trembled from all the arousal as he reached into Mads pocket, took out the lube then undid his zipper, pulling the pants down to his ankles. "Do I get to take these off too?" He tugged on the waistband of Mads's boxers and leaned in to kiss his neck.

"Yes... kæreste..."

Hearing the Danish resound in his ears, Hugh moaned softly and pulled down Mads's boxers, dropping to his knees. He couldn't help himself and put his lips on Mads's hard cock, looking up at him, sliding his lips along, taking a long hard suck as he ran a hand up Mads thigh, eliciting deep moan from him. Moving his mouth away reluctantly he looked to Mads for direction.

"Stand up kæreste. This is about me worshipping your body."

Hugh rose slowly from his knees, looking at Mads. "You... want to worship my body?" He leaned in again, kissing him softly and opening his mouth to touch Mads's tongue with his own. Mads stroked the sides of his body, enjoying the the way Hugh's tongue explored his mouth.

"Yes..." He gently push Hugh back against the ladder again and started kissing his feet. "I would kiss the ground you walk on..." he moved up to kiss his knees, "...loving you makes me weak...and strong.." He kissed his thighs, "...you're so lovable..." then his hips, smelling his skin, "You intoxicate me..." kissed his stomach, "You're the center of my universe..." Mads stood up to kiss his chest, "I love you..." then his neck, "I love you..." And finally kissed his lips, "I love you Hugh."

Hugh was overwhelmed. No one had ever spoken to him like this before or touched him the way Mads was. He reach up to touch his face. "Mads I...love you too. You're everything to me."

Mads kissed him softly, "Turn around." He squeezed some lube onto his hands to warm it as Hugh turned for him, leaning forward onto the ladder, holding onto the sides of it, breathless from anticipation and arousal. He kneeled behind him and softly kissed his entrance before coating it with lube. Hugh gasped, pushing his forehead into one of the ladder rungs as Mads pushed a finger inside him, moving it slowly while kissing his lower back.

"Mads...uhhh God...yes.."

Mads slid his finger out slowly and kissed Hugh's entrance again, not caring about the lube. "Tell me you want more baby."

"I need more...I always need more of you....please Mads." His mouth felt incredible kissing him there, already so slick from the lubricant.

Mads slowly pushed his finger back in, then another, making scissor motions to open Hugh up for him. Looking for that place that would bring Hugh the most pleasure he pushed a third finger inside making him gasp breathlessly as he worked his fingers so beautifully inside. A loud moan escaped Hugh's lips when Mads hit his prostate, he needed it so much. "Mads...Jesus....Mads...." Lubricant ran down his legs and he was leaking again onto the floor, as his achingly hard cock pressed against the ladder. "You're going to make come already." He btit into one of the ladder rungs, overcome with desire.

"It's ok kæreste, you can come, I'm going to make you come again later anyways." Mads stood up behind him, leaving wet kisses on his shoulders and the back of his neck as he kept stroking his prostate again and again, _wanting_ , _needing_ to make Hugh come.

Hugh was whimpering, he could hear his own voice, strained and almost pleading. He bit into the ladder rung again, tasting the wood, and reached back for Mads's spare hand to hold onto as he came, hot and plenty onto his own skin. "Mads..."

"Yes baby... I love the sounds you make when you come just for me..." Mads eased his fingers out and started caressing Hugh's back. Breathless and unsteady on his feet from coming so suddenly, Hugh held on tighter to Mads as he touched his back.

"You make me....feel lightheaded...how are you so good?"

"It feels this way because we love each other." Mads watched a drop of sweat falling from Hugh's neck onto his back and moved to kiss it away, savouring it on his lips. He positioned his cock and Hugh felt him push very slowly inside. "Concentrate on feeling me inside you baby, I'm so hard. Feel how I'm completing you."

"I can't think of...anything else...just you."

Mads started thrusting, alternating between kissing Hugh's neck and shoulders, whispering how much he loved him.

Hearing him say it over and over made it even better, more intimate. "Mads I love you, I love you so much..." Hugh grabbed for his hand again, "Hold me...."

Mads could feel his orgasm building but he needed to make Hugh come first, had to hear that beautiful sound, his ecstatic cries were addictive. Hugh was gasping and moaning, so close to coming again, "Give it to me." He pushed back into Mads, "Harder....Mads, harder." He brought Mads's hand down to his cock making him stroke as he thrust faster.

"Hugh... I need to hear you come again baby, come for me."

Hugh felt the heat in his stomach moving down so rapidly once again, as he tingled all over. "Uh...uh...Mads...." He pushed back into Mads one more time, feeling him hit so hard, so deep inside. He lost himself in the euphoria and came for the second time that night, on both their hands, moaning loudly. When Mads heard him, he couldn't hold on any longer, letting go inside Hugh, filling him with heat. He held on tightly, feeling Hugh's legs buckle. "Hugh, are you ok min kærlighed?" 

"I'm...I'm ok..yeah." He could barely catch his breath but he was smiling, feeling so good, so satisfied. "Don't let go yet, I think I'll drop if you do."

"Don't worry baby mongoose, I've got you." He turned Hugh around, giving him an eskimo kiss and making him smile even more.

"I love you Mr Mikkelsen."

"I know, and I love you Mr. Dancy."

Hugh couldn't keep the the smile off his face, he kissed Mads deeply and said, "So...was it everything you imagined? Did I live up to the fantasy?"

"Everything and more." He kissed Hugh again then started picking their clothes up off the floor. "Let's go back to your hotel room and order some food, sex makes me hungry."

Still smiling, Hugh started to get dressed. "Ok but...I'm ordering biscuits again. And tea."


	9. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very different type of chapter for us! Firstly, it's full of angst. There's no sex or even fluff here.  
> Secondly, we've each written a part, in the first person. And it's told from both Hugh and Mads's POV's individually.
> 
> It was Miryam's awesome idea and there's more to come from this story, hope you guys like it! :)
> 
> [So much angst! Please don't kill us!  
> Miryam]

　

**_Hugh_ **

 

 

 

At 6.15 am I step out of the shower, I've got an early start on the set today, that's why Mads didn't stay over last night. I missed the warmth of his body next to me in bed. I tie a towel round my waist and walk into the bedroom, picking up my phone to check for messages. There's one from Bryan.

**Stay where you are for now. Outside the hotel is crawling with paparazzi.**

I'm more than a bit confused, so I text back straightaway.

**Why? What's happened?**

Before I've even put my phone back down on the table, he texts back.

**I'm assuming it has something to do with this Hugh.**

There's a photo underneath. My heart sinks to the pit of my stomach. It's of me and Mads, kissing in the parking lot that night we broke into the set.

Jesus Christ. Everything's about to crumble. Everything. I slump down on my bed and the phone rings, the caller id is a picture of Claire. I answer and hear the sound that always breaks my heart. It's the sound of my wife crying. My mouth is dry and I can barely speak. But I know it won't matter what I say anyway. No words can make this better.

"Claire....I..."

"Don't." She says simply, "Just don't."

There's a long pause, neither of us speak for what seems like an eternity. Then comes the question.

"Are you in love with him?"

The next word I say is the hardest three letters I'll ever utter. "Yes."

There's a sharp intake of breath on the other end. I imagine her gripping the phone tighter, more tears welling up in her eyes.

"You're supposed to love me. Only me."

I start to cry, the tears burning my eyes like acid. "I do. From the moment I saw you, I loved you."

"But now there's _him_." I hear her sigh heavily. "I can't do this now. I have to go."

"Please call back." I say, "Please Claire."

Another sigh. "Alright." She hangs up and I sit there, totally lost. As guilty as it makes me feel, there's only one person I want to see right now. Only one voice I need to hear. So I text Mads,

 **Call me. Claire knows**.

Then I sit and wait. Hoping to God that the man I love calls me soon.

　

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Mads_ **

 

I'm woken up by the sound of my phone ringing and what seems like a thousand text messages all coming in at once, I glance at the clock on my bedside table, its 6:47AM.

"So damn early…" I walk to the small living room where I left my phone last night after coming from Hugh's hotel room. I didn’t stay the night because he was supposed to have an early start on set.

I finally look at the phone and I have 17 missed calls from Hanne, 4 missed calls from Bryan, 2 from Martha and several others. I look at the messages and the first one I see is from Bryan:

**Is this really as it looks?**

This is followed by a picture of Hugh kissing me in the parking lot and another one of us arriving together at the hotel. I’m officially panicking now.

I read another message from Bryan,

**You know I will support you. Whatever happens.**

He's so damn nice.

My wife has texted me just once:

**We need to talk.**

FUCK.

I call her and she immediately answers. "Mads, are those photos real?"

I sigh, "They are, I’m so sorry"

My phone vibrates while I’m talking to Hanne, probably more text messages. I can't even bear to look.

"Is this just an affair or…?" She’s trying to comprehend what's happening and I feel so sorry I didn´t tell her before.

"Hanne, this is not just an affair, I wouldn’t ruin our marriage for an affair. I know it’s really hard to believe it right now but I love you, I just don’t love you as I used to, and I know it’s the same for you. We can work this out, I’m still going to support you and our children, please let’s do this without fighting. I know I don’t deserve it but think of our children." I plead with her and wait for her answer.

"OK, but I need some time, please don’t call me. I’ll call you when I’m ready."

I sigh again, "Take your time."

"I will." She says and hangs up.

I look at my phone and I have one text from Hugh,

**Call me. Claire knows.**

"The whole damn fucking world knows," I say to myself and dial Hugh's number. I need to hear his voice right now.

 


	10. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the immediate aftermath of their relationship becoming public, Hugh and Mads struggle with what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are gonna hate us again...we're giving you more angst! But with some fluff this time ;) 
> 
> Hang on with us though, because the seas maybe rocky now, but this ship still sails ;)
> 
> [I'm going down with this ship! ♡  
> Miryam]

Hugh felt a rush of relief when Mads's name flashed up on his phone. He answered, hearing Mads's voice wracked with worry for him.

"Hugh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. This is my fault..." His voice broke with emotion, "..if I hadn't kissed you in parking lot none of this would have happened. I didn't see anyone Mads! Where the hell was the bastard photographer hiding?" He slumped forward. "We're going to lose everything aren't we?"

His words stung, hot and clear. Despite losing their families, they still had each other... or so Mads had thought. Now though, he suddenly started to feel afraid. "I wish I had an answer to that."

Hugh heard something in his voice, a change in his tone. "Have you spoken to Bryan? Do you think he's going to fire us?"

Mads sighed, "I haven't, but he texted me and he's really supportive, don't worry about that. I still have a few texts I haven't read but Bryan is ok with us being together." He swallowed nervously. "I really need to see you."

"I want to see you too Mads...but it may not be a good idea."

Mads closed his eyes, ran a hand through his silver streaked hair "Yeah..."

Hugh heard it again, that drop in his voice. Mads was disappointed, hurt even, at his reluctance. "I'm....just trying to do the right thing here. I don't want to make any more mistakes."

"I know baby, you need to do what's best for you." Mads was blinking back tears but trying to keep his voice steady.

That sound, coupled with calling him 'baby', nearly broke Hugh's heart. He took a deep breath. "I'm not even sure if I know what's best anymore. But I suppose we can't make this much worse now. Listen... if you think we can meet without anyone knowing and adding to this shitstorm then I'll be there. I'll always be there."

"That's..." Mads cleared his throat, "...that's the problem, I don't know if there's any reporters outside."

Hugh sighed, "There are. Bryan said the place is swarming with them. Bloody parasites." He ran a hand through his curls, trying to think. "Come here. We're only a couple of floors away from each other, and they can't be inside the hotel can they? Put a on a coat and one of those scruffy hats you wear and come to me. Do that adorable tramp thing you do so well."

Mads smiled despite how bad he was feeling. "I'll be there soon." He hung up and called room service, asking to speak to security who assured him that none of the paparazzi had been allowed inside the hotel. He left his room and headed for Hugh, but despite trying to conceal his identity one lone photographer was lurking in the hallway. He recognized Mads and started taking pictures, flashbulb blinding as he hurried past him, almost running to Hugh's room.

Hugh opened the door as soon as he knocked, almost dragging him inside. "Did anyone see you?" Putting one arm around his neck he pulled him into a hug. "And what are you holding?"

"Biscuits and tea. For you." Mads said, deliberately avoiding the first question.

Hugh didn't feel like he should be smiling but he couldn't help it. "You are...so thoughtful Mr Mikkelsen." Leaning up, he kissed Mads, feeling painful pangs of guilt as he thought of Claire and Hanne.

Sensing what was in Hugh's mind, Mads looked him the eyes and said, "You don't have to feel guilty, at least not about my marriage. I'm not happy about making our wives suffer but I can never be sorry for loving you."

Hugh felt another pang of guilt for feeling glad that Mads loved him. "I'm not sorry that I love you either. But..." He took the biscuits and tea from Mads's hands, "...I shouldn't have acted on my feelings. I'm sorry Mads but that's how I feel."

Mads sank down on the sofa, sighing heavily. He felt truly defeated as a tear rolled down his cheek and he blinked back further tears threatening to fall. "Should I leave then?" He asked, without looking at Hugh.

Hugh's feet felt rooted to the floor. He'd only ever seen Mads this upset when he was acting. "Please don't go. Don't leave me." He found the strength to move forward, dropping the tea and biscuits on the sofa, and kneeled in front of Mads. Taking hold of his face, Hugh wiped away the tear with his thumb. "I'm sorry. Don't leave me ok?"

Mads took his Hugh's hand from his face and held it. "You don't understand Hugh." He couldn't call him sweetheart right now, not after what he'd just said. "I'm completely sure I want to be with you forever, I already told my wife I want to divorce her."

Hugh was taken aback at how sure he was. "You... can't give up everything for me...you just...can't..."

"I'm going to divorce Hanne whether you decide to stay with me or not." Mads heard his own voice turn cold, distant. Hugh heard it too.

"I can't promise you that I will." Hugh's eyes filled with tears, "I want to...but I can't."

"I'm not going to ask you to stay with me, that's your decision to make." Mads stood up slowly, letting go of Hugh's hand. "I really need to go."

Still kneeling, Hugh watched him walk away . "Mads please...." He stood up, following Mads before he got any further. "I asked you not to leave me...I can't lose you too."

"You're not losing me Hugh, just think for a second what you're asking of me." He moved close to Hugh again, gently stroked his cheek as Hugh lean in to his soft touch.

"I'm trying to give you the chance to walk away from this. From me." Hugh took hold of his face again, trying not to cry."I love you. But I can't walk away from my marriage yet."

"I'm not asking you to walk away from your marriage, just please try to make up your mind so I that I know where I stand." He put his arms around Hugh, holding him close and stroking his dark curls.

There was something about the way Mads hugged him, always had been. The way he held Hugh in his arms made him feel more safe and loved than he ever had before. "I don't know what to do. I only know that I love you Mr Mikkelsen."

"I love you too baby mongoose."

Hugh couldn't help smiling again. "I missed you calling me that."

Mads sighed and tried to relax in his arms. "I'm so tired and it's not even 9 am."

"Do you want to lie down?" Hugh stroked his back, concerned by how tired he was. "Or take a shower or something to relax and I'll make the tea?"

"A warm bath. If it's ok with you." Mads felt like he was walking on eggshells, so unsure about their relationship and how to be around Hugh right now.

Hugh kissed him again, to reassure him, though it felt different now for Mads. The kisses almost hurt his lips, no longer bringing the promise of love but tasting instead like uncertainty. "I'll put the kettle on..." He hurried through to the kitchen and back again, taking Mads by the hand, leading him through to the bathroom, "...and run you a bath while it boils."

As he turned on the taps and found a towel, Hugh could feel Mads watching, waiting for something. Something Hugh couldn't give him right now: Certainty. "I'll uhh...leave you to it..." He suddenly felt very aware and uncomfortable being in a room with Mads undressing. And that feeling just added to his sadness.

Mads watched him leave and closed the door with a soft click. He quickly undressed and sat in the warm water, head leaning on the border of the tub. Unable to stand anymore, he started crying, silent tears rolling down his cheeks, not wanting to make a sound.

Hugh leaned against the other side of the door, breath catching in his throat. He just wanted to be in there with Mads. In the room. In the bath. Just sitting, holding each other. He pushed himself off the door and walked to the kitchen, finished making the tea and walked back to the bathroom door, hesitating but then speaking. "Mads?...Can I come in? I've got tea."

Mads quickly tried to compose himself, "You can leave it outside the door and I'll get it." He didn't want Hugh to see him crying.

"Oh....ok." Disappointed, and upset, Hugh set the cups down but didn't want to walk way. He grabbed a chair and put it next to the door. "I'm going to sit here for a bit ok? And if you want, you can talk to me Mads...."

"Hugh..." Mads wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, "You don't need to do that."

Hugh knew he was crying. He could hear it now. Putting his head in his hands, he fought back tears too. "I'm not going anywhere... ok?"

Mads finally regained a little composure and sighed, "This is stupid, you can come in."

So relieved, Hugh got up immediately and picked up the cups, opening the door with his elbow. He saw him, _his Mads_ , sitting there with water lapping around his perfect skin. His eyes were a little red from crying but Hugh didn't say anything. "Here," He handed him a cup, trying to smile.

"Thank you." He took a few sips before setting it down. Hugh was good at making tea, he couldn't deny that. "Mmm...it's good."

Kneeling down next to the bath, Hugh stroked a hand gently through Mads's hair, wanting to comfort him, show him that he cared. Mads closed his eyes, enjoying the touches. "Join me?"

Hugh hesitated but only for second, then nodded in response. He leaned forward and kissed Mads deeply, he needed to. "I so desperately want you to hold me."

"You must be reading my mind." Mads enveloped him with wet arms, holding him for a few seconds before gently starting to pull Hugh's shirt over his head. Hugh stood up and took off his pants and boxers, then stepped into the hot bath and sat between Mads's open legs. Mads took hold of him in a loving embrace and kissed the back of his neck. "You're home." He whispered in Hugh's ear.

Hugh closed his eyes, smiling because he knew Mads was right. "I love you Mr Mikkelsen." He held onto Mads's arms wrapped around him, enjoying the feel of his skin and flesh on his own again, protecting him from the harsh world outside.

Mads left a trail of soft kisses along Hugh's shoulder before answering, "I love you baby." He rested his head on the same shoulder, inhaling the scent of the man he loved. "I love your smell."

Hugh sighed contentedly as Mads breathed him in, and leaned back into his kisses. It felt good to feel Mads's strong chest on his back, to be enveloped in the arousing comfort of his open legs. "I can't live without you. Your touch, your kiss. The way you speak to me."

Another tear fell from Mads's cheek and landed on Hugh's shoulder. "If you'd told me that yesterday it would've been the happiest day of my life, but this uncertainty is killing me. I would never pressure you to make a decision but please baby... don't take too much time." Mads held onto him tighter, "I gave you my heart... but if you think my heart is not what you really need please give it back ....as empty as it might be."

Hugh was overwhelmed. And he knew there was only one possible response he could give. He turned in the bathtub, kneeling between Mads's open legs, and leaned in, kissing him softly. "I love you and I won't give you up now. I'm keeping your heart Mr Mikkelsen _. I choose you."_

Mads looked at him, not knowing what to say. His tears fell again and though they were from happiness, he was still afraid that Hugh would ultimately choose his wife. "But....Claire?"

Hugh gently wiped his tears away with one hand, "I...love her...but I'm _in_ love with you. I will feel immense guilt and I will struggle with this...but I need you to be patient with me because... I will not leave you Mads." Hugh took his hand, "I'm your kæreste, and you are min kærlighed."

Mads smiled back at him, "I can be a very patient man. And your Danish sucks as much as my British accent, so we definitely need to spend more time together."

Hugh laughed, finally feeing lighter than he had in hours. "We really do..yes.." He leaned in again and kissed Mads, stroking his chest. "This isn't going to be easy...but we can face it together."

"Yes baby," Mads kissed him gently, tasting hope now, "We'll get through this."

 


	11. Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads calls his daughter and Bryan to do some damage control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember english is my second language and I wrote this all by myself =)
> 
>  
> 
> [Love this chapter, I think Miryam did an awesome job and captured Mads's voice (inner and outer) so well :) - Fannibalistic ]

I wake up in my hotel room at 10am after a very late night of thinking about our situation and how I’m still scared you’ll decide to stay with Claire. I make myself a cup of coffee and decided to call Viola, she picks up the phone at the third ring.

“Hi dad.” I hear her voice a little sad

“Hi sweetheart, let’s not pretend you don’t know what happened ok?, I just want you to know I love you all and I’m not planning on disappearing of your life… unless you want me to…”

“I love you daddy, I’m not happy about what you did but I’m sure you’ll explain that to me the next time I go visit you” she says and I hear her trying not to cry

“Of course little bug, we’ll talk soon. How’s Carl taking it? I’m thinking about calling him next.”  I take a sip of coffee and sit on the couch.

“He’s not taking it so well, you better wait a few days before calling him.”

“I’ll wait then. I love you Viola.”

“I love you daddy.”

I hang up and sigh, another day of trying to put some order to this mess. I call Bryan and he doesn’t answer right away, but just as I hang up he calls me back.

“Hey Mads, I was waiting for this call. This is a stupid question but how are you guys?” I can hear the sound of people around Bryan, he’s probably at a restaurant.

“Trying to fix this mess.  I’m doing better than Hugh.”  I sip from my coffee again and run a hand through my hair.

“Yeah, well, you can take a week or two off, I already talked with David and Martha about it and we all agree to support you however we can and to give you guys time to fix things up.”

“Thank you Bryan, I appreciate it. Can we talk tomorrow in person? I know Hugh wants to see you too.”  I finish my coffee and leave the cup on the small table next to the sofa.

“What about tomorrow at 6 in the afternoon?”

“Great. At Hugh’s hotel room?”

“Sure. See you tomorrow. Oh and I’m sending Hugh some flowers and tea… you’ll get beer and chicken wings.” He laughs.

“You know me too well” I laugh, “Send Hugh some biscuits too, he loves those things.”

“Sure. See you tomorrow.”

“See ya.” I hang up and text Hugh:

“ _Bryan'll see us tomorrow at 6pm, your hotel room. PS.  He knows us too well._ ”

Just as I finished my text I can hear the door bell.

“Time for chicken wings,” I say to myself and go to answer the door.


	12. Made To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads and Hugh meet with Bryan to discuss the scandal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lighter chapter this time, a break from the angst and back to the Madancy fluff and hotness we know you guys love ;)
> 
> [The holy triad reunites and our bunnies have sweet sweet sex, you can't ask for more ;)
> 
> If you like what you read please leave us kudos and a comment, we'll really appreciate it. ]

Hugh had never been so nervous about a meeting with Bryan in his life. He'd made tea but now he was just pacing up and down in his hotel room not even drinking it. He heard a knock and recognising it as Mads, rushed to answer the door.

  
"Hey," Mads said, putting his phone in his pocket as he stepped inside and kissed Hugh. "Bryan's outside the building, he'll be here in a minute."

  
"Hey," Hugh kissed him back and held onto him, needing Mads to be his anchor. "I'm so glad you're here."

  
"I didn't know you were so anxious about seeing Bryan, you should have told me, I could have come here earlier."

  
Hugh chuckled softly into his shoulder, then pulled away to look at him, smiling. "You're not Mr Punctuality remember? I know you too well Mr Mikkelsen, it's best to just let you get to where you're going in your own time."

  
Mads poked him in the ribs to make him laugh a little. "I could become Mr Punctuality if you need me to."

  
"I know." Hugh took hold of his face with both hands and kissed him again. "I know you could." There was another knock and Hugh sighed, "Here we go." He opened the door to see Bryan smiling warmly back at him. "Hi," Hugh greeted him as he walked in and raised his right arm to show Mads a six pack of beer and his left hand with a small basket of British candy and biscuits for Hugh.

  
"I bet you guys love me now!"

  
"That's so sweet of you Bryan, " Hugh took the basket from him and Mads grabbed the beer. "I...uhh...I'm not sure what to say...I'm sorry if we've caused any bad publicity for the show."

  
"You really don't need to apologize. At all. First of all, that's your personal life and second, are you kidding me?! The internet exploded! Actually I think some of the Fannibals exploded too. " He grinned, "It was actually good publicity for the show, the audience skyrocketed. You just need to be concentrate on your families. Oh and being careful not to kiss in front of me, because I assure you I'll take a picture and I will share it with the Fannibals." He chuckled and took a beer from Mads.

  
Hugh raised his eyebrows but couldn't help laughing. He was so relieved and amused at Bryan's reaction. "Well I...have to admit I'm relieved. You and so many people work so hard on the show." He gestured for them all to sit at a small table near the window. Mads was already distracted, opening a can of beer. "Well I see Mr Mikkelsen is happy with his gift."

  
Mads swallowed a gulp and smiled. "Really happy Mr Dancy." He set his can down on the table, took Hugh's hand and turned to Bryan. "We are relieved our personal lives didn't damage the show. You know we're having a difficult time, is there any chance we can have a few weeks off?"

  
Bryan couldn't quite believe he was actually seeing the two of them holding hands. He paused, blinking a few times before answering. "Of course, as I told you yesterday, Martha, David and I decided we could manage without shoothing any scenes with you guys for two weeks. And if you need more time you just need to ask and we'll see what we can do."

  
"Thank you Bryan we appreciate it." Mads said, holding Hugh's hand a little tighter. It felt different for them both, holding hands front of someone. Good different. Really good. Like a weight was lifting off their shoulders.

  
"Not a problem, I just want you guys to be happy, I can certainly relate to being a gay man in the public eye."

  
"I...haven't thought of this as a gay relationship. Not because I'm reluctant to but...because I don't see it as me falling in love with a man..." Hugh looked Mads in the eyes and smiled. "I see it as falling in love with Mads."

  
Bryan was sure his eyes were bright with tears. "That's the whole point, loving someone beyond their gender. But.... you know you'll be called gay by the press, you'll need to be ready for that."

  
"We understand." Hugh put a second hand on Mads's. "We're comfortable with that."

  
Mads smiled at back at the man he loved, "Yeah... they can say whatever they want."

  
"Well, I'm glad about that." Bryan put his beer on the table, "Before I go, the cast and some of the crew are organizing a dinner party in your honor, Martha is bribing you both with the promise of cooking Italian food, what do you think? I know Mads will be there if there's plenty of food." He winked in the Dane's direction.

  
"A dinner for us?" Hugh knew he looked surprised, everyone was being so supportive. "I...yes we'll be there. Thank you again, for everything."

  
Bryan hugged them both, incredibly happy after seeing how much they supported and loved each other. "You don't need to thank me, just be sure to be at my place this Friday at 7pm."

  
"We'll be there."

  
"Bye Bryan" Hugh said with a smile as he opened the door.

  
As soon as Bryan had gone, Mads put his arms around Hugh again, holding him. "See? It wasn't that hard, Bryan is a cool guy."

  
"Yeah...I got myself too worked up. I'm a worrier," Hugh smiled up at him. "You'll have to get used to that Mr Mikkelsen."

  
Mads flicked his nose playfully and smiled down at him. "Not a problem." As Hugh settled on the sofa, Mads walked towards the table, where he'd noticed Hugh's iPad earlier. "This place is too quiet." He turned turned it on and tapped to hear the last track that Hugh had played. 'Candy' by Robbie Williams started playing and he laughed, "You're so British"  
Hugh grinned back him. "Yes very...so you're going to find a lot of Coldplay and Ed Sheeran on there too."

  
Mads groaned, "Coldplay? That's music to sleep to." He dropped down on the sofa next to Hugh, putting an arm around him.

  
"Hey, I have some Rolling Stones albums on there too you know! It's not all soft rock. So what would you like to listen to Mr Mikkelsen?"

  
"I don't mind listening to all of that." Mads stole a kiss as the next song started. He raised his eyebrows, "Now, that's good music."

  
Hugh smiled. "John Legend, Made To Love. See? Not all British on my playlist." He sighed contentedly and snuggled up to Mads, "I Iove this song."

  
Mads kissed the top of his head. "You were sent for me too..." He sang softly with the song, "The perfect work of art." Gently stroking Hugh's arm, he whispered in his ear, "You really are a work of art to me."

  
Getting aroused by his words and touches, Hugh looked into Mads's eyes as the song played. "I was never sure of a God before but I know he must exist. He created this." Hugh kissed him hard and passionately as the drums rolled into the chorus, holding onto his neck as the song played on, 'I was sent here for you.' "We...were made to love, Mr Mikkelsen."

  
Mads looked deeply into his eyes and saw them free of doubt. "Yeah...we were."

  
The next song started, Just Say Yes, by Snow Patrol and they both smiled at the lyrics, seeming to suit the moment prefectly. 'I want you to stay here beside me.' Hugh leaned close to Mads's ear, taking hold of his hand and whispered, "I'm ready."

  
A shiver of anticipation ran down Mads spine, he took off Hugh's shirt as the song continued, 'Cause I'm aching and I know you are too. For the touch of your warm skin as I breathe you in'. Mads bent his head to smell Hugh's neck and as Mads breathed him in, Hugh unbuttoned his shirt and ran a hand over his chest, enjoying the familiar sensation of silver chest hair under his fingertips. He'd missed it.  
"Take me to bed," He breathed in Mads's ear, "Make love to me."

  
Mads took Hugh's hand from his chest and kissed the palm. "I love you," He stood up, taking Hugh in his arms and carried him to his bed, putting him down gently on it. Hugh unzipped Mads's pants as he stood front of him, letting them drop to the floor before pulling Mads on top of him.

  
"I...need to go slow ok? At least at first.."

  
Mads closed his eyes for a moment, steadying his breath before answering, "Of course baby mongoose, whatever you need." He moved a stray curl from Hugh's face and pushed his hips slowly against him, trying to keep some composure. "You should be on top baby."

  
Hugh rocked his hips back into Mads and kissed him again, feeling them both hard against each other. "I'd like that." He undid his pants and let Mads drag them down then moved to pull off Mads's boxers, freeing his erection. He turned Mads so he was sitting on top of him, straddling his hips and took hold of his cock, stroking it, remembering how his hard flesh felt in his hand.

  
Mads moaned deeply in response, realizing just how deprived he'd felt these past few days. "I love your touch so much, your hands.. are... so soft."

  
Hugh kept stroking as Mads moved into his touch, and ran the other hand over his own nipples, gasping at the sensations together. He'd learned how much it turned Mads on.  
Mads closed his eyes briefly, trying to control himself again and exhaled slowly through his mouth. "Hugh... let me touch you please."

  
Hugh stopped stroking and stood up on the bed. As Mads looked up at him he pulled down his boxers and kicked them off, letting Mads see everything, all of him. He straddled him again, taking hold of his cock and guiding Mads's hand to his own. "At the same time."

  
Mads nodded and they started stroking together. His skin prickled, burning with the heat of desire. "This feels incredible"

  
"I know..." Hugh managed to say, "I missed you...so much. Missed touching you and feeling your hands on me."

  
"I missed you too... so damn much..." He thrust again, not so restrained this time, Hugh made him feverish and desperate for release. "I want to feel you inside me so badly... would you fuck me slowly? Till I'm begging you like crazy to please make me come?"

  
Hugh moaned, loving how much Mads wanted and needed him. "Yes...I want to hear you...uhh....say my name as I fuck you nice and slow." He let go and so did Mads as he move back to get lube out of the bedside table drawer, then got on top of Mads again. "Open your legs."

  
Mads did as he said and waited for him, stroking his own thighs and cock and moaning softly.  
"Keep going...." Hugh started coating his cock with the lube as he looked at Mads. "...it's my turn to watch you."

  
Mads moaned again, "Do you like to watch me touching myself while I look at you? You know I'm imagining my hands are yours."

  
"Yes..." Hugh breathed hard and shallow. "...I like it...don't stop yet."

  
Mads kept stroking slowly. "Let me feel you inside me baby, make love to me kæreste....I need you so much."

  
Hugh put some lube on his fingers. "I'll fuck you soon...just keep touching." He started teasing Mads's entrance, just outside, really teasing him and rubbing his own nipples again with the other hand, as he looked Mads in the eyes.

  
Mads was sweating now, goosebumps running through his skin. "Hmmm... you make me feel so good... "

  
"I've been waiting to...make you wet again for... so long..." Hugh's cock leaked onto his skin and he couldn't wait any longer, he stopped touching and moved Mads's hand away from his cock, then moved over him, pulling his legs tight around. "No preparation..like last time ok? You're going to feel me fuck you...slow and hard."

  
Mads moaned in approval. "Yes... I like that..." He opened his legs wider, inviting Hugh inside.

  
Hugh push the head of his cock inside, then more of himself almost straight away as Mads gasped underneath him. "Ok?" He asked, looking down at Mads.

  
The stretch was almost too much too soon, "I'm ok... just wait a moment."

  
Hugh didn't move, not wanting to hurt him. "I love you...I'll do whatever you need...tell me what you need."

  
"Just... come here..." Mads wrapped his arms around Hugh, and they held onto each other, letting Mads adjust. Hugh was so hard inside him, and needed to move in or out but wouldn't until he said he was ready.

  
Mads kissed his forehead, then his lips. "You can move now...I'm ok..."

  
Hugh started moving, so slowly out and then in..and out and in, looking Mads in the eyes, watching for his reaction. "Ok Mads?"

  
"Hmm... yes..I'm ok..." Mads began to move his hips slowly with Hugh, loving the way their bodies felt together. "I love how soft your skin is." They were moving really slowly now and he kissed Hugh's shoulder, then his mouth deeply, moaning into each other, and that's when Mads realized they weren't just fucking, they were making love.

  
Hugh could feel it too, how special it was. "I love you.." He said softly into Mads's mouth as they kissed, "I love you so much.."

  
"I love you too baby." Mads stroked Hugh's damp back and once again inhaled the skin on his neck. "I'm...really close..."

  
Hugh thrust a bit faster, his legs and hips ached with the exertion, he was so close to coming too. "Hold on for me...til I'm....uhh..the only thing in your head...the only thing you feel...and hear..and taste..."

  
"You're...the only..." Mads moaned loudly, "hmmm....nothing matters... just you.." He kept thrusting, the hair on his arms standing up.

Hugh gasped and thrust harder, hitting his prostate now, and he remembered Mads's words from earlier,"Beg me," he whispered.

  
"Please baby... please make me come..." Mads gasped, "I need you...I can't think of anything, nothing exists at this moment, just you.... and the way you feel inside me."

  
"Touch yourself again..." Hugh managed to say, loving this but trying so hard to hold on and not come yet. "And speak Danish...call me sweetheart again....it's been so long..."

  
Mads stroked himself and moaned, "Yes kæreste..." He felt so damn close now as he desperately whispered in Hugh's ear, "Du er den eneste ene... you're the only one," Translating it at the same time, needing Hugh to understand every word.

  
"Uhhh...." Hugh thrust hard into his prostate again, then again. "You can...come for me...let go on my skin..."  
"Yes baby... " Mads thrust his hips back into Hugh, desperate to find release, "Yes...uhh God..." He finally came, white pearls of lust staining Hugh's pale skin, as he whispered his name.

  
Those words pushed Hugh over the edge. "Uhhh ...uhh...Mads...Je..Jesus..." He climaxed, bursting inside Mads, feeling every cell in his body tingle as he shuddered and fell limp in his arms.

  
Mads held onto him, both sweating and shaking from the force of their orgasms. "That...was... wow..."

  
Hugh kissed his damp chest and managed to raise his head, smiling. "Yes....it really...was.." He pulled out slowly and lay beside Mads, still breathless, and stroked his face. "Fuck...I love you Mr Mikkelsen."

  
"And I love you Mr Dancy. " Mads laughed softly, "Say 'fuck' again, I like it with your accent."

  
"Fuck." Hugh said again, smirking and deliberately making his accent stronger. "Fuck.." he kissed Mads, "Fuck..." and kissed him again. "How's that? Foul mouthed enough for you?"

  
Mads laughed again, "Not enough but we can work on that." They laid face to face on their sides and Mads guided Hugh's head to his shoulder, "I want you closer." As soon as their skin touched again they both trembled, still so sensitive.

  
Hugh held on tighter, tracing fingertips down Mads's arm, to his wrist, then took hold of his hand, and intertwined their fingers. "It's as if that song was written for us you know...you and me Mr Mikkelsen, we were made to love."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of updates guys, thats down to me, I have a broken laptop at the mo so that's slowing me down with the editing and adapting. But we have some awesome stuff coming soon :)


	13. A Very Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh wakes up from a very nice dream and Mads is happy to help him re-enact it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giant sized apologies from me for the delay in updates for this one guys! As some of you know I've had a broken laptop, which is finally fixed now (yay!) so I'm working through the backlog of chapters to adapt and post. 
> 
> Thanks for being patient and that goes for Miryam too, she's been full of awesome ideas as usual :)  
> Hope you guys like this one, and there's more coming your way soon ;) 
> 
> Fannibalistic xx

Mads woke up to the beautiful sound of Hugh moaning. It was soft, barely audible but Mads definitely heard it. They both laid naked under the covers, Mads's morning erection touching Hugh's lower back. He smiled and kissed his lovers shoulder. "Care to include me in the fantasy?"

Hugh's eyelids fluttered open. Smiling, he turned to face Mads. "If I do, it'll just make you harder Mr Mikkelsen."

"I like the sound of that." Mads moved over Hugh, who opened his legs for him, then started to slowly thrust, both their erections rubbing deliciously together. "Hmm, you seem to be getting harder, I knew you couldn't resist my charm."

"I can never resist." Hugh moved with him, grinding flesh on flesh, and reached up to run his fingertips along Mads tantalising lips. "Can we act out the dream?" he whispered.

"Of course..tell me what happened."

Hugh smiled then turned Mads suddenly, straddling him. "I was on top again..but..." He trailed his fingers through Mads's chest hair. "...You were fucking me." He reached for the lube that was still on the bed from last night and started coating Mads's erection, as Mads made pleasurable noises under his touch. "We were by a lake and you laid out naked on the grass, so I got on top and started riding your hard cock." He leaned down and whispered next to Mads's perfect lips. "It was fucking amazing, Mr Mikkelsen."

"It sounds amazing." He grabbed Hugh by the hips, one of his hands moving round, looking to prepare him. Hugh moved it away, placing it on his cock instead.

"No preparation, I want to feel it like I did in the dream. And just like I did to you last night." He moved Mads's hand up and down, "Stroke me through it."

"Hmm...as you wish Prince Charming. " He continued the strokes Hugh had started and lightly moved his other hand along Hugh's thigh, stroking him there too. "Your skin is so perfect... and I love the smell of your arousal."

Hugh hummed softly in response to the strokes, took hold of of Mads's cock, getting higher on his knees and started to lower himself down, gasping as the head pushed inside him. He stopped, then went a little further down. "Do I really smell good when you're turning me on?"

"Oh God, you have no idea how good you smell when we're having sex." Mads thrust slowly, careful not to hurt Hugh in this new position. "You drive me crazy."

Feeling Mads move up into him, Hugh smiled with the sensation of growing pleasure, then went down further, gasping and taking Mads completely inside. "Glad to hear it." He stopped moving completely, resting his hands on Mads's stomach, leaning down to kiss him, feeling him so hard and big inside. After a few moments of adjustment he leaned back up again and started to slide up and down on Mads's cock gasping and biting his lip. "Uhh...God this is good."

"Fuck... yeah" Mads tried to keep still for a while, letting Hugh move up and down, getting used to the invasion and new position, then started slowly thrusting too. "I love to feel your heat on my cock."

Hugh moaned at his words and the sublime friction and start running his fingers over his hard nipples, touching himself the way they both liked it.

"Mr Dancy, you're such an exhibitionist" Mads thrust harder this time to let Hugh feel just how much he liked watching him touching himself.

Hugh smirked breathlessly, "You...make me like that...so fucking debauched."

Mads used both of his hands now to stroke Hugh's cock and ran a finger over the slit, pushing him further to the edges of oblivion.

"Uhhh God yes...faster Mads...."

Mads thrust faster, loving the sounds their bodies made moving together . "You feel so good and tight, I wanna be inside you forever, I can't get enough of you." He spat on one of his hands and carried on stroking. "Hmm...Hugh, just like that, keep moving."

Hugh moved up and down, loving the increased speed and friction. "Hmmm ...yes..uhh.. I want that too...damn you fill me up." He closed his eyes, mouth dropping open as he leaked pre come onto Mads's hand and skin. "Yes....Jesus Mads...fuck me..."

"hmmuhh..." Mads thrust harder, desperate to make him climax. "I want to see you come for me, knowing how good I can make you feel, your hot come on my skin and your scent all over me."

"God yes...Mads..." Hugh came down harder on Mads's cock as he thrust faster up into him, now hitting his prostate again and again. He saw stars, skin burning all over as he felt his orgasm building, reached out for Mads's hand and intertwined fingers. "I love you," He whispered, not sure if Mads could even hear him, and threw his head back as he came hot and desperate onto Mads's hand and chest. Mads felt it. Hot and almost stinging just like he remembered. He let go, coming inside Hugh, coating him with his own heat deep inside. Sitting up, he put his arms around Hugh who was still staddling him, holding him tight, and not pulling out yet, his cock twitching from orgasm.

"Just...like the...dream.." Hugh managed to say, smiling down at the man he loved.

Mads smiled back, looking up at the young man he adored through silver streaked hair that had fallen onto his face. "I'm glad you're happy." He laid Hugh down, both gasping softly as Mads slipped out from him.

"In the dream, we bathed naked in the lake after..." Hugh stroked Mads's cheek and kissed him, pulling him closer, "You touched me and kissed me under a waterfall...will you do that, now in the shower Mr Mikkelsen?"

"Yeah, I like the sound of that." He stretched, supressing a yawn, then got out of bed and gathered Hugh up in his arms.

Hugh almost laughed, "You're carrying me again? This is becoming a very romantic habit."

"I like carrying you." He walked into the bathroom and carefully let Hugh down to stand on his own.

Hugh caught his hand and kissed him, "And I like being carried."

"That's lucky baby mongoose, because I'm not planning on stopping."

"You're my Danish knight in shining amour." Hugh said as they stepped in and turned the shower, kissing him again.

Mads kissed back and tickled his stomach "Knight in shining ADIDAS."

Hugh laughed out loud, "Who needs armour when you have a tracksuit?" He leaned back against the shower wall as Mads got closer and started smelling his skin again, going down from his head to his neck and then to his lips, kissing him softly.

"Mmm..." Hugh opened his mouth, letting Mads's tongue slip inside. "Where did you learn to kiss so well?"

"I've learned with you."

Hugh smile into the kiss, enjoying the feel of Mads's strong hands now on his hips. He leaned in close and kiss his neck, biting softly on his ear. "Did you notice how much I swore as you fucked me?"

"Yeah, I noticed...and I fucking loved it."

Hugh smirked, "You wanted me more foul mouthed....and I'm here to give you what you want Mr Mikkelsen."

"Everything that I want?"

Hugh slid his leg up and against Mads. "Everything. Why...did you have something in mind? Is there something I can do for you, my knight?"

"Let's see," Mads put a finger on his chin in mock ponderance, "What about a kiss here?" He pointed to his left nipple.

"Oh I think I can do that." Hugh bent his head down, planted a soft kiss on Mads's nipple, letting his tongue slip out and lick around it, as Mads suppressed a moan. "Anything else?"

"I... think this one needs a kiss too" He smirked and pointed to his right nipple.

Smirking again, Hugh moved across and repeated the teasing, this time grazing Mads's nipple with his teeth.

"Mmm... that feels so good. What about being extra nice and kissing all down my back?"

Hugh straightened up and whispered in his ear "I can do that. Turn around, lean against the wall." He put both hands either side of Mads's on the tiles, softly breathing in his ear, before starting at his neck with slow, soft kisses, moving down between his shoulder blades. Moving down further with more kissed then licked all the way down his spine to the top of his ass. Hugh dropped to his knees and planted one more soft kiss there then stopped.

Mads arched his back, missing the sensation already, wanting to feel Hugh's soft lips over his skin again. "Bite me.... please, baby...leave marks on my skin."

Hugh hesitated for a moment before taking hold of Mads's hips and putting his mouth on his lower back, baring teeth, biting hard enough to leave marks. He'd been unsure at first but now it was turning him on, and he was getting hard again aready as Mads moaned and gasped somewhere above him. Biting lower, leaving teeth marks on his ass cheeks, he marked him, making Mads his.

"Please Hugh...tease me with your tongue...."

"I..I haven't...done that before Mads...what if I don't do it right?"

"You'll do it right, but don't worry I won't mind if you prefer not to... just please keep touching me with your mouth."

Hugh appreciated that Mads wasn't pushing him into it, but now he was curious. He wanted to know what it was like. "I said 'everything'. And I meant it." Hugh stroked his cheeks with both thumbs, then pulled them apart and licked his lips. He leaned forward and tentatively put his tongue at Mads's entrance and started to lap at his hole, hearing himself moan with the pleasure of a new sensation.

Mads gasped again trying really hard to keep still. "Uhh...God... Hugh, your tongue feels amazing....can you make me come like this?"

Hugh felt pleased that he was doing it well, making Mads feel good. "I can try, if you want me to. I don't want to stop now."

"Yeah, make me come Hugh." Mads gasped, resting his forehead on the bathroom tiles, the coldness making him shiver . "Make me come, you're so good baby, sink your nails into my skin."

Turned on further by how much Mads was enjoying this, all Hugh wanted to do now was make make him come. He pushed his tongue in further and faster and dug his nails into Mads's ass cheeks as he held them apart, leaking pre come onto his stomach as he pressed and released tasting where his own cock had been last night.

"Remember last night when you were inside me, filling me with your big cock?" Mads said, as if reading Hugh's mind, "...mmmm... I loved it, I don't care that I'm sore now." He opened his legs and leaned further forward to give Hugh better access. Unable to control himself anymore, words of lust and want spilled from his lips, greedy and eager for more of what Hugh was giving him. "Mmm...mmm... yes, just like that . Feel how hard you make me, stroke my cock kæreste, you're so good, I need you to make me come, please baby."

Hugh reached around and stroked Mads as he licked and pushed his tongue into the warmth of him, rhythmically teasing while he stroked. Hugh heard himself moan again and again as he got lost in the sensations, his own cock getting even harder.

"I'm so close... don't stop Hugh..."

Not wanting to stop, Hugh moaned louder so Mads would hear and dug his nails into Mads's cheeks again with one hand as he stroked faster with the other. He ached but kept going, needing to hear Mads come, needing to feel him shudder in ecstasy.

Mads breaths were erratic from the pleasure, his moans of appreciation echoing around the bathroom. He came as Hugh sank his nails in again, white pearls of desire staining the bathroom wall. He leaned, panting as Hugh knelt behind him, his face and cock aching. Mads carefully sat in front of him, smiling, then kissed him, tasting himself in Hugh's mouth. "Let me take care of you now,"Hugh nodded and opened his legs letting Mads bring him even closer to the edge. "Uh...uh...Mads..."

Mads sucked harder and stroked Hugh's stomach, occasionally letting his nails leave little marks on Hugh's skin as Hugh touched his nipples, rubbing them slow and hard. It didn't matter if Mads saw him this time, he was doing it for himself, because he loved it. Heat rose and fell in his stomach, "Mads I'm...I'm..."

Mads hummed so Hugh could feel the vibration on his cock while he sucked, needing, wanting so badly to taste Hugh's come.

Hugh's head fell back and he whimpered, too overcome to even moan anymore. It felt incredible. "Mads ...Mads....please...Jesus yes..." His mouth was dry and he felt his whole body tingle as he gasped for breath, then shuddered and gripped onto Mads's hair tighter as he came in his mouth.

Mads swallowed slowly as Hugh watched then moved forwards to embrace him, holding him close again, feeling him tremble from his orgasm. "Hmm, so you liked it?" Mads teased.

Hugh couldn't help chuckling softly into his shoulder as they held each other, the warm water cascading down upon them. "Yeah...you could say that..." He pulled back to kiss Mads. "And...you did too...Not bad for my first time then?"

"Not at all, " Mads kissed him again then stood up, and Hugh took the hand he offered, letting Mads help him up on unsteady legs.

"Still my knight in shining ADIDAS." Hugh smiled as they stepped out of the shower. "So will you be making me breakfast for being such a good boy this morning?" He put a hand on Mads's ass and wrapped the other around his waist, looking at their naked bodies in the bathroom mirror.

Mads sighed, thinking how perfect they looked together. "Let's compromise, I make the breakfast, you make the coffee."

Hugh rested his head on Mads's shoulder and smiled back at him. "Ok Mr Mikkelsen...it's a deal."

 


	14. Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take another rough turn for our favourite couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said there was more coming your way soon didn't?! ;) 
> 
> Sorry it's an angsty one again though...but lots of fluff and some cute humour too :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Aren't they the cutest couple ever?. Miryam]

Hugh put his head on Mads shoulder and sighed contentedly as they lay on his bed. "You are perfect to snuggle up to Mr Mikkelsen."

Mads poked him in the ribs playfully, "Just to snuggle Mr Dancy?"

"Well we're both fully clothed and I intend to stay that way....so yes just to snuggle with." Hugh kissed him softly, "I'm here to go over lines with you for when we get back to work remember? And you promised to behave." He smirked and kissed Mads again.

"I must have been drunk...Ok...which lines do you want to go over?"

"Honestly....none of them. I'd rather have sex." They both burst out laughing, "But I have to be well behaved too... So how about we start with the new pages Bryan sent us today?" He sat up and picked up a script from the bedside table.

"Yeah, good idea" Mads moved closer and started reading over his shoulder as Hugh smiled and leaned back into him, enjoying the closeness.

His cellphone rang and they both sighed, "Should I get that or just let it go to voicemail?"

"You should answer, I'm going to get a beer,do you want one?"

"Yeah thanks...but I want tea later." Hugh said with a smirk as he picked up his phone.

Mads grinned, "You and your Britishness," He made his way into the small kitchen, took two beers from the fridge and walked back to the bedroom. As soon as he saw Hugh's face, he knew something wasn't right. He took a big gulp of beer and sat next to him.

"...Can...can she really do that?" Hugh put his head in his hands. "I can't lose my son...you have to do something, you're my lawyer for Gods sake. Alright...Call me later...bye..." He hung up, hands shaking as Mads put an arm around him.

"What happened?"

Hugh grabbed onto him and started to cry. "Full custody....Claire's going for full custody of Cyrus..I'm going to lose my son."

Mads was completely speechless for a few moments, stroking Hugh's curls, trying to think of something comforting, reassuring to say. "You won't lose Cyrus, don't worry baby, right now everything looks so difficult but it'll get better soon."

"I wish I had your optimism." Hugh wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked at Mads. "My lawyer says that she can use my 'infidelity' against me in court. That my life with you isn't 'stable enough' to bring up a child, even part time. I can't see a way out of this one."

"So it's really...really bad?" Mads asked, resisting to make a decision that he knew would hurt them both but would secure Hugh being in his son's life.

"It's pretty bad..." Hugh rested his forehead on Mads's. "Just...hold me for a while ok?" He layed down on the bed pulling Mads with him."I need you right here with me."

"Ok. " Mads held him for a while, thinking what to do as Hugh lay on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love my little boy...I haven't always been a good husband but I've always been a good dad...I'm not giving up without a fight."

"You shouldn't have to be going through this, I'm not letting you lose your baby." Mads slowly, reluctantly let go of him. "It's all my fault." He kissed Hugh for what he knew in that moment would be the last time. "Please Hugh, don't hate me, I love you so much but I won't see you again." He stood up and walk towards the bedroom door as Hugh watched him with wide eyes, clouded with tears and panic.

"Mads please!" Hugh jumped up catching his hand as he walked away. "I can't do this without you. Please don't leave me."

"That's the whole point, you won't need to go through this,you can go back to Claire. I'm so sorry." Mads gently pulled his hand from Hugh's, tears stinging his eyes. "Please don't try to contact me." He almost ran to the door, hurried out of the room, and headed straight to the hotel parking lot.

Hugh stood with his feet rooted to the floor for what seemed like an eternity as his world crashed down again. He managed to move and rushed to the window in time to see Mads get in his rental car and drive off at speed. His eyes fill with tears again and he sank down onto the sofa behind him, phone in his hand, knowing that the only person he would call in a situation this bad was Mads.

                                                                           *************************************

Mads drove fast and aimlessly for what seemed like forever, till he finally calmed down a little. He saw a bar he recognised, parked up and went inside, asking the bartender for tequila. Beer just wasn't enough right now.

He looked at his phone and saw a couple of missed calls from Hugh. Feeling like it would be impossible for them to work together now, he texted Bryan, _"I quit. I'm sorry"_ and then drowned his phone in a glass of water that was sitting on the table. He sighed and drank straight from the bottle of tequila.

                                                                                  *******************************************************

Hugh's phone rang, startling him out of thoughts of worry about Mads. The caller Id read ' _Bryan_ '. He'd hoped it would be Mads but was relieved Bryan had called. Maybe he could help. "Bryan! Thank God...something's happened...Mads has left me..." His voice broke with emotion.

"What? Why?I just got a text from him saying he quits. Where is he?"

"I don't know where he is, he just drove off and won't answer my calls. Claire is going for full custody of our son..." Hugh tried to keep his voice steady, "...Mads blamed himself and he left me...he just upped and left me..."

"Ok stay calm Hugh, he's probably driving around or in a bar, I doubt he's left the city yet."

"I have to find him. I need to make him listen, tell him this isn't his fault." Hugh jumped up and grabbed his keys off a table, throwing a coat on. "I'll find him if I have to drive all night and go round every bar in Toronto."

"Ok...I'm going through a few things with Martha and David so I can't help you right now, call me if you can't find him in an hour and I'll excuse myself to help you find him. I haven't told anyone that Mads quit, I'm sure we can figure this out."

"Alright, thanks Bryan." Hugh hung up as he hurried through the door and out into the hotel car park. He got into his rental car and started driving through the city, determined to find the man he loved.

*********************************************

Mads had already drunk so much he could barely keep his eyes open but he noticed a lot of people standing outside the bar, the security guard was trying to keep a crowd back. Then he saw camera flashes through the window. "Shit..."

****************************************

Hugh drove for nearly an hour, pulling up outside various bars, not seeing Mads's car parked anywhere. As he headed towards one bar that Jonathan had taken some of the cast and crew to one night he saw a huge crowd outside and several paparazzi. Not caring whether they took pictures or not, Hugh pulled up, just needing to get to Mads. He struggled through the crowd and a doorman let him in, he saw Mads straightaway, at the bar with his head down. "Jesus, look at the state of you. What have you done to yourself Mr Mikkelsen?" He put a hand his shoulder.

Mads was so drunk and so sad, he also felt like he was going to fall asleep at any moment when he heard Hugh's voice, "I'm so drunk ... I love you so much, I can't imagine my life without you."

Hugh smiled with relief, happy that he wasn't saying the same things as earlier. He put his head against Mads's, and whispered in his ear. "And I refuse to live my life without you. I'm here to take you home."

Barely opening his eyes as he spoke, Mads managed to say, "I can't let you do that... I can't... let you lose your... son..." Before everything turned black and he passed out on the bar. Mads was heavy but Hugh was stronger than people assumed he was. He took hold of him and headed for a side door, asking the manager if someone could bring his car around. He managed to drive off discreetly a couple of minutes later while bar staff kept the paparazzi busy at the front.

"Mads?" Hugh said gently, when they arrived back in the hotel parking lot. "I need you to wake up, I carried you once already tonight but I don't think we're both going to make it upstairs with you unconscious."

Mads heard him speaking but his voice sounded far away, down a tunnel. "I don't want to wake up," He mumbled.

"Well I need you to Mr Mikkelsen." Hugh kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car to open the door for him. "I need you to lean on me and come upstairs. I'm not going anywhere without you."

"You're so bossy Mr Dancy... " Mads opened his left eye and smiled, "You look so funny, your hair is all messy" He laughed drunkenly and offered his hand to Hugh who chuckled softly.

"You're bloody adorable. And my hair is messy because I just carried my drunk and unconscious boyfriend out of a bar. "

Mads opened both his eyes now. "Am I your boyfriend?"

"Of course you are." Hugh replied, smiling and trying to guide Mads through a side entrance to the hotel and into an elevator. " And one day....I hope you'll be my husband."

Mads leaned on the elevator wall and felt his eyes closing again. "I think I want a puppy." He mumbled again and Hugh burst out laughing.

"Instead of a husband or as well as?"

"Can I have both?" Mads asked with his eyes closed and forehead on the wall "... and a beer?"

Hugh put his arms around him to pull him out door as the elevator stopped. "You can have both... But no beer. At least not tonight."

"Aww... ok." Mads looked around him, sudennly bewildered. "Where are we going?"

Hugh tried not to laugh again. "We're going to my room, I'm going to make you coffee and tuck you up in my bed."

"Ok... are we going to bed... naked?"

Hugh laughed out loud now, "I would like nothing more than that Mr Mikkelsen, but ..." They arrived at the door and Hugh got himself and Mads inside. " ...You are very drunk and I'm a gentleman."

Mads slumped down heavily on the sofa. "I love... you..."

Hugh stood in front of him, stroked his face and smiled despite how worried he was about everything. "And I love you. So much."

Smiling up at him, Mads took his hand, "I'm sorry I broke up with you." He slid down the sofa and lay there, "I don't know what else to do."

Hugh kneeled down next to the sofa, holding his hand. "It's ok, I know why you did it and it just makes me love you even more." He ran fingers through Mads's silver blonde hair, "But promise me Mr Mikkelsen, that you'll never leave me again. Because I can face anything if I have you by my side."

"I pro...hmm...I think I quit Hannibal." Mads said, suddenly remembering his text to Bryan.

Hugh chuckled again, "Yeah...that happened. But luckily he paid no attention to that. And I texted him in the elevator to say I found you."

"Thank you" Mads raised his head a little trying to kiss Hugh but couldn't quite reach his face. "Bryan is so classy... he should be our best man"

Hugh bent his head to meet Mads's lips, "So is that a yes?"

"Yes...to what?"

Hugh grinned at how drunk he was, "That you'll be my husband. And make me the happiest man on the planet."

"If you take off my shoes I can be your husband." Mads grinned drunkenly and ruffled Hugh's hair with his hand.

"Well that sounds like a fair trade. But I want a ring as well Mr Mikkelsen... A nice one." He lifted Mads again after taking his shoes off, led him to his bed and laid him down, but Mads pulled Hugh down next to him.

"I'm gonna give you rings for **all** your fingers... your toes too."

"Well that might be a little much," Hugh snuggled up to Mads, holding him in his arms. "But I'm not going to argue with the hottest man in Denmark."

"Good..." Mads closed his eyes and started to fall asleep, his head resting on Hugh's chest.

Hugh closed his eyes too and whispered in Mads's ear so it was the last thing he heard, "I love you Mr Mikkelsen."

 


	15. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads wakes up with one hell of a hangover, and Hugh knows just how to help ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm still catching up with all the chapter updates guys!)  
> Fluff and smut galore in this one, lol! 
> 
> Hope you guys like it! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Did you guys watched the Pannibal at Paley Fest? wasn't it awesome? ALL THE MIKKELDANCY!!! Miryam]

Mads opened his eyes and felt an intense pain in his head, he felt weak and sick. Groaning, he turned on his side and there Hugh was, beautiful as ever. He'd been awake a few minutes, just watching Mads sleep. He looked back at him, grinning "And how are we feeling this morning Mr Mikkelsen?"

"Mmm... Like I got hit by a truck... a very big truck." He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed slowly. "I'm sorry I behaved like an ass."

"You weren't an ass...." Hugh stroked his face, "You were saving me. My 'knight in shining ADIDAS' " He kissed him softly. "But I don't need saving. I just need you with me. I meant it when I said that I can face anything with you by my side."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just so afraid of you being hurt because of me." Mads moved closer and rested his forehead against Hugh's.

"I'm afraid of that for you too....but...this long road were on, I'm glad I'm travelling it with you. We can be less afraid, together."

"Yeah." He left a small kiss on Hugh's forehead and groaned again. "This headache is killing me."

"I'll get you some aspirin for that." Hugh started to get out of bed, "And if you're a very lucky boy, breakfast in bed too." He said with a wink.

"I'm a very lucky man, breakfast or no breakfast." Mads covered his head with the duvet and closed his eyes.

Smiling, Hugh put a t-shirt and a pair of Mads's tracksuit pants on and headed for the bathroom to get aspirin and then the kitchen. He warmed croissants in the oven and made coffee and brought it all to back to Mads on a tray. He was still under the covers, "Tell me you haven't fallen asleep again when I've just made you breakfast."

"You say breakfast, I hear coffee!" Mads threw the covers off. "Thank you so much Hugh." He took the aspirins and swallowed them with the coffee, running a hand through his silver streaked hair.

"Gotta look after my boyfriend haven't I?" Hugh said with a smile. His eyes wandered down Mads's body now that he'd moved the covers back, and leaned into his neck, kissing softly, "And thank you for insisting on always sleeping naked."

Mads felt himself blushing despite how bad he felt and took a bite from the croissant.

Hugh raised an eyebrow, "I haven't made you blush since that night after the Fannibal Awards...it's nice to see..." He took the croissant from Mads and put a hand on his stomach. "Let's see if I can do it again.." He put the croissant to Mads's lips, "Open wide Mr Mikkelsen."

"That sounds so dirty." Mads opened his mouth to bite the croissant. "Hmmm..." He swallowed it slowly then sipped from his cup of coffee and moaned softly. "This is so good."

"I'm good at making breakfast...and a lot of other things" Hugh smirked stroking his stomach.

Mads took his hand and kissed it. "I don't think I'll be of much use today, I feel terrible."

"That's ok...I'll do all the work for both us today. And how about we start with me running you a nice warm bath...." He ran a finger down Mads's neck and chest. "And I'll scrub your back, make you feel better."

"That sounds wonderful." Mads set the coffee down on the bedside table. "You're being incredible and I still feel so guilty about everything. You looked for me despite not having an idea of where I might be, I'm so worried about the stupid paparazzi, I don't even want to see the photos that are probably being posted everywhere right now."

"Of course I looked for you. I love you and I wanted you home safe with me." Hugh sighed, "As for the photos...well I managed to get us out of the bar discreetly and the ones they took of you before that aren't that bad. I promise."

Mads nodded then shivered and pulled the sheets back around himself. "I think I might have a slight fever."

Hugh put a hand on his forehead, "You do feel a little warm" He stroked a hand through Mads's hair. "Ok I'm running you that bath now, not too hot. And then we can snuggle up on the sofa and watch a film. Whatever you want."

"Sounds great to me, thank you" He laid down again and waited for Hugh to tell him when the bath was ready. His headache seemed to be going away already.

Hugh started running the bath and poured in some bubble bath, smiling at how cute Mads was going to look sitting in it. When the tub was full he walked back in the bedroom. "Your bath awaits, Mr Mikkelsen."

Mads smiled and offered his hand to Hugh, he didn't need help to stand up, just wanted to touch him. They walked hand in hand to the bathroom and Mads raised an eyebrow when he saw the bath.

"I thought you'd look cute surrounded by bubbles." Hugh said with a smirk.

Mads laughed and stepped into the tub. "I hope I do."

Hugh watched him sit and sink down into the bubbles then walked closer and kneeled next to the tub. "Yes you definitely do." He skimmed his hand across the water, scooping up some bubbles and then blew them in Mads's direction, making him laugh and bat them away.

He softly took Hugh by the neck and kissed him. "I love you so much."

Hugh melted into the kiss. "I love you too, with all my heart." He picked up a sponge and started bathing Mads's skin, gently stroking along his shoulders and neck.

"Hmmm, that feels so nice." Mads reclined into the tub, closing his eyes and enjoying Hugh's touch.

Hugh smiled, "It's good to see you finally relaxed." He moved the sponge down along the bubbles in his chest hair and across both nipples.

"Yeah..." Mads moaned softly, "This is great." He was starting to feel a different kind of fever run through his body.

Hugh moved the sponge down further, along his stomach and then under the water. "And is this good too?"

"Hmm... yeah... so good." Mads moved his hips involuntarily, and Hugh could see him already getting hard under the water, where the bubbles were parting. He slid the sponge down even further stroking his half hard cock.

"Hugh... that's... hmm... my skin feels so sensitive..."

"Hmmm...shall I go softer...or harder then?"

"Soft... harder...just keep touching me."

Hugh rubbed a little harder with the sponge, and leaned in to kiss Mads, then put his other hand in the water and stroked his inner thighs.

Mads responded, leaning foward to kiss and bite his lips hungrily, moaning quietly and moving ointo Hugh's touch. "Join me?"

Hugh hummed appreciatively against his lips, "Mmmm...I'd love to.." He pulled away to stand up and pulled his shirt over his head, then dragged the tracksuit pants down, standing for a few moments naked in front of Mads so he could see he was hard too. Mads grabbed his hips and leaned closer to kiss his thigh, then his hip and finally put lips on his hard cock. He started to suck, moaning from the pleasure it brought him and so Hugh could feel the vibration.

"Uhh God...Mads..." Hugh moaned and watched his perfect lips move up and down, loving every second. He put one hand on Mads's head holding onto his hair and running the other hand across his own nipples, rubbing and pinching them. Mads stroked his hips, looking up at him as he sucked. It was such a turn on, the way Hugh knew so well what liked and didn't hesitate to pleasure himself.

"Uhhh uhh...a little harder..with your tongue Mads...please..." Hugh was so wet, and tingling all over, he felt like he was going come any minute standing right there.

Mads moved his tongue harder against Hugh, wanting to give him what he needed, and used one of his fingers to tease his entrance, rubbing it.

Hugh's breathing was so erratic and his legs felt unsteady, he rubbed his nipples harder, moaning. "I...wanted to touch myself there....but it's ....uhhh...Jesus...so much better when you do it..."

Mads kept sucking, moaning and humming for his pleasure, when he felt Hugh near his orgasm, he penetrated him with his finger, illiciting a quiet moan from Hugh, his voice lost in the euphoria. He whimpered and came, hot and fast into Mads's mouth, pulling on his hair and dropping the other hand from his own chest finally. Mads held onto him so he wouldn't lose his balance and swallowed slowly, really enjoying the product of his pleasure.

Hugh grabbed his arm, swaying slightly, smiling, satisfied and breathless. "And that's just what you can do when you're not feeling well..."

Mads laughed, "I'm a man of many talents. Come here." He opened his arms.

Hugh stepped into the bath, holding one of Mads's hands to steady himself and sat between his open legs as Mads wrapped his arms around him. He felt Mads's cock still hard against his back. "I still need to care of you..."

"Hmmm I won't say no to that." Mads thrust his hips into Hugh's back.

Hugh reached for a bottle of bath oil on the side of the large tub and handed it back to Mads, smirking to himself. "How about something...different..." He moved forward and pulled the plug out, letting out most of the water, then kneeled with his back to Mads. He bent right over, opening his legs, letting Mads see everything. "Well what are you waiting for Mr Mikkelsen? Fuck me."

Mads sat for moment, surprised and so turned by the sight before him. "I love hearing that." He moved forwards and squeezed a big amount of the bath oil over Hugh's lower back using it to massage him for a few moments, his hands going lower and lower till he reached Hugh's entrance again. He pushed a finger slowly inside him, then poured more oil on his hands, pushing another finger in to prepare him.

"Uhh...fuck me...yes uhh... " Hugh loved the sensation of Mads's fingers and the little bit of water that was left, lapping around him.

Mads thrust his fingers deeper inside him, stroking his prostate. "Do you like it Hugh? Tell me what you need."

Hugh's breathing was shallow again, his fingertips digging into the bath. "Yes...yes...I fucking love it...more...harder... I'm begging...please..."

Mads scissored his fingers, giving Hugh more of what he wanted as he writhed around beneath him. He stroked Hugh's back gently with his other hand as he pulled out his fingers, then coated his own cock with the bath oil and started to very slowly push inside him, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation of Hugh's warm body enveloping his cock. "Hugh... you're so tight baby."

"God yes....I'm tight for you...all for you Mads....the only one who fucks me...and makes me come like you can." Hugh pushed back into him, reaching his hand back to grab onto Mads's hand.

"Hmmm....all for me baby, we belong to each other." He thrust harder and bit the back of Hugh's neck softly.

"Yes....yes...I love you..." Hugh's eyelids fluttered as he held onto Mads's hand, "Fuck... me...give me everything...harder Mads...fuck me and come..."

Mads thrusting harder into him, trying to meet his demands, and started stroking his cock at the same time, loving to hear him swear as he got lost in all the sensations.

"Uhh...uh...Je...Jesus....your driving me crazy Mads...I won't come til you have....fill me up....nice and hot..." Hugh couldn't help himself and used his spare hand to rub his hard nipples again as Mads thrusted and stroked.

Hearing that was the last thing Mads needed to come, hard, filling him completely and Hugh felt it, so hot and heavy rushing through deep inside him. Gasping, Mads leaned fowrad onto him, kissing his back. "Hmm Hugh, come for me kæreste."

Hugh let go, shuddering over and over again, gasping for breath and uttering Mads's name. His head dropped forward nearly into what was left of the water, and Mads took hold of him, pulling him back to sit in his arms. He pulled out from Hugh gently and held him, sitting with him between his legs, resting his chin on Hugh's shoulder. "That was amazing."

Hugh was happy to lie back in Mads's warm embrace, exhausted but so satisfied. "It...really was.." He said, still catching his breath, then leaned back to catch Mads's lips with a kiss. "You made me come twice...again."

"Well, baby mongoose, that's because I'm great at sex as well as being the Hottest man in Denmark."

They both laughed, "Well of course you are. But let's not forget my naughty idea....not bad for a Prince Charming."

"And I always thought Prince Charming had vanilla sex."

Hugh couldn't help laughing again, "Not this one." Hugh took one of Mads's hands and lay it on his chest, where his heart was beating fast. "I'll always need you, right here. You know that now right?"

"I know min kærlighed." Mads could feel his heart beat.

"Good..This is our perfect day..ok? And tomorrow I'll face whatever is to come, with you by my side."

 


	16. Love And Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh is granted visitation for Cyrus, so he brings him to Toronto to spend time with Mads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a TOTAL fluff fest! ;) 
> 
> We wrote it recently but before the Pannibal and now it just seems even more cute and fluffy after seeing all the Mikkeldancy/Madancy moments on that:)   
> (and the title is obviously a little nod to Hugh's film 'Blood And Chocolate') :)
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Hugh pulled into the hotel parking lot after picking Cyrus up from the airport. He'd met Mads before but Hugh was nervous and excited about him meeting Mads now they were together.

The weather was terribly cold, colder than last year if that was possible, but Mads had decided to wait for them outside anyway. He had a big blue balloon and a pack of hot chocolate ready to make. Hugh saw the balloon before he saw the handsome man attached to it and couldn't help smiling. "Come on little man." He took Cyrus out of his car seat and carried him over to Mads. "Hello Mr Mikkelsen, I see you came prepared."

"Of course, how can't I? This little guy is precious." He took Cyrus's bags from Hugh and started walking inside the hotel, Hugh followed and noticed Cyrus looking at him, then at Mads. When they got in the elevator he stood close to his fiance and said, "Cyrus, remember Mads?" Cyrus looked up at Mads and smiled.

"Hello little boy! Here, this is for you." Mads gently tied the balloon to Cyrus's hand with a small loose knot. "Is that ok?"

Hugh smiled at him reassuringly, "Of course it is, he loves it." Cyrus was smiling so much and bobbing the balloon up and down. The elevator opened and they got to Hugh's suite. Cyrus had been there a few times so he looked comfortable and happy when Hugh put him down carefully on the sofa. "I think Mads has some chocolate! How about daddy makes some and you sit with Mads?"

Mads kneeled down next to the sofa and took off Cyrus's little knitted hat. "You're _so_ blond". Mads thought he looked incredibly cute with his rounded cheeks and big smile. "I'm so happy you're here little baby, you make your daddy really happy too." Mads poked his tummy gently, provoking a small laugh.

Hugh was grinning in the little kitchen, listening to the two of them talking. He loved hearing Cyrus say 'daddy'. As he walked back in Cyrus pointed at Mads and said, "Mas." Hugh handed Mads his hot chocolate and put Cyrus's little cup down on the table to cool first. "He's pronouncing it wrongly but it's very cute."

"Actually... he's right. That's how my name is pronounced." Mads said with a laugh.

Hugh looked at him in surprise. "Are you telling me... I've been mispronouncing your name for all these years?"

"Yeah" Mads laughed again, "It's ok, I'm used to it." He took a cautious sip from his chocolate and Cyrus pointed at him again, smiling. "Mas!"

"My son is a genius." Hugh laughed, "And you never corrected me...Oh God even when I've..." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "..called it out in bed."

Mads laughed louder at that. "I like how it sounds when you mispronounce it with your British accent, don't worry about it."

"Well..I suppose that's ok then." Hugh smiled ruefully as he picked up Cyrus's little cup and tested it, not too hot now so he carefully gave it to him.

"Mmmm." Cyrus made little happy noises, enjoying his warm chocolate.

Siging heavily, Hugh put his head on Mads's shoulder, "I wish it could be as perfect as this, all the time. No worries."

"It will be, soon enough"

"Mas..Mas...daddy...daddy."

Hugh smiled again, "I think he gets that you're important."

"Such a clever little boy." Mads picked him up and sat on the sofa, slipping off his shoes and crossing his legs with Cyrus sat between them, holding onto his cup and yawning. " _Den lille Ole med paraplyen, ham kender alle småfolk i byen; hver lille pige, hver lille dreng, han genner skælmsk i sin lille seng."_ Mads sang in Danish.

Cyrus put his hand up to touch Mads's when he'd finished singing, and giggled. "Mas..."

"It's a lullaby, it means _The little sandman with the umbrella, The friend of Snow White and Cinderella, When you are sleepy, he takes your hand, And guides you gently to fairyland."_

Hugh smiled happily, and settle on the sofa next them, putting a hand on his son's head and stroking through his hair.

"I remember when Carl and Viola were babies, it's crazy how fast they grow." Mads finished his chocolate and set the cup on the small table in front of the sofa, carefully reaching around Cyrus on his lap.

Hugh nodded, "I have all that to look forward to...the terrible teens, and pre-teens."

"Oh you have no idea." Mads laughed softly.

Hugh snuggled up to both of them as Cyrus yawned again. "But at least I know I won't be doing it alone."

Mads leaned into him, "I'll be right here with you." He felt a warmth inside, sharing this moment with him, holding Hugh's precious son in his arms. "I'm surprised you're letting me hold your baby this long, you're kind of a controlling dad." He took his phone from his pocket and showed a few photos of Hugh holding Cyrus protectively. "I might have browsed for pics of you while I was waiting."

Hugh looked at his phone and smirked, "Oh you 'might have' ok...And I'm not controlling...I'm protective."

"Yeah.. you're protective... controllingly." Mads laughed and Cyrus stirred in his arms. "Sorry buddy" He whispered and kissed his little head.

Hugh stroked Cyrus's cheek as he looked up at them both sleepily. "And of course I'm letting you...you're going to be a big a part of his life. You're the man I love."

Mads just smiled, happy to hear Hugh say those words.

"Remember what you said 'yes' to the other night Mr Mikkelsen, " Hugh said with a grin, "You agreed to be husband, and you're buying me a nice ring."

"You took advantage of me, baby mongoose, I was in no condition to say yes to a marriage proposal, and let's not forget that _you_ proposed and now _I_ have to buy a ring" He winked, then looked down at Cyrus, now completely asleep.

"I may have taken advantage, but who can blame me when I had the hottest man in Denmark drunk on my sofa?"

Mads smirked then gestured with his head towards the bedroom and walked with Cyrus in his arms, laying him down gently in the beautiful crib Hugh had bought for him. As he watched him sleep for a few moments he took a small black box from his pocket and sighed happily.

When he got back to the sofa, the expression on his face had changed, Hugh could recognise these subtle differences now, he knew Mads too well. "Is he settled in the crib?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping" Mads sat down close and slipped an arm around him.

"Everything ok Mr Mikkeslsen? You're awfully quiet suddenly."

"Yeah..." Mads sighed again, "These past few months have been so crazy, sometimes I wonder if we're going too fast, but there's no other way for me, I just love you so much." He took Hugh's hand and started playing with his fingers, intertwining them with his own. He was feeling nervous and Hugh could tell.

"I love you too. More than I ever thought possible. Moving slow just doesn't work for us."

"So... " Mads took the box from his pocket and placed it in Hugh's hand. "Would you be my husband?"

Hugh raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Yes." He said straightaway, smiling happily before he even opened the box. And when he did a few seconds later, it took his breath away. "Oh..oh wow....this is beautiful." He almost whispered, his eyes shining with tears.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me." Mads took the ring from the box and slid it on Hugh's finger, then kissed him softly. It fit perfectly.

Hugh melted into the kiss, putting his hand on Mads's neck and holding onto him. When he pulled back, he looked down at the ring on his finger then back at Mads. "Mas Mikkelsen, I love you."

"I love that you pronounced my name correctly, and..." Mads kissed him again, ".. I love you Hugh Dancy."

 


	17. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start looking up for our favourite couple and Hugh has something to show Mads ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still moving slower than I'd like with the chapter updates guys, but we think you'll find this one worth the wait. And my God...do we have two awesome chapters coming soon too ;)

 

 

Hugh was just getting back to his hotel room from a walk when his cellphone rang. The caller id said it was his lawyer, and his heart sank. ' _Please let it be good news this time'_ he thought to himself. He answered, and after a few seconds was smiling and crying with relief. When the call was over he immediately dialled the one person he wanted to share his joy with. "Mads? I've finally got good news."

"Good news? That's great, what happened?"

"Claire's dropped the custody claim. We get joint custody!"

Mads's eyes opened wide "That's great of her,I'm so happy she did that, you and Cyrus deserve to be with each other."

"I'm so happy too, I want to celebrate! Get your arse over here now Mr Mikkelsen, and bring beer and some wine!"

Mads laughed, "Your wish is my command, my prince. I love you, see you in a minute." He hung up and went to take a quick shower, for a minute contemplated the idea of shaving but decided against it. Hugh liked his stubble. He grabbed a six pack and a bottle of wine and headed to Hugh's room.

Hugh flung the door open as he was still knocking and threw his arms around him, Mads hugged back as much he could with his hands occupied with the drinks. Hugh pulled back and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you baby mongoose."

Hugh smiled, and wiped fresh tears away then let go of him, realising his arms were full, "Sorry I'm just so happy." he said grinning, "Here let me take that," He took the wine and beer and put them on the coffee table next to the sofa.

"No problem kæreste, I'm happy to see you happy. " Mads sat on the sofa and slipped off his sneakers. "So, what made her change her mind?"

Hugh picked up two glasses from the kitchen and sat down next to him. "Cyrus." he said smiling, "When he got home all he could talk about was 'daddy and Mas' apparently. 'Happy daddy' were his exact words according to my lawyer. I think that's what did it."

"That baby is a genius."

"Of course he is, he's my son," Hugh said, grinning again. He poured himself a glass of wine and handed Mads a beer. "Eveything's finally falling into place." He sighed and snuggled up to Mads. "I still get to be a dad _and_ I'm marrying the hottest man in Denmark."

"Yeah, I don't think I can be happier right now, and you're so lucky to marry the hottest man in Denmark." He smirked and took another gulp of beer as Hugh laughed.

"But not the most modest man in Denmark." Hugh sipped his wine and held his hand out to look at the beautiful engagement ring on his finger. "Hmm...I'm not sure it's actually enough though....I think...you should move in with me Mr Mikkelsen."

Mads moved his face closer to Hugh and kissed his jaw. "Hmm... are you sure baby mongoose? I would love that."

"I'm so sure." Hugh leaned into his soft kiss, feeling Mads's stubble against his own face. "Unless you want me to move in with you? But I think we both know my suite is a lot more tidy than yours," he said with a smirk.

"That's true, I think the cleaning lady hates me. I'll move in here." Mads set his beer bottle down and wrapped both arms around him, his nose resting on Hugh's shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the closeness of the man he loved.

Hugh laughed again then sighed, so content in Mads's warm embrace. "And maybe..." he said hesitantly, "..when we're not filming we could...buy a place together? Our own home. With a little room for Cyrus?"

Mads smiled, "Sounds perfect to me, but we'll need a big house because we'll need rooms for Viola and Carl too." He bit Hugh's shoulder softly then kiss it.

A soft moan escaped Hugh's lips, he couldn't help it when Mads bit him. "I was just going to suggest that," He turned his head to smile at Mads, happy he liked the idea. "This is really happening isn't it? Our future together."

"Is it so hard to believe?" Mads pulled Hugh loser, enveloping him with his legs.

"Mmm.." Hugh made another little noise of appreciation, he loved the feeling of sitting between Mads's strong thighs. "It is to me, when everything's been going so wrong for us. You were right though everytime you said that things would be ok."

"Of course, I'm always right." Mad's grinned and kissed his cheek.

"And there's the modesty again," Hugh slowly, glided his hands up Mads's legs wrapped around him.

"You knew what you were getting into. Hmmm...I love how your hands feel over me."

"Yes I did." Hugh turned to face Mads, kneeling between his legs and running his hands over them again. "And I'm glad I ... got into it." he whispered in his ear.

"I'm glad too." Mads kissed him and started unbuttoning his shirt as he watched.

"Hmm...you seem to be undressing me Mr Mikkelsen. And we aren't even married yet." Hugh said with a smirk and straddled Mads's hips, holding onto his shoulders.

"Are you planning on waiting for the wedding night?" Mads bit his shoulder and smelled his neck, breathing him in. "Because I'm sure I can't wait."

"I think it's a little late for that...we've already done so many naughty things." Hugh opened his zipper then put Mads's hand on his chest, rubbing his nipple with Mad's fingertips. "And there's a thousand more we could do before we get married."

"So...Many...more..." Mads leaned forward to tease the other nipple with the tip of his tongue, illiciting another soft moan from Hugh.

"Hmm...Mads" Hugh reached down into his open pants and started to touch himself through the fabric of his boxers, but Mads moved his hand away.

"Patience, baby mongoose." He took off Hugh's pants and boxers. "Let me help you release all that tension you've accumulated."

Hugh felt so alive to be naked, tingling with anticipation. "Hmm....you're going to de-stress me Mr Mikkelsen? I like the sound of that."

"I aim to please you... but not here." Mads took him in his arms and carried him to their bed, laying him down gently on it before taking off his own clothes as Hugh watched.

"I...have something...something that could be one of the 'thousand naughty things' we do before we're married."

Mads raised his eyebrows, "I'm intrigued."

Hugh reached under the bed and pulled out a small box. "I was doing a film in Europe and one night I was out walking after filming all day. There was a...sex shop open." He blushed and opened the box. "I...was curious...so I bought this..." His blush deepened as he held out the box for Mads to see what was inside.

Mads looked into the box and smirked as he took out the small anal plug that was inside and started to examine it. "Baby mongoose! You really surprised me this time."

Hugh blushed even redder and laughed nervously "I surprised myself. If it's too much we don't have to use it. I wanted to know what _that_ was like....you know....to be penetrated there and I didn't understand why at the time...but I never used it."

"I love the idea of using it." Mads kissed him and pushed him gently down onto the bed again then started sucking on the plug, turning Hugh on even more.

"You do?" Hugh asked, surprised and relieved. "There's lube in the drawer...do you know how...I mean have you....used one before?"

"I have..." Mads took the lube out of the drawer and moved to kneel between Hugh's legs. "I'll make this good for you baby"

"That's not the answer I was expecting but...I feel better knowing that." Hugh tried to relax, opening his legs wide as he looked up at Mads, who had another knowing smirk on his face. He kissed Hugh's hip then poured some lube on his fingers, warming it before he pushed one finger slowly inside him while kissing his stomach and hips.

"Hmm..uhhh..." Hugh tried not to writhe too much on the bed, but he loved how Mads did this. "I always love how your fingers feel inside me..."

"And I love how you feel from the inside... so warm..." He moved his finger inside Hugh for a while before penetrating him with a second finger.

Hugh's breathing quickened and he ran his hands through Mads's hair as while he kissed his stomach. Then he said something, it slipped out before he could stop himself, thinking about the plug and other things they'd done, how Mads seemed to know things that he didn't. "I'm not the only man you've been with am I?"

Mads paused for a moment and smiled. "You're the only one that matters."

"That's ok then." He smiled before gasping as Mads added a third finger and hit his prostate, slowly stroking it, but not enough to make him come yet. "Fuck Mads....that's so good."

"I know darling..." He kept keep touching Hugh's prostate with his fingertips, feeling the small bud swelling inside him then gently pulled out his fingers and coated the plug with lube. "Raise your hips baby."

Hugh did as he'd said and settled on the pillow Mads put under him, but he felt suddenly nervous. "I...want this but...I've never..." He blushed again. "You're the only thing I've had inside me...this is different."

"We don't need to do it if you're not sure about it." Mads kissed his thigh softly in reassurance.

Mads never pushed him into anything he was uncomfortable with, and that Hugh knew that he was safe with him. "I trust you. And I want this."

"Ok kæreste, you can tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable." Mads stroked his thighs before starting to push the plug inside him, very slowly to get him used to the new sensation.

"Hmm....hmmm..." Hugh arched his back a little as Mads eased it in, comforted by his words. "It...feels good...keep going."

Mads pushed it in further, then more, until it was in completely, all the while kissing Hugh's hips and lower stomach, getting closer to his cock. It didn't feel quite as different as Hugh thought it would, and he relaxed more as he watched Mads's mouth move down his body.

"I'm going to turn it on, ok?"

Hugh looked down at him and slowly nodded, then took a deep breath, not knowing how it was going to feel. Mads turned it on to the lowest mode and looked at his face to see his reaction.

Hugh's breathing quickened again. "Oh God..." A smile spreads across his face, "...that...ohh...feels good already..."

Mads smirked. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He kneeled closer to Hugh, taking hold of both their cocks and stroking at the same time.

"Uhh...uh...yes....Mads....that's even...better...."

"Yes baby... close your eyes, feel how good I'm making this for you, just for you darling... " Mads kept stroking, taking pre come from his own cock and rubbing it onto Hugh's slit.

Hugh closed his eyes and gasped, biting his lip. "Uhh Mads...you're so good...."

Mads reached for the plug and increased the intensity of the vibration a little, then let go of his cock to start sucking on Hugh's, using the plug to thrust in and out of him as he writhed and moaned on the bed.

Hugh opened his eyes to watch. "Uhh Mads...I..pictured this...I wanted you to suck my cock while I had this inside me..." He ran his hands up to his hard nipples and start rubbing and pinching them the way they both liked it.

Mads moved his mouth away. "I just love that you have such... naughty thoughts." He kissed one of Hugh's nipples before moving down to suck him off again, harder this time, moaning against his fiance's hard flesh.

"And I love....how...you always want to act them out..." he managed breathlessly, getting overcome now with all the sensations.

Mads smirk with Hugh's cock in his mouth and reached to increase the vibration of the plug, penetrating him deeper to let it vibrate directly on his prostate, using his other hand to stroke Hugh's thighs and lower stomach.

"Ohhh God.....yes...Mads..yes..." Hugh almost whispered, the sensations so intense he could barely speak.

"Come for me baby... come in my mouth, I want to taste you." He slightly sunk his nails into the flesh of Hugh's thighs, heightening the experience further.

"Mm..Mads....fuck yes..." The heat had been buidling in Hugh's stomach and he felt it drop, letting go, hot semen rushing into Mads's eager mouth as he came, calling out his name and clawing at the sheets underneath them.

Mads swallowed slowly before turning off the plug without taking it out of him. He took Hugh in his arms and stroked his stomach as he shuddered with after shocks of his orgasm. "Yes baby, just like that, close your eyes again, feel it on your skin and inside you. How does it feel?"

Hugh smiled breathlessly, "So...fucking...amazing..." He kissed Mads hard, letting his lips linger. "I'm..glad you..knew what you were doing.."

"I'm happy my experience is making you feel like this." Mads kissed his shoulder and down his arm, his whole body looked flushed and sweaty. He was glowing.

As Hugh started to come back to his senses he felt Mads still hard against him. "You held on to make me come? Jesus, you are a good boyfriend," He smiled again and put his hand on Mads's cock, "My hands are still a bit shaky, stroke with me ok? I want you to come all over me. Drench me in come."

Mads covered Hugh's hand with his own and stroked a few times, but he needed more. "Hmmm... just a moment..." He moved over Hugh, between his legs, " I need to feel your heat on my cock." He took out the plug and pushed inside him hard and deep.

"Uhh... fuck Mads!" Hugh was still tingling and burning from the plug. "Are you trying to make me explode ? Jesus...." But he smiled because he couldn't deny how good it felt. "Just take it fucking slowly ok?" He reached up to hold onto Mads, wrapping his legs around him.

Mads couldn't help laughing. "Fucking slowly? Where's my posh British prince?"

"We left him behind when you fucked me with a butt plug." Hugh laughed too, and blushed at his own language.

"You look so lovely when you blush." He thrust insode Hugh, slowly like he asked and started stroking his cock. "I love you so fucking much."

Hugh smiled up at him breathlessly. "And I love you so fucking much" He held on tighter, feeling the strokes and thrusts resonate through his body. "I only...swear this much for you...you fucking love it.."

"Of course I fucking... love it... sounds cute with your...accent." He picked up the plug and turned it on to the lowest vibration, then started stroking Hugh's growing erection with it.

Hugh laughed softly, "Jesus...Mads...how much more? You're going to....uhhh fucking kill me with pleasure tonight." The plug felt incredible on his sensitive cock now, already half hard again.

Mads responded with a moan and a deeper thrust, he felt his orgasm building in his lower stomach. "Do you... still want me to...hmm...cover you with my come?"

"Uhh God yes....I want to feel it on my skin."

Mads moaned again and pulled out, increased the vibration on the plug and kept it on Hugh's cock. He stroked himself with his other hand till he finally came all over Hugh's chest and stomach.

Hugh felt it, hot and wet, and loved every second. "Uhhh fuck yes..." He grabbed hold of Mads, leaned up and kissed him roughly. "Move it...up and down." he said into Mads's mouth, "Feels so fucking good."

"How good baby?

"So....good I can hardly take it..."

Mads kept stroking the plug up and down Hugh's cock, wet again with pre come. "Hmm... I love making you come, I love being the only one to have you shuddering and going mad with pleasure."

Hugh groaned with the intensity of the pleasure as his second orgasm built. The heat in his stomach falling as he looked into Mads's eyes. "You...are the only one....who makes me...uhhhhh..." He threw his head back and silently shuddered, coming on both their bodies then fell back onto the bed, gasping for breath.

Mads turned off the plug and dropped it on the bed to take hold of Hugh again, stroking a hand through his damp curls. "That good hmm?" He smiled, happy at having satisfied him for the second time.

Hugh managed to nod, smiling back he stroked Mads's face as he lay in his warm embrace. "I'm fucking knackered."

Mads grinned, "I bet you are." He stretched, then kissed Hugh's lips tenderly. "Sweet dreams min kærlighed."

Hugh snuggled into his arms and managed to murmur as he drifted off, "Night Mr Mikkelsen. I love you."

"I love you too"

 


	18. After The Pannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads and Hugh get romantic in New York ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as we all loved the Pannibal, especially Mads and Hugh's and adorable interaction, we thought we'd write a chapter about it :)  
> It's one of the two 'awesome chapters' I was teasing you with last time, so hope you guys enjoy this one :)

"Well, that went well Mr Mikkelsen." Hugh whispered in Mads's ear as they walked off stage. He was relieved. A few of the Fannibals had sqealed when they saw them look and smile at each other or when Mads put an arm on his, which had made Hugh blush a little but no one had asked any personal questions. Not until the very respectful one at the end.

"Are you happy?" A girl had asked in small voice, but with a big smile and they'd both said yes at exactly the same time then burst out laughing.

Mads was grinning like an idiot now, partly from the beer he'd had earlier and partly because the panel went so well. He heard Laurence say they were going for a beer with Bryan. "We planned a walk earlier, I need the exercise and Hugh likes central park. Beers and pizza when we get back to Canada for filming tomorrow. My treat."

Hugh raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Well, if Mr Mikkelsen is paying then you really can't turn that down." He moved closer to Mads, still a little awkward at being too affectionate with him around the others from the cast, but he brushed fingertips against his.

Mads turned around surprised at his public display of affection, smiled and held his hand. It was Bryan, Caroline and Laurence's turn to grin like idiots now. "What?"

"It's just too cute." Caroline said as Hugh smiled and looked down, blushing a little.

Laurence just grinned. "A walk? Really? _That's_ what you'll be doing tonight?"

Hugh cleared his throat, blushing again, "A stroll in the park with my fiance is all I have in mind."

"Engaged!?" Laurence exclaimed, in a voice so loud it reminded Hugh of when he'd yelled out ' _Use the ladies room'_ right next to him in season one.

Mads couldn't help laughing at the mortified expression on Hugh's face. "Calm the fuck down Laurence, yeah we're engaged."

Hugh put a hand to his face and closed his eyes, laughing at Mads's response. "Well, that saves us putting a notice in the paper, thanks."

Caroline rushed forward, hugged them both and congratulated them, followed by Bryan who said he wanted to be considered as best man. Laurence grabbed Hugh in a bear hug.

"I'm very happy for you both."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

They said goodnight and walked hand in hand out of the building, and although they used a side entrance, a few Fannibals were there anyway so they stopped to sign autographs. Then they finally alone. Hugh wrapped his arm around Mads's and held his hand as they walked into the park. "This is more like it. Just the two of us."

"So you want to keep me all to yourself?"

"I have to share you with so many people. Your family, our colleagues, the fans. Especially now we're back at work. Is it so bad that I want you all to myself sometimes Mr Mikkelsen?"

"Not bad at all baby mongoose." Mads could feel the cold air on his face and hands and walked closer to Hugh.

"It's cold tonight." Hugh put his other hand over Mads's as they walked to keep them both warm and smiled. "I bring Cyrus here sometimes. He loves it. Especially when the blossom is falling from the trees, he likes to try and catch it."

"Cyrus is too damn cute, just like his daddy." Mads kissed him on the forehead. "My lawyer said my divorce will be over soon, since it's amicable. Have you heard something from yours?"

"It should be soonish, according to my lawyer. But it'll take a little longer to finalise the joint custody agreement." Hugh sighed and held his hand out to look at the engagement ring on his finger. "When both our divorces are complete there'll be nothing stopping us. Time to tie the knot Mr Mikkelsen."

"No single guy period for me, huh?"

Hugh laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to play the field for a bit? Because I can do that too you know, I'm sure I could get some action."

"No way Mr Dancy, you're mine." Mads pulled him by the hand and embraced him, holding him close.

"Well that's alright then. Because I don't want anyone else. I already have the Hottest Man In Denmark." He put a hand on Mads's neck, stroking with his thumb and kissed him softly.

"Damn right baby."

"Hmmm...I love it when you call me baby," Hugh said, close to his lips.

"I love that you're my baby." Mads kissed him one more time before they started walking again and Hugh took his hand, breathing in the scent of nearby flowers.

After chatting and walking for a while longer they left the park and headed towards their hotel. "I sometimes can't quite believe how far we've come in these few months. Our lives have changed completely and we've gone from friends to fiances. "

"Yeah, and to think that it all started with that ladder." Mads opened the hotel door for Hugh and they made their way to the elevator.

Hugh laughed again. "If the Fannibals only knew that the gifs had come true. "

"I can't think of it, I still remember the last bit of fanfiction Bryan showed me."

"I dread to think what was in it." Hugh said with a smirk as the elevator door closed and they went up.

Mads kissed him. "It was pretty hot, you were _really_ flexible in that one." He said with a wink, and Hugh couldn't help laughing again.

"Oh was I? Well..." The door opened and he pulled Mads by the collar of his shirt to the door of their room. "...I can be flexible in real life too." Hugh smirked and opened the door with the keycard, pulling Mads inside.

"Oh yes, you can." Mads grabbed him by the hips and kissed him.

"Hmmm..." Hugh moaned very softly into the kiss and pulled Mads to the bed. "And so can you...fingers, tongue....cock...." He put his hand down on Mads's crotch, making him gasp, ".....you know how to use them all at once."

"I try." Mads straddled him and started tickling his stomach, just the way he liked it. "You're so naughty baby mongoose."

"I really am Mr Mikkelsen. " Hugh leaned up to whisper something familiar in his ear, "But I can be a good boy too."

"How good Mr Dancy?" He flicked Hugh's nose bringing back sweet memories of when he'd first done that before they were even together.

"So good. Unless you want me to be bad...I can do that too."

A smirk played at Mads's lips. "You're so talented and versatile." He bent down to give Hugh an Eskimo kiss then lay by his side. "I'm kind of hungry. Do we have anything to eat?"

Laughing again, Hugh turned to look at him. "You're turning down hot sex with your fiance because you're hungry?!"

"Mr Dancy, I remember the other day you were complaining about me wanting to make you explode from pleasure and now you're complaining that I'm turning down sex."

Hugh laughed, "I wasn't complaining but you were practically killing me! In a good way."

"I thought that was good." He stroked Hugh's tummy gently under his shirt, feeling his muscles twitch at the touch.

"Hmm...that's nice....keep going." Hugh closed his eyes as Mads kept stroking.

"Take off your shirt Hugh." Mads kissed him on the cheek.

Smiling, Hugh unbuttoned his shirt without opening his eyes and shrugged it off. Mads kissed his neck softly, going down to his right nipple, noticing he was already blushing beautifully.

Hugh moaned softly again, flushed with arousal and anticipation. "Mads...mmm..."

Mads kneeled next to him and took off his pants and underwear, they were both already hard. "I can't get enough of you."

"And I need you so much." Hugh pulled Mads down on top of him, kissing him passionately. "My body didn't know what it was missing until you made love to me."

"I can't disagree with that," Mads laughed softly and thrust his hips to rub their erections together.

Hugh moaned louder, grinding against him, his body starting to feel damp with sweat and pre come. "God, it feels so good."

"Yeah baby, so good." Mads thrust again and kissed Hugh before moving off and gently turning him on his side. "Let's try something new, ok?"

Hugh raised an eyebrow and smirked a little. "Something new? Will I like it?"

"I certainly hope so." Mads turned around and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. "Just stay on your side and put a leg in front of the other."

"A new position Mr Mikkelsen? I like this already."

"Good." Mads embraced him from behind and stroked Hugh's lower tummy, using his nails to slightly scratch his skin. Hugh love how it felt, his nails, and the way he enveloped him with his strong body. He put a hand on Mads's and enjoyed the sensation for a moment, moaning very softly. "I take that as it's feeling good already." Mads kept stroking his skin and kissed his shoulder. "I love you so much, I'm so lucky to have you."

Hugh smiled to himself and closed his eyes. "I love you too, We're lucky to have found each other."

Mads kissed his shoulder again before pouring lube on his fingers. He started teasing Hugh's entrance, rubbing slowly with his finger.

Hugh moaned louder this time, trying not to move too much, but the sensation always drove him crazy. "You know I love this...the way you touch me there..."

"I know baby, I love that you're so sensitive, it drives me crazy too." Mads penetrated him with one finger, slowly and deeply, softly biting his shoulder.

"Uhh..God.. yes..." Hugh whispered, biting his lip, "I've never been this sensitive with anyone else...only you Mads...only you..."

Mads bit again and growled, Hugh made him feel so possessive. He stroked deep inside him using his finger to rub Hugh's swollen prostate. Hugh heard himself making soft noises, as if they were coming from someone else, because he was losing himself in Mads.

He pushed a second finger inside Hugh, as gently as the first. "Do you like this, baby?"

"Yes...God yes.." Hugh managed to say, "Don't stop Mads..." He reached back to hold onto him, needing to feel some part of Mads's skin under his fingertips.

"Do you want to feel my cock inside you like this?"

"Yes...I want it...deep inside...just like this..."

Mads pulled his fingers out slowly and positioned his erection at Hugh's entrance, rubbing it with the tip as Hugh moaned with pleasure at the sensation. "Hmm... Hugh... push back into my cock."

"Hmmm..." Hugh pushed back into him slowly, feeling every inch of his hard flesh stretching him. "Hmm....hmm...yes...." He pushed back further, pulling Mads's arm around him, to his stomach again. "I...love how you fill me up."

Mads gasped and moaned in response trying to control the urge to thrust. He kissed Hugh's hand in his, then let go and coated his fingers with saliva to rub Hugh's hard nipples.

"Oh God Mads..." Hugh tried again not writhe too much on the bed but Mads's wet fingers felt so good as he thrust deep inside. "...Just like that...yes....fuck..."

"Hmm... move baby, thrust back into me..." Mads kissed the back of his neck and thrust slightly, to make Hugh react quickly with his body.

"Uh..." The little thrust made him move and the friction felt so good. He started to move in and out with his hips. "Fuck...this is good..." He said breathlessly, "..laying like this. Hmmm go faster...I love it...."

Mads smiled, pleased he was enjoying it. "You're so...damn tight Hugh... so hot inside baby." Mads took hold of Hugh's cock and rubbed the slit. "So wet... I love being the one having you like this... so... debauched... so thoroughly fucked..."

"F..fuck...yes....only by you Mads....you're making me so wet...." He put a hand down on Mads's, stroking with him, and started rubbing his nipples with the other, adding a third sensation, now nearly blinded by arousal.

"Hugh... Hugh... hmmm... " Mads bit the back of his neck a little harder than he meant to as he thrust harder while stroking him.

"Uhh..." Hugh felt it, harder than usual, more like the ones Mads had given him the day he'd worn the collar. "...Fuck Mads....do it again...."

Mads kissed where he'd bitten and then bit him again, thrusting harder inside him, touching his prostate with every movement now and feeling his cock twitch.

"I'm going to....uhh....come so fucking hard....Mads...Mads....yes....."

"Yes Hugh... come... come now baby... I feel so close too."

Hugh was gasping, feeling heat push down from his stomach, right through his throbbing cock, he closed his eyes and came even harder then he thought he would. "Uhhh Mads...yes..." He held onto him tight, trembling, but manged to say, "Fill me up...let me feel the heat...."

In just a few seconds Mads climaxed, filling him with intense heat inside, like lava. "Fuck... Hugh... hmmm..." He looked down at his hand covered in Hugh's warm come, smiled then tasted it. "So... damn good." He kissed Hugh's shoulder and began stroking his lower abdomen again as their bodies settled from aftershocks of their powerful orgasms. Mads could see the side of Hugh's face, his beautiful eyes open with pupils totally blown, and his curls damp with sweat. "I love you."

Hugh managed to turn his head enough to look at Mads and smile. "I...love you too." He moved off Mads's cock, so desperate to face him and hold him now.

Mads kissed his forehead softly as they held each other . "I... need to tell you something baby."

A flicker of worry crossed Hugh's face, "What is it?"

"I... boughtahouseinCanadaforustolivein" Mads said as quickly as possible "Surprise!"

It took Hugh a moment to grasp what he'd excitedly blurted out, "You...? Oh my God...you bought us a house?! " He kissed Mads hard and smiled against his lips. " You're full of surprises Mr Mikkelsen. I'm so happy, I love you so much."

"I was worried you wouldn't like the idea but I'm sick of living in hotel rooms and we need our own house, I know Canada is cold as fuck but we spent so much time there. We can buy a second one wherever you want." He took Hugh's hand and intertwined fingers smiling at the sight of his engagement ring.

Hugh followed his gaze and looked at the ring. "It is indeed cold as fuck, but of course I'm happy. We need to be settled there together for work." He kissed Mads's hand. "I can't wait to see it."

"It's not too big but it has rooms for all of our kids and it's secluded so we can have privacy."

"Sounds perfect." Hugh traced a line with his fingers through Mads's silver chest hair and sighed contentedly. "If we buy a second one...I pick here, New York to be close to Cyrus. Is that...is that ok?"

"Of course baby mongoose." Mads kissed the tip of his nose, then yawned, realising how tired he was now.

Hugh smiled happily and yawned too, pulling Mads with him and snuggling up. "You look knackered Mr Mikkelsen, close your eyes." He kissed his eyelids, "And remember that I love you."

"I love you too. " Mads smiled, satisfied and content. "Goodnight Hugh."

 


	19. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads takes Hugh to see their new house in Canada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry for the slow updates guys, I'm not well and I'm having trouble keeping up with adapting and editing the new chapters Miri and I writing. But we're super excited for you to read this one and the all the ones still to come! :)   
> \- Fannibalistic :)

"Was this really necessary?" Hugh chuckled. For the final few minutes of the car journey to their new home Mads had made him wear a blindfold so he'd be surprised when they got there.

"Of course it's necessary!" Mads said as he pulled up outside the new house. "Don't move!" He got out of the car and opened Hugh's door, "Here, give me your hand."

Hugh put his hand out and Mads helped him out of the car. "I can't see a bloody thing" He said, laughing again.

"That's the idea baby mongoose." Mads closed the car and walked him slowly to the front door, opened it and took off his blindfold. "I hope you like it." he said, planting a soft kiss to his cheek.

Hugh blinked a couple of times, taking in his new surroundings then broke into a huge smile. "Oh wow....It's..wonderful. Just perfect."

Mads smiled, "I'm glad you think so." He took Hugh's hand again and walked him through to show him the rest of the house. "It's mostly empty so we'll have to shop for furniture and everything else or we can always pay for someone to do it."

Hugh squeezed his hand and smiled up at him, "I want us to choose everything together. Well...maybe not everything, I don't want to end up with just tracksuits everywhere as furniture." He smirked and stole a kiss from Mads's soft lips.

"Really funny." Mads flicked Hugh's nose playfully and walked towards the kitchen. "We'll need a big refrigerator here, you eat a lot Mr Dancy."

"Oh do I?" Hugh laughed, "Are you sure you don't just want a huge fridge so you can fill it with beer and chicken wings?"

"I will neither deny nor confirm that." They walked upstairs to the master bedroom and Mads pushed the door open, "This will be our bedroom, we have a fantastic view from here."

Hugh walked in and the view from the large windows hit him immediately. "Oh Mads....it's breathtaking." Then he noticed a blanket with plates of food laid out on the floor and smiled even more. "And what might all this be Mr Mikkeslen?"

"It's a little bit of food, so we can have our first dinner in our new house. I need to show you something first. Come with me." Mads took his hand again and led him through to the room next door, turning on the lights. "It's Cyrus' room."

Hugh looked around and smiled again, this time with tears in his eyes. The crib was perfect and there were toys and fluffy stuffed animals on the shelves. He turned to Mads. "I...don't know what to say...thank you." He slipped his arms around Mads, pulling him into a hug. "It's perfect. He's going to love it."

"I hope so." Mads bent his head to brush lips against Hugh's, a kiss so soft and gentle.

"I know so. I love you Mr Mikkelsen, I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"We're both fucking lucky." Mads kissed him again and pulled him by the hand back to bedroom

"This was so thoughtful. I really didn't expect all this."

"I'm a great fiancé." Mads walked to the windows and opened them, "What about a picnic on our balcony?"

"Sounds perfect." Hugh picked up a bottle of champagne and two glasses and raised his eyebrows as he walked out with Mads who was already setting out pillows, a rug and some canapés. " _This_ is extremely romantic Mr Mikkelsen."

"Are you surprised?"

"I am, " Hugh said with a smile, "But not that you're being romantic. And I love that you can still surprise me." They sat down on the pillows and Hugh looked out at the spectacular view, sighing happily. "It's beautiful here. You made an excellent choice."

"I love it too." Mads handed him give a glass of champagne and sipped from his own. "I can't wait to have this place ready and move in."

"Me too. Let's do it as soon as possible." Hugh tried one of the canapes, it tasted delicious. "Mmm...we should fill the giant fridge up with these too."

"I'm planning on it." The cold wind blew around them and Mads shivered. "This place is so fucking cold." He got up and went through to the bedroom, bringing back another blanket from the floor, sat next to Hugh and covered them both with it. "Much better."

"Definitely." Hugh smiled happily and picked up another canape to feed it to him. "Open wide Mr Mikkelsen," He said with a smirk, thinking of the last time he'd said that while feeding Mads a croissant.

"This brings back memories."

"Hmmm...Yes it does...such pleasurable ones."

"Yes..." Mads kissed his neck and put his hand under Hugh's shirt to stroke his toned stomach, making him moan softly and reach up to run his hands through Mads's silver streaked hair.

Hugh leaned into the kisses, enjoying the soft touch of Mads's lips on his cold skin. "Mmm...Why do I I suddenly get the feeling we're about to make love for the first time in our new house?"

"Because you might be able to read my mind." Mads kissed him, tenderly biting his soft lips.

"Actually...I can read you like a book Mr Mikkelsen." He ran his hands across Mads's shoulders and down his body, starting to unbutton his shirt. "It's too bloody cold here...take me inside," He whispered.

"I want to make love to you on our balcony, you'll be warm soon." Mads laid him down on the pillows and moved to be between his legs, the blanket still covering them.

Hugh looked up at him, surprised but smiling again. "Outdoor sex? Well sort of..." He wrapped his legs around Mads, pulling him closer with them. "Maybe this is one of those thousand naughty things to do before we're married."

"Oh yes..." Mads unbuttoned his shirt and pants while kissing his jaw and neck.

"Hmm..." Hugh ran his hands over Mads's clothed back as he kissed him. "I'm feeling warmer already."

"I can see that" Mads kissed his flushed cheeks softly and slightly pinched his nipple, making him gasp, they were even more sensitive than usual in this cold

"In my pocket, the blindfold. Put it on me."

"You're so naughty Mr Dancy." Mads reached into Hugh's pocket, moving his around more than he needed to before pulling out the blindfold.

Hugh smirked, "If you're trying to feel me up, I'm going to be naked very soon and you'll have every opportunity."

"I couldn't resist." Mads put the blindfold on him, tying it a little tighter than he had earlier on for the car ride. "Like that?"

"Just like that." Hugh couldn't help smiling the experience felt heightened for him already, he was even more turned on in the darkness. "Yet another naughty thing to cross off our list."

"And we have our whole lives to keep adding to it." Mads smiled and kissed him again as he pulled his clothes off and then took off his own and discarding them on the floor.

"I like the sound of that." Hugh ran his thumb over the engagement ring on his finger, the symbol of their liflelong promise to each other. Mads kissed his hand and Hugh smiled feeling his soft lips, though unable to see him. "I can't wait for you to be my husband. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Mads took hold of both their erections to stroke them, feeling them rub together.

"Oh Mads..." Hugh bit his lip and thrust up into Mads's touch then ran his fingertips over his nipples, rubbing them. "I love how you touch me."

Mads kissed his neck and stroked him a little harder in response before reaching in his pants pocket with his other hand for the lube he'd brought with him. "I came prepared."

Hugh smiled, hearing Mads open the lube bottle. "Good....I want all the pleasure today....make love to me. Nice and slow."

"Nice and slow it is then. Turn over baby."

Hugh turned onto his stomach and lay comfortably on the blanket and pillows. Even with the extra blanket covering them he could feel the cold air hit his back and ass and he shivered.

Mads covered Hugh's body with his own. "Let me take you inside, it's too cold. We can have outdoor sex another time."

"Are you sure?" Hugh pushed the blindfold up a little and looked back to see Mads smiling at him.

"Yeah, I don't want you to get sick, kæreste." Mads took him in his arms and walked back inside their new bedroom to lay him on the pillows on the floor and started kissing his back. "Much better again."

"Hmmm..." Hugh pulled the blindfold down over his eyes again,enjoying the kisses. "So much better..." He felt himself getting harder, in the warmth of the room and aroused by Mads's skin on his own.

"Open your legs." Mads bit along his shoulders softly as Hugh moaned quietly underneath him and opened his legs. He moved down his back leaving more soft bites and kisses before stopping to kiss and lick his entrance. Hugh moaned louder and try not to writhe around too much,

"Uhh Mads...yes..."

Mads poured lube over his fingers, letting it warm on his hand as he kept licking.

"Your tongue...feels so fucking good...everytime..." Hugh managed to say as his breathing quickened.

"Just my tongue?" Mads rubbed with his index finger before pushing his finger inside.

"Ohhh Christ..." Hugh laughed softly, "...your fingers too...You're good with everything..." Mads chuckled again at his response and bit his cheek softly, making Hugh gasp and smile into the pillow. "Your teeth too...also good..."

Mads grinned and pushed a second finger gently in, reaching Hugh's swollen prostate and stroking it. "I love how you feel from the inside."

Hugh groaned and writhed as Mads hit him so expertly where he needed it. "So...you literally love me inside and out?" He said with a smirk.

"And everything in between." Mads bit his cheek again and pushed a third finger in, thrusting them slowly and deeply.

"Mads...yes...it feels fucking amazing....right there....uhh.." Hugh writhed underneath him, his hard cock trapped beneath his body, but throbbing now and dripping with pre come.

Mads kept going, driving Hugh to distraction before pulling his fingers out gently and pushing his cock, slowly and carefully inside Hugh.

"Mmmm...." Hugh always loved how it felt, warm and hard, but today it felt even more incredible with the blindfold on, heightening his senses. He reached back for Mads's hand wanting to hold onto him as he thrust.

After a few more moments, Mads missed feeling Hugh's legs wrapped around him so he gently pulled out and turned him around, kissed him and pushed back inside. Hugh pulled the blindfold up and looked up at him surprised for a moment, then smiled and wrapped his legs tightly around Mads, reaching up to stroke his face. "Even better."

"Yeah..." Mads gasped and started moving again, almost pulling right out before thrusting back in. Hugh's cock was leaking over his stomach, Mads could feel the wetness where it touched his skin.

Hugh looked down to watch him thrust, seeing him pull out so far and back in again. It turned him on even more. "Forget slow..." he managed breathlessly, "Fuck me hard and fast...I want you so much Mr Mikkelsen."

Smiling, Mads starting thrusting harder."You're so damn impatient baby."

Hugh smiled breathlessly, moving with him, pushing back and loving the friction. "Can you blame me? You're so....fucking good at...this..."

"No, I... can't." Mads kept thrusting hard, but then he had an idea. He kissed Hugh and pulled him up to a sitting position, his legs still wrapped around him, using his arms to at first take both their weights. "Move...up and down."

Hugh started moving, riding him and loving it. "Ohh I like this..Mr Mikkelsen..." He managed to say, getting so out of breath as Mads started stroking his cock.

"Of course you do, min kærlighed ."

"Uhh uhh...fuck yes..." Hugh looked down again to watch him stroke, feeling himself get wetter and wetter. He held onto Mads's shoulders as he moved up and down with him, but moved one arm away to rub and pinch his hard nipples, moaning at the added sensation.

"Keep going baby, I love how you're fucking yourself with my cock." Mads kept stroking him and rubbing his slit as Hugh moaned again, turned on further by his words.

"Fuck yes...Mads....I love riding your hard cock...faster...uhh." Hugh bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood, tingling all over, he was getting so close to coming but didn't want this to end.

"Hmmm... just like that baby..." Mads pushed his face forward, kissing and licking Hugh's nipples, feeling them hard and sensitive under his tongue, making Hugh gasp and stop rubbing, loving how Mads's tongue and lips felt on them instead.

Hugh's legs ached and he started to slow down a little, "Come first...inside me....I love how it feels...makes me....come harder..."

"Hmm...hmm....Hugh...bite my neck ."

Hugh looked down at him, hesitating for a moment, then leaned down and grazed his teeth across Mads's neck, sinking them in, not too deep. He moaned, surprised by how much he liked it.

Mads gasped loudly, "Do it... again baby." They moved together, thrusting, as the bites pushing them both further to the edge. Hugh bit again, sinking his teeth a little deeper, but not wanting to break the skin and hurt Mads too much. He heard him him gasp and moan as he came, "Fuck Hugh."

Unable to stop himself now he'd had a taste, Hugh bit one more time, as he felt Mads come, wanting to make him moan again.

"Hmm... Hugh... you're liking this, huh?"

"Fuck yes...." Mads had filled him up so hot inside. He tingled intensely all over and closed his eyes as he came hard and fast, shuddering silently. Gasping and smiling he looked down at Mads, then kissed where he'd bitten him, seeing a bruise already coming up. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I loved it," Mads kissed him and lay himself and Hugh down, embracing him, enjoying how their warm bodies shivered together.

Hugh smiled with relief and snuggled into Mads's warm embrace, wrapping his arms around him. "That's ok then...because I liked it. And the new position." He smirked and trailed his fingers through Mads's chest hair. "You have all the good ideas Mr Mikkeslen."

"Not all of them." Mads smelled his neck and kissed him again. "I love you Hugh. I can't wait to start our life together in our new home."

Hugh smiled happily back at him, "I love you too. Let's start moving, I mean it. Let's start living here! I don't need fancy furniture or a big fridge. I just need you. The man I love. Wherever you are, is home."

"You want to move in without furniture? We should at least buy a bed."

Hugh chuckled softly, "Ok yes, we should buy a bed. Although...we did pretty nicely making love on these pillows and blankets."

"I have no problem with making love to you over a bunch of pillows, but I'm not sleeping on the floor forever. Let's buy a bed. Tomorrow. We can go shopping and move in tomorrow night."

Hugh broke into a grin. "Really?! Yes!" He kissed Mads and look into his eyes, "This is the start of a whole new chapter in our lives. I love you,"

"I love you too kæreste ."

 


	20. The Things I Never Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads and Hugh go bed shopping and Hugh just can't wait for it to be delivered ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leading on from the last chapter, it's time to get that bed and start to move in together :)
> 
> Was hoping to get this one out quicker but look out for another 'special' chapter from us, coming soon ;)

 

 

"It's too big Mads, it'll never fit."

Hugh looked over at Mads to see him smirking. "And don't make a rude joke out of what I just said. You know I'm talking about the bed." He said, smirking back and gesturing at the kingsize bed in front of them in the furniture store.

"Come on baby, you're just making it too easy to joke about." Mads looked the bed over again. "I think it could fit but I'm not completely sure I like this one, what about that black one over there?" He said, pointing to another king size bed near the first one.

Hugh followed with his eyes to where Mads was pointing and raised his eyebrows. "It looks....kind of sexy. I'd never want to leave, which could be a problem." He walked closer and took Mads's hand. "But I could be persuaded, if you like it that much Mr Mikkelsen."

"I think it's perfect, even more so if you'll never want to leave it." Mads said with a wink and kissed Hugh's hand.

"Well that's settled then. Now would you like to pick out some new sheets?" Hugh leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "I like crisp....white...cotton..next to my skin..."

Mads raised one eyebrow suggestively and smirked again. "Crisp white cotton sheets it is then." They walked hand in hand to the bedding department and Mads gestured at the array before them. "Your choice Prince Charming."

Hugh picked up a pack of sheets and started looking for the matching pillow cases. "These are cream but they're Egyptian cotton, like the ones Claire and I used to..." He stopped, realising what he'd said, then closed his eyes for a moment afraid to see If he'd upset the man he loved. "That just slipped out....I'm sorry Mads...."

Mads moved closer, stroked his back and smiled reassuringly. "It's ok Hugh, it's just normal. We'll be reviving some memories. If you like them we should buy them, I have no problem with that."

Hugh smiled up at him with relief and kissed him on the cheek. "No, this is a brand new start." He put the sheets back and picked up some white cotton ones instead and the matching pillowcases ."These are perfect for us."

Mads smiled as he took the sheets from Hugh, "Alright. We should get a few more then."

Hugh picked up a few more packs and piled them into Mads's arms, with a grin. "It's so nice of you to carry these to the counter so I don't have to, Mr Mikkelsen."

"I'm always nice baby mongoose. Now we need pillows and a maybe a warm blanket for this weather."

They wandered over to the shelves where the pillows were and Hugh lifted a pack labelled ' _firm pillows_.' "Do you like them hard or soft?" He said, then closed his eyes and tried not to laugh, realising how that sounded. "I swear, if you make a joke...."

Mads laughed again, "Soft... I mean the pillows."

"Good, me too." He piled them into Mads's arms again and started browsing the display of blankets. "Your choice Mr Mikkelsen, I've picked everything else and I don't want to make any more inappropriate remarks accidentally."

"I'm not convinced they were accidental." Mads said as he picked up a navy blanket. "This one looks good."

"Nice choice. And I can assure you they were, you just have a very dirty mind."

"Yeah, right."

At the counter they paid extra to get everything delivered the same day, then Hugh took his hand again as they made their out of the store.

"What should we do next?"

"We should...." Hugh trailed off as the next store window caught his eye. "Want to know a secret?" He said as he gazed through the glass at the display of motorbikes and biker leathers. " I've always wanted one of those."

Mads looked at him with a surprised smile. "That's interesting, Mr Dancy. I have one, back in Denmark. I like going for a ride once in a while."

After stopping for coffee at a nearby coffeehouse they got back to their car and Mads opened the door for Hugh. "So, should we go home and do some online shopping? We need some more furniture and...stuff. You look for it, you know how bad I am with computers."

Hugh chuckled as he got in the passenger seat, "You are definitely hopeless with technology. But luckily I enjoy online shopping. And I've seen the pictures of you on the bike by the way.." He put his hand on Mads's leg and ran it up his thigh just a little. "You look good on one."

"You'd look good on one too."

When they pulled up in their gravel driveway after the picturesque drive back the the new house, Mads kissed Hugh when they were barely through the front door.

"Hmmm...well this is a nice way to get home."

"I thought so..." Mads kissed once more then pulled him into what would be the living room, and looked around the bare and pristine room. "We're really doing this, aren't we? We're moving in into an empty house."

"We are yeah." Hugh studied his face for moment, "You're not having second thoughts about moving in now are you? I just couldn't wait any longer to live with you here."

"Of course not baby, I love this, we're crazy." Mads kissed his hand for the second time that day and sat on the floor by the wall, pulling Hugh playfully down with him.

"Yes we are." Hugh smiled, leaning back against the wall and put his head on Mads's shoulder, sighing contentedly. "How long until our stuff gets delivered? Not that I'm eager to try the bed and sheets out or anything. It couldn't be furthest from my mind."

"I don't think it will be long, they said a couple of hours max." Mads sad with a knowing smirk.

"Well...how about you ring somewhere and order some food and I'll get on with that online shopping?"

**********************************************

A few hours later, Hugh shut the door after the delivery guys had left and turned to Mads with a big grin on his face. "So....do you want to ummm...try it out? You know...just to check it's ok..."

"I love the idea baby mongoose." Mads picked him up, taking him in his strong arms and carried him to their bedroom, laying him gently on the new bed. Hugh moaned into the soft kisses and bites that followed and something stirred in his mind. A fantasy, old but familiar.

"Take your clothes off. All of them."

"I like where this is going." Mads stood up and took off his shirt, threw it in Hugh's face playfully before Hugh got up and opened a pack of the new sheets, watching Mads continue undressing as he spread one out over the bed.

"Hmm...you look even better naked in our own house Mr Mikklesen." He stood in front of him and took off all his own clothes, then leaned in and stroked a hand across Mads's tummy, kissing him softly. "And that's the last time I'm going to touch you with my hands. Sit on the bed."

"Oh really?" Mads raised his eyebrows as he sat down, doing as he was told.

"Really." Hugh said with a smirk. "I've come up with another one of those hundred naughty things to do before we're married." He sat opposite him on the bed, putting his legs around Mads's, their crotches both open just a little to each other.

"I like how that sounds." Mads reached out, stroked Hugh's legs, relishing the familiar bulk of his athletic thighs. "What do you want me to do?"

Hugh moved Mads's hands back to his own legs. "As much as I love to have your strong hands on me Mr Mikkelsen, the only person you're going to touch...is yourself. And so am I."

"That's naughty Mr Dancy, I don't like not being able to touch you. I'll have to think of a way for you to pay me for this later."

Hugh raised his eyebrows and smirked again, "Fair enough." He said before leaning forward and whispering in Mads's ear, "I want us to kiss..." he kissed Mads softly, "...and bite..." he bit at his ear lobe before leaning back. "...but no touching. I'm going to touch myself and let you watch because I know you love it." He started rubbing his nipples, already hard from arousal. "And I'm going to watch you too."

Mads licked his lips in anticipation and kissed him. "Are we giving directions to each other?"

"Hmm...I'd like to see you touch your cock first...nice and slow...move your nimble fingers up and down. " He bit softly at Mads's neck. "Then just do what feels good...touch yourself how you like it. I want to see how you turn yourself on, Mads Mikkelsen."

Mads felt goosebumps rise all over his body. Hugh had a such way with words. Hard just from the anticipation, he started stroking his cock, illiciting little moans and gasps as he watched Hugh trail a hand down his own body and do the same.

"Hmmm.. ..hmm...just like that...I can see you like it..." Hugh rubbed his thumb lightly over the head of his erection, teasing the slit there and making himself tingle right down to his toes. "Remember when you told me to do this..uhh...on the phone? You talked me through one of the best orgasms I've ever had and you weren't even there."

"Hmm...I remember..." Mads almost whispered, mimicking his movements, rubbing the same place and enjoying how it felt. He licked his dry lips again. "Pinch your nipples while you do that."

Hugh took one one of his hard nipples between two fingers, pinching slightly, then harder, and gasping at how both sensations felt together. "Fuck yes...." He was getting so wet, dripping on his hand and the new white sheets.

"I love how you look like this, blushed from your arousal." Mads reached out and touch Hugh's cock with two fingers, collecting pre-come and spreading it along his own throbbing erection as lubrication. "Stroke yourself, nice and slow."

Hugh started to stroke, slowly, enjoying how it felt as he rubbed his nipples. "That...was naughty...Mr Mikkelsen...It's so tempting....to...just get on top...and fuck you...."

"Oh no, no more touching." Mads leaned in to kiss Hugh's neck then his lips as Hug kiss you opened his mouth to let him explore with his tongue, as they kept stroking.

"Bite me...I love how your teeth feel on my skin."

Mads bit his soft lips and jawline before moving his mouth down and biting his neck. "Stroke harder baby." He said as he moved down further to kiss and lick one of Hugh's sensitive nipples before biting it. Hugh moaned louder in response and stroked harder, then sunk his teeth into Mads's shoulder and sucked at the bite mark he left there.

"Fuck Hugh, do it again...." Mads moaned and stroked his own cock harder, feeling so close to coming as Hugh bit again, moaning into his flesh so he felt it all the more.

Breathless and close to coming, Hugh moved his face back up to look Mads in the eyes, almost sure he could feel his own pupils dilating. "I love you."

"I love you too. So fucking much." Mads caught his lips in a kiss and came over his warm skin with a stunning intensity, staining his chest and stomach. For Hugh, it felt incredible, just as he'd imagined it would. The heat, the scent, the feel of Mads's lust so tangible now on his skin.

"Mads...Mads...yes..." Hugh gasped, stroking himself even harder as he kissed Mads again then once more looked into his eyes. He shuddered hard as he let go, coming over Mads's body, then fell forward, leaning on him and gasping. "Fuck yes..."

Mads smiled and finally put his arms around him, embracing his sweat soaked body and enjoying the intimacy of this moment. He raised a hand and carefully pushed back the dark curls partially covering Hugh's beautiful eyes, before kissing his forehead and pulling him down to lay back on the bed. With Hugh's head resting on his chest Mads was sure he must be able hear his heartbeat. "I'm happy."

Hugh's face lit up with a smile and he lifted hid head from Mads's chest to look up at him. "So... am I." He managed breathlessly then lay his head down again and ran fingertips through Mads's silver chest hair. "I can feel your heartbeat."

Mads smiled, "How does it sound?"

"Beautiful. Like music to my ears."

Mads gently kissed the top of his head then used one of the pillowcases to clean their lust stained skin as much as he could without moving too much. "Our second night at home."

Hugh smiled again, move off Mads's chest to lie next to him as he covered them both with the new navy blanket. "I love it already, being here with you." He looked Mads in the eyes and and stroked a thumb across his cheek . "Want to know one more secret before we fall asleep?"

Mads nodded.

"I've always loved you. From the moment I met you, when we started filming King Arthur. I just hid it from myself and everyone else. "

Mads smiled happily, "Well, then we're both fucking idiots because I have loved you since then, I just don't think I hid it as well as you."

Hugh laughed, but looked at him with some surprise. "You....felt the same?"

"Yeah, we spent six fucking months on a horse, how can't I love you since then?"

They both burst out laughing, "That's a very good point Mr Mikkelsen." Hugh kissed him again softly, "What we just did....I...used to fantasise about it back then...among other things..." He blushed a little, "I'd go back to my room after filming with you all day..touch myself, imagine it was you."

"I love that, and I did the same thing."

"Are you bloody kidding me? So we were just a couple of rooms away...both wanting the same thing? Jesus...we are fucking idiots."

"Yeah...we are" Mads said through a yawn. "We weren't ready to be together, I'm grateful we took things slowly, at least at first."

Hugh smiled, "So am I. We both have wonderful children we love very much and that wouldn't have happened if we'd got together then." He held Mads closer and yawned too, realising how tired he was. " I'm glad I have you here now , goodnight future husband."

"Goodnight kaereste."

 


	21. Home For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special Christmas chapter! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just couldn't resist doing a Christmas chapter, full of fluff and naughtiness ;) 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Hannibal Holidays to our awesome readers! Hope you guys like it :)

"Hugh, Cyrus and I agree that this tree is too damn neat." Mads said as he sprayed lot of fake snow over the Christmas tree provoking a laugh from Cyrus who was sat on the sofa watching him.

Hugh couldn't help smiling whenever Cyrus laughed, it was such a wonderful sound. "Well, what would you both suggest? Something messier?" He picked Cyrus up in his arms and moved closer to Mads, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, this is too perfect." Mads sprayed them both with a little of the fake snow and Cyrus giggled again trying to catch it as Hugh spun around under the falling flakes.

"Ok I get the message, both the men in my life know best." Hugh grinned and picked up some tinsel then threw it haphazardly over the branches. "Is this more what you had in mind?"

"So much better, but I think it still needs some work." Mads picked up some more tinsel and gave it to Cyrus, he took it in his little hand and Hugh move closer to the tree branches. He threw just like he'd seen his father do and then yelled "Tree!" and clapped his hands excitedly.

"You're adorable." Mads said and gave him a big marshmallow from the bag on the table. He chewed on it happily as Hugh smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"This...is the wonderful Christmas I imagined. I love you Mr Mikkelsen."

"I love you Mr Dancy." Mads kissed him then gave Cyrus a little kiss on his rounded cheek too before his phone beeped with a new text message.

"Everything ready."

Mads grinned to himself. "Hugh, let's go outside for a moment." He grabbed Cyrus's knitted hat from a hook by the front door and put it on him as Hugh raised an eyebrow and eyed him suspiciously.

"Ok...do you have something up your sleeve Mr Mikkelsen?"

"Maybe..." Mads took his hand as they walked out the front door to find a huge red box with a big golden bow on it in the driveway. "Santa came early to our home."

"This is for me?" Hugh asked as Cyrus pointed at the huge box and said "For daddy!"

Mads couldn't keep the smile off his face as he nodded and took Cyrus from Hugh's arms.

Hugh pulled on the bow and the box fell perfectly apart to reveal his gift. "Oh....Oh...my ...God! Mads! This is the bike from the store window!" He stood, shocked for a second, then threw his arms around Mads and Cyrus who giggled again. "I love it...I'm gobsmacked."

"I'm happy you like it. We should take it out in a few days when Cyrus is back with his mommy."

"Mommy." Cyrus repeated with a smile and looked up at Hugh as he kissed Mads again.

"Sounds like a lovely idea. Thank you, I mean it. You've really surprised me this time you know?"

"It was really hard not to tell you about it."

Hugh squeezed his hand and smiled, "Well you did very well keeping the secret. And did you know, little man?" He asked, ruffling Cyrus's hair. "Did you keep the special secret too?"

Cyrus looked at Mads and put a finger to his lips, as if mimicking something he'd already seen and said, "Bike! Shhhhh!"

Mads laughed as they walked back onto the warm house and Cyrus yawned sleepily, snuggling in closer to him. "He's good with secrets... well, better than me."

"Well I might have a secret too....maybe..." Hugh said with a wink.

"Really Mr Dancy, what is it?"

"Have a look under the messy tree, Santa might have brought you something."

Mads knelt next to the tree and raised his eyebrows when he saw a small, beautifully wrapped box labelled **_'For my knight in shining ADIDAS.'_**

"Sit by me, let me open it for you." When Mads had settled next to him and Cyrus, Hugh opened the box to reveal a stunning ring inside, exactly matching the one that Mads had given him for their engagement. "I was thinking it's about time that we had matching rings Mr Mikkeslen. I love you, and I can't wait to marry you."

Momentarily astonished, Mads looked at the ring in the box and then back at Hugh. "Fuck, it's perfect."

"Language Mr Mikkelsen," Hugh said with a grin as he took the the ring from the box and put it on Mads's finger.

"Sorry buddy, that's a bad word."

Hugh kissed him, letting his lips linger before whispering in his ear "But yes, it is fucking perfect." They held hands, interwining fingers to see the rings together and Cyrus put his little hand on theirs, smiling happily up at them both. "I think he likes it too."

"He knows his daddy is happy."

"Of course he does, he's so clever." Hugh tickled Cyrus's tummy and he laughed, then yawned again. "I think, I'm going to put this little guy to bed in his room and then..." He kissed Mads again, before standing and picking Cyrus up, "...You and I can snuggle up in front of our messy tree."

"It's _not_ messy!" Mads laughed as he slipped off his sneakers to cross his legs on the sofa.

"It is! But in the most perfect way." When Hugh got to the hallway he turned and called out, "Can you make some of that hot chocolate please? And put marshmallows in it? Pretty please?"

"Yes, darling." Mads said in a terrible British accent and walked in his socks to the kitchen. He looked for the small marshmallows but couldn't find them so took a couple of the big ones, cut them into irregular chunks and put them in the chocolate.

Upstairs, Hugh put Cyrus down in his crib and stroked his head as he fell asleep, thinking how lucky he was to have them both here with him this Christmas. When he got back down stairs a few minutes later Mads was waiting for him on the sofa with the hot chocolate. "That accent was appalling by the way. But these marshmallows, are fantastic."

"I still need to spend more time with you to improve my accent and I couldn't find the small ones."

"And I still need to learn more Danish." Hugh kissed him softly, tasting the sweet marshmallow and chocolate on his lips then snuggled up to him, putting his head on Mads's chest and looking at the rings on their fingers again.

"This is perfect."

"It really is. There was a time when I thought we wouldn't have this perfection. That we wouldn't get to spend the rest of our lives together. But we're here now, and I couldn't be happier."

"I would be happier if kiss you me again." Mads said with a sly smile as he put his mug on the table and took Hugh's from him.

"Oh you would? Well..." Hugh put his hand on the back of Mads's neck and stroked with his thumb, "...I think that can be arranged." He kissed him again, deeper this time, and Mads smiled into it, feeling a small shiver run down his spine.

"I love the way you kiss me."

"And I love the way you kiss me back," Hugh smiled and stroked Mads's tummy with the back of his hand. "Tell me what else you love."

"Hmm... I love your curls....the way you touch me, your British accent. " Mads sighed contentedly. "I love that you take care of me when I don't feel ok, I love you, all of you."

Hugh smiled even more, "That is quite a list Mr Mikkelsen." He straddled Mads's hips to get even closer and kissed him again, running a hand through his hair. "I love the way your hair falls so perfectly on your forehead...and the way it's streaked with silver. I love that you know exactly where to touch me to drive me crazy and the way you speak Danish when we make love. And most of all, I love _you_. My knight."

Mads took hold of Hugh's hips as they kissed again."So, I don't look old at all with the silver up there?"

Hugh chuckled and ran his fingers through Mads's hair again, "No you look...distinguished." He said before kissing him again, biting very softly on his lips, "And very....very...sexy."

"Distinguished? Isn't that old?" Mads laughed, "Well at least you think I'm sexy."

"Very sexy, were my exact words," He leaned down and kissed Mads's neck, grazing teeth very lightly across his skin, making him gasp.

"Very sexy." Mads repeated. "You're kind of sexy too."

"Kind of? Well I was hoping for 'very' but I'll take that instead." He ran his fingers slowly, purposefully, down Mads's chest, over his t-shirt, "But I wonder what could I do to to get a 'very sexy'?"

"I wonder about that too." Mads took Hugh's hand and put it under his shirt, feeling the warmth of him on his bare skin.

"Hmmm...maybe I could touch you here?" Hugh gently stroked his tummy, "...or here?" He moved his hand up and twirled a finger in his chest hair, "Or maybe here?" He whispered as he grazed his fingertips across Mads's nipple. "Would any of that help Mr Mikkelsen?"

"All of those are helping." Mads pulled his own t-shirt over his head and threw it over the small table next to them. "It was getting on the way of your sexiness."

Hugh smirked, "Well we can't have that." He bent down to kiss Mads's bare chest as he ran his hands over the same spots again, moaning very softly.

"Fuck Hugh... I love this."

Hugh smiled to himself, "So...do I get a 'very sexy' now?" He asked in a whisper, between kisses to Mads's chest as he moved against him slowly.

"Yeah..." Mads felt himself getting hard already, he stroked Hugh's hips and lower back and moaned in appreciation. "Bite my nipple, your teeth feel so fucking good."

Hugh kissed slowly around one of his nipples then bit on it softly. "Say the words," He whispered and bit again, "How sexy am I Mr Mikkeslen?"

"You're very fucking sexy and you're making me so fucking hard right now." He took Hugh's hand from his chest and put it on his crotch.

"That's all I needed to know." Hugh unzipped his pants and pushed him down onto the sofa then pulled them off, discarding them on the floor. Mads wrapped his legs around him, kissing him deeply and exploring him with his tongue, feeling Hugh's soft moans resonate against his lips. Hugh pulled his jeans then his shirt off and put one of Mads hands on his chest to rub his hard nipples. "Touch me Mads...like only you can..."

"Hmm..." Mads pinched Hugh's nipples just enough to tantalise him before kissing them and blowing on the trail of saliva he left as he took hold of Hugh's erection and started to stroke. "What do you want, baby?"

"I want you to...do whatever you think I need." Hugh leaned down to kiss him, pulling off his boxers. "You know me better than anyone. Make love to me. Make me ecstatic."

Mads turned suddenly around so Hugh now lay underneath him, and kissed him hard. "Just a second." He got up and hurried to the downstairs bathroom and came back with a small black bottle of lube and knelt by Hugh's side. "You're so beautiful." He reached out to the nearest branch of the Christmas tree, taking a few pieces of tinsel, then trailed them very slowly and lightly across Hugh's hips and thighs.

"Hmm...hmmm...Mads..." Hugh hummed softly, shivering under the sensation of the rough tinsel on his skin. "..that feels so good..."

Mads smiled, kissing Hugh's hips as he trailed the tinsel up further to his tummy and chest and ran it over his sensitive nipples.

Hugh arched his back, smiling and biting his lip, "I said you know...uhh...just how to drive me crazy..." He let his hand wander down his body and lightly touched his hard cock, biting harder on his lip and reaching out for Mads with his spare hand.

"Stroke harder baby."

"Hmmm...hmm...yes..." Hugh took hold of his erection and stroked harder, moving his head to one side to catch Mads's soft lips in a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hugh." Mads stroked the inside of his thighs and kissed along his shoulder. "Open your legs for me baby."

Opening his legs wide, Hugh looked him the eyes, feeling pre come dripping on his stomach and the heat of his cheeks, flushed with arousal, getting more turned on with every second that passed because Mads knew exactly what he was he was doing.

"Hmmm...now raise your knees and keep stroking yourself." As Hugh did as he'd instructed, Mads kissed his hand once more before letting go, then coated his fingers with lube and teased Hugh's entrance with his knuckles, moving them in a circular motion "Do you like this kaereste?" He whispered.

"Yes...God yes...." Hugh bit his lip, gasping almost silently at the new sensation. "Don't stop...feels so fucking good...."

Mads kept moving his knuckles in tantalisingly slow circles before penetrating him with just the tip of one finger, moving it around just a little as Hugh dug his nails into the sofa, gasping again, "Uh..Mads...hmm..." He reached out for Mads's spare hand again to hold onto him. "Uhhh..How....do you...know...what I like even before I do...? "

"I'm an empath" Mads said with a little smirk and pushed his finger deep inside Hugh, who groaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the intrusion. "I'm gonna need this hand again." Mads let go of him to tease his entrance at the same time as he thrust his finger, driving him even closer to the edge.

"Ohh...Jesus...yes....yes..." Hugh ran his fingertips slowly across one of his hard nipples and moaned even louder, trying not to writhe around too much, as his thighs and cock twitched with intense arousal. Mads kissed slowly along the inside of his thigh and pushed a second finger in, finding Hugh's prostate and rubbing it with his fingers.

"F..fuck...yes Mads..." Hugh clawed at the sofa underneath him and rubbed his nipple harder while pinching the other one. He opened his eyes, smiling with the pleasure, and blushed to see Mads watching him. "You like to see me...uhh...losing myself...."

"Yes, I can't think of anything more beautiful than seeing you like this." Mads pushed a third finger in, still rubbing his prostate, and kissed his inner thigh again.

"Jesus....fucking....Christ...." Hugh whispered, still smiling, "I'm so...close ...already...you make me...so wet...." His hand went slack and he let go of his nipples, his head rolling to one side as he lost himself further in just Mads's touches.

"Want to come like this kaereste , or with my cock inside you?"

"This...feels so fucking good.....but I need you. My knight. Inside me."

"Your wish is my command, my prince." Mads kissed his thigh one more time and carefully pulled out his fingers before coating his own erection with lube and kneeling between Hugh's legs. "Put your legs over my shoulders."

"Over your...?" Hugh chuckled, still breathless, "You're lucky I'm as flexible as the fanfiction suggests," He smirked as put both legs over your shoulders and hold onto his strong body.

"So fucking lucky." Mads smirked too as he rubbed agaianst Hugh's entrance with the head of his cock and slowly started to push inside him.

Hugh gasped and looked him right in the eyes, leaning up to kiss him before he started to thrust. "I love you."

"I love you more." Mads bent his head to give him an eskimo kiss as he pushed himself inside and waited for a few moments, just looking down at his fiance's beautiful face.

Hugh couldn't help smiling, "Nothing else has ever felt as good as this. You complete me." Mads kissed him in repsonse and thrust his hips slowly and Hugh gasped again, a sharp intake of breath because Mads was hitting him where he needed it straightaway. "Hmm...hmm...Mads..." Hugh held his face with both hands, "Say something...Danish...."

" Jeg skide elsker dig." Mads thrust a little faster and harder and repeated what he'd said. " Jeg skide elsker dig, Hugh."

"I... fucking love you too..Mr Mikkelsen..." He almost laughed at the surprised expression on Mads's face, "I already Googled how to say that...to say it to you...one day..."

"Of course you did." Mads laughed breathlessly and started stroking Hugh's cock, enjoying the the familiar sensation of Hugh's hard flesh in his hand.

"Uhhh..uh...yes..." Hugh looked down to watch him stroke and to see him move so effortlessly in and out. "Faster....Mads....faster..." He held onto the back of Mads's neck, looking in his eyes again, "Kiss me."

Still thrusting hard, Mads kissed him and bit his lips, feeling Hugh's cock dripping pre come on his hand. "Fuck Hugh... I'm so fucking close."

"Come..." Hugh barely whispered, so out of breath now, "Let go inside me...you know I love to feel it....I come so hard after..."

Mads thrusted a few more times, until he couldn't hold back anymore, then he let go, giving Hugh what he needed and falling into sweet oblivion. "Fuck... oh God...uh..."

Hugh heard himself moan loudly, lost in ecstasy as Mads filled him up so hot inside. "Mads...Fucking hell...yes...."

"Come for me baby..."

Grabbing hold of Mads's face with both hands again, Hugh looked deeply into his eyes. "I love..you..." He shuddered hard and came on his own skin and Mads's hand, tingling all over, feeling every atom of his body on fire.

Mads moved Hugh's legs from his shoulders, pulled out slowly then laid down next to him on the big sofa, wanting to hold him close as they both trembled still. "I love you Hugh."

Still catching his breath, Hugh smiled as Mads stroked his face. "Good...because it'd be really awkward if you didn't."

"You and your sense of humor." Mads chuckled.

"You love my very British sense of humor." Hugh poked him playfully in the chest, "And you have a whole lifetime more to enjoy it." He took Mads's hand and gazed at the ring on his finger again.

"Fortunately I do." Mads kissed his shoulder, breathing him in. "You really like seeing that ring on my hand."

" I do indeed," Hugh couldn't help grinning, "It's....like we're wearing our love for each other for everyone to see, and more importantly, for each other to see. And I couldn't be prouder or happier to see that, my love."

"That's incredibly sweet, baby." Mads moved so that Hugh was laying on top of him and brushed an ebony curl back from his forehead before leaving a kiss there.

"Well I am incredibly sweet. And...." Hugh smirked as he kissed Mads's chest "...I'm on top again. You're lucky I'm too knackered to take advantage of that right now."

"I'll give you five minutes to rest." Mads said with just the hint of a smirk.

"Five minutes?! I'd need less than that. _You're_ the one who's 'distinguished', remember, not me."

"Oh really? You went there?" Mads turned again to be on top and straddled Hugh, pushing into him with his hips. "See? I'm already half hard."

Hugh laughed but he was also getting turned on already at how hard Mads was getting again. He pushed Mads forward to sit and started to bend his head to take him into his mouth when he heard a little voice from upstairs. "The other man in my life needs me too." They smiled at each other as Hugh stood up and put his pants back on. "Wait for me in bed, we'll see what happens if you can stay awake Mr Mikkelsen."

They made their way upstairs together and Mads gave him a soft kiss before he went to Cyrus' room. "Be damn sure I'm gonna stay awake."

Hugh smirked as he walked away,"I certainly hope so Mr Mikkelsen."

　

 


	22. A Very Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite couple share a very special (and obviously naughty) first New Year's Eve together :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We couldn't resist doing a New Years Special as well as a Christmas one ;) (Was hoping to post it last night..oops...but it's New Years Day so that still counts ;) )
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it :)

"Mads!" Hugh said in a loud whisper, as Mads ran a hand up his leg under the table in the restaurant. "We're in public, can't you keep your hands to yourself for the duration of a meal?" But he couldn't help smiling, it felt so good and Mads was obviously enjoying himself.

"C´mon baby mongoose, you know you like it." Mads squeezed his thigh, making him jump and hit his knee on the table and they both burst out laughing.

"Ow! Bloody hell! I do indeed like it but what if someone sees us? You know there's always someone around with a phone who'll post it online."

"They can print them and post them in a big sign at the side of the road for all I care." Mads drank a long gulp of beer and grinned again, showing his perfectly imperfect teeth as Hugh shook his head a little, grinning back at him.

"You've had too much to drink Mr Mikkeslen..." He got closer, putting his hand on Mad's crotch under the table and whispering in his ear. "...You're getting reckless. And two can play that game."

"Hmmm...yes please Mr Dancy." Mads drank again from his beer bottle and turned to look at Hugh, kissed his cheek then his lips and smiled, pleased at himself for finally kissing the man he loved so openly.

"Hmm..." Hugh hummed appreciatively into the soft kisses. "I could get used to this, being kissed by my handsome fiance in public." He took just a sip from his champagne glass because he was driving home tonight, and kissed Mads again so he'd taste it.

"Who are you and what did you do with my British Prince?" Mads said as he slowly licked his lips, tasting the champagne.

"He's still here, but you made him a little naughtier long ago, my knight." Hugh put his hand on Mads's crotch again, feeling him get a little hard under his touch. "Take me home. " He whispered, low enough so no one else would hear. "I've already had dessert but I want another one, and only you can give it to me. In our bed, in the shower, " He leaned even closer with his lips against Mads's ear. "On the fucking carpet in the living room if you want. Just give it to me."

"On the fucking carpet sounds good." Mads finished his beer and took Hugh's glass of champagne, finishing that as well. "This is good too." He licked his lips again and smirked, leaving the glass on the table. "I might want to play a little game at home."

Hugh raised his eyebrows, another smile playing at his lips. "A little game? Will I like it?"

"We'll see." He drained the last of the champagne from the glass and asked the waiter for more. "I'll make you wait for now."

"Oh I can wait...if it's worth waiting for." Hugh said with another smirk as he slowly licked his lips. "But...you are taking that champagne to go, right?"

"No, I'll drink it here." Mads said as the waiter appeared and left another glass on the table. He picked it up slowly and started drinking it, a sly smile playing on his lips.

Hugh shook his head, and leaned back in his seat, enjoying the wait despite how difficult it was getting to hide his arousal. "And do you think you can actually...give me what I need when you're this intoxicated Mr Mikkelsen?" He put his hand on Mads's crotch again and this time rubbed just a little, "Are you sure you can still...perform?"

"Never doubt little Mads." He laughed as he downed the rest of the champagne and signaled to the waiter to bring the check.

"I should know better than to doubt him, " Hugh held his crotch a little tighter and whispered before the waiter came back, "He's never let me down before."

"And he never will." Mads winked and grabbed Hugh's hand to squeeze it harder against his erection and moaned moan in his ear.

"Jesus...fucking take me home Mads..."

"No, _you_ take me home, I'm drunk, I can't drive." He chuckled as he paid the bill then stood up, using his coat to cover his hard on as they walked to the parking lot.

"My Knight." Hugh said with a flourish as he opened the door for Mads, then got in the drivers seat and started the car, shifting to get comfortable with his own erection. "Talk to me, as I drive...tantaalise me...."

Mads moved the seat back a little to be reclined and to see Hugh's face from a different angle, watching the light from street lamps dart across his face in the dark. "You still haven't given me that puppy."

Hugh burst out laughing, "That's not what I asked for Mr Mikkeslen. But, yes you're right. I'm sorry, I should have bought you that puppy, because you did ask me to marry you and bought me that gorgeous ring."

"Yeah," Mads crossed his arms and pouted adorably, "I deserve that puppy."

"Of course you do. I promise I'll get you one." Hugh bit his lip and smirked, "Maybe I could make it up to you in some way meanwhile....Would that help?"

"I want a bulldog." Mads grinned in response and put his hand firmly on Hugh's crotch, feeling the growing hardness. "And....I can think of a few ways for you to make it up to me."

"A bulldog it is then." Hugh shifted in his seat again. "Are you planning on sitting with your hand there until we get home?"

"Yeah, I like it here." Mads smirked as he took a cigarette from his pocket and lit one, all with one hand, He blew the smoke out of the window and watched it float away on the wind, as Hugh took his eyes off the road for a second to sneak a look. As bad a habit as it was, Hugh souldn't help thinking how damn sexy he looked when he smoked. Mads glanced at the little lcd clock in the car. "11:26, almost new year."

Hugh smiled, "Our first new year together."

"Yeah, the first of many to come."

When they pulled into the gravel driveway of their house a little while later, Mads immediately jumped out of the car ran onto the house "You'll have to catch me Dancy!"

Hugh laughed again as he hurried out of the car and ran in after closing the front door behind him. "For a drunk guy in his forties you certainly run bloody fast!" Knowing exactly where he'd be, he ran to the living room just as Mads got there and grabbed hold of him from behind. "Caught you." He whispered in his ear.

"Just because I let you" Deciding to ignore the comments on his age and state of drunkeness, he turned around and kissed Hugh tenderly, touching his cock through his pants making him moan very softly .

"Hmm...that's so good..."

"Yes, it is." Mads closed his eyes and gave him an Eskimo kiss. "It'll be even better soon, just wait here for a little bit." He kissed both of Hugh's hands before moving stepping back and starting the fireplace, then hurrying upstairs. He came back moments later with two big blankets and a couple of pillows, laying them on the carpet next to to the fireplace as Hugh broke into a big smile.

"Are you going to make love to me next to the fire Mr Mikkeslen?"

"Damn right I am, baby mongoose." He offered Hugh his hand and pulled him down to lay on the blankets, "I want to see your skin glowing." He said in a soft voice as he pulled off Hugh's clothes.

Hugh smiled again, leaning up to kiss him, enjoying the warmth of the fire on his bare skin. He started to move against him, loving the friction of Mads's clothes rubbing against his naked body.

"Sometimes I think I'll wake from a dream, I can't believe I get to touch you like this." Mads kissed his lips so softly, exploring Hugh's mouth with his tongue and trailing a hand down his neck, across his chest, down to his stomach, then stroked his cock just once as he gasped and arched his back.

"You're not dreaming, I'm yours and you're mine." Hugh stroked his face, gazing into his eyes, "I love you."

"And I love you." Mads looked over at the clock next to the fireplace. _12:01AM_ "Happy New Year baby."

"Happy New Year Mr Mikkelsen." Hugh smiled happily, his hands still on Mads's face as he leaned up and kissed him again. "Make love to me...I want to feel every inch of you...every ounce of your love inside me...hard and slow...." He opened his legs and undid Mads's zipper, "I need you so much."

Mads rolled his hips into Hugh's body, letting him feel how hard he really was. "Take off my clothes."

Hugh nodded, getting a little breathless from anticipation as he unbuttoned Mads's red shirt and slipped it off his broad shoulders then pulled his pants and boxers off. He gasped and smiled at finally feeling Mads's naked body on his own. "Fuck....I love your body, and how it feels on mine."

"We're perfect together." Mads kissed his shoulder and turned their bodies so Hugh was on top. "Remember we were going to play a game?"

Hugh smirked, "I remember, but I thought you were so drunk you'd forgotten."

"I'm drunk but I have a great memory" Mads laughed as he stroke Hugh's hips. "I'm not sure if I should call it a game but I'll do to you whatever you do to me, sounds good?"

Still smirking, Hugh licked his lips, still tasting champagne. "Sounds very good." He bent his head and kissed kiss Mads softly, "So..I can do whatever I want, and you do it back?"

"Yeah, whatever you want."

Hugh moved against him, their erections rubbing together. "Hmm....I like being in control for a bit..." He put his mouth to Mads's neck kissing and gently biting, moving down his body with more bites and kisses, stopping to lick his hard nipples and down further, stopping at his hips. He made eye contact as he took Mads's rock hard cock into his mouth, sucking slowly and licking the slit.

"Fuck, yes" Mads moaned loudly, he couldn't help it, letting Hugh tantalise him for a little longer before pulling him down and turning again to be on top now. He mimicked what Hugh had just done to him as his fiance writhed and groaned on the blankets, and started stroking his nipples as Mads sucked. It gave Hugh an idea. He took hold of Mads and lay him down again, then started slowly stroking his cock with one hand and teasing his entrance with a finger on the other. "Touch your nipples...I want you to know why I like it so much... want you to feel how I feel."

"Hmmm... I like that idea." Mads licked his fingers and touched his nipples, rubbing them with just the tips and opened his legs to let Hugh touch as much as he wanted to.

"Hmmm... fuck yes...that's it." Hugh was getting so turned on watching him as he touched his body. "Rub a little harder...in slow circles...tell me how it feels.." He rubbed Mads's entrance a little harder and stroked his inner thighs, making him shiver with pleasure.

"Fucking hell....hmm... if feels... fucking good..." Mads moved his hips involuntarily, his cock twitching as he took hold of Hugh's, desperate to touch and stroke him.

"Uhh..Jesus yes Mads...." Hugh moaned, so wet now, dripping pre come onto Mads's strong hand, "Pinch...one of them...while you rub...the other...then you can watch me do the same, I know you love it."

Mads did as he said, pinching and rubbing , he moaned again. It felt good but he missed stroking Hugh's hard cock in his hand. "Fuck Hugh, I need to be inside you."

"I love hearing you say that..." Hugh took his hand from Mads's body and picked up the lube he could see on the blanket, slicking it along Mads's erection before straddling him, holding him down on the carpet and kissing him hard. "Watch me touch myself," He whispered in his ear before sitting up and starting to slide down onto his hard cock.

It took all of Mads's self control to stop himself from thrusting his hips, he was worried about hurting Hugh with no preparation. Hugh slid all the way down as Mads stroked his thighs and grabbed at his hips, his breathing shallow from the pleasure.

"Just like that morning after my dream." Hugh started to slide up and down very slowly, gasping with the pain and pleasure as he felt Mads stretch him deep inside, and started rubbing his nipples for him to see. "Remember that?"

"Of course...hmm.... I remember... I loved it" Mads moved his hips just a little to see if Hugh could take it, and heard him make a little noise, gasping and biting his lip.

Hugh could see some worry in Mads's face "Don't stop..." He reached out for his hand to reassure him and intertwined their fingers, feeling Mads's engagement ring against his own. "It feels good...." He kept stroking his nipples with one hand, alternating between them. "...and I know you love this..."

Mads thrust his hips slowly and took hold of Hugh's cock to stroke it, slowly. He looked at his other hand, the one Hugh was holding, their rings reflecting the light from the fire.

Hugh saw him smile as the embers danced on the metal. "I love you." He said again as he felt Mads thrust and move with him.

"I love you." Mads leaned up to kiss him before pulling him down on the blankets. "We both seem to want to be on top tonight"

Hugh laughed breathlessly, "Well I suppose it's part of the game right?" He grabbed hold of Mad's ass and stroked it. "But I'm sure my turn wasn't long enough."

"I think it was." Mads thrust inside him, grabbing his legs so Hugh would wrap them around him. "Hugh..." He moaned softly as he kissed him.

"Uhh....hardere min ridder," Hugh looked up at him, smiling as they moved together, eager to see his reaction to the words, ' _harder my knight.'_

Mads looked at him in surprise for a moment before laughing. "That was perfect." He thrust harder and licked his nipples before whispering in his ear,"Som du ønsker min Prins....as you wish my Prince..."

Hugh smiled even more, and felt him thrust harder, hitting his prostate and he closed his eyes for a moment, getting lost in the pleasure. " Fuck yes....right there Mads...." He squeezed Mads's ass harder, digging his nails in a little , remembering that he'd liked that in the shower. "Do you still like to hear me swear?"

"Fuck, yes." Mads thrust even harder, feeling Hugh's swollen prostate on the tip of his cock.

"Uhh God...." Hugh could feel him, hitting where he needed it and and started to tingle all over, his orgasm building, " Fuck me Mads...I fucking love it....fuck me til I can't breathe...."

Mads took hold of his cock to rub the slit, Hugh dripping pre come onto his hand and his own stomach. "Oh...Jesus... yes...."He looked down to watch, then back up to look into Mads's eyes again. "I'm...so fucking close...."

Mads bit his nipple and moaned, feeling Hugh's cock twitching in his hand, "Uhh..uhh" The bite was enough to push him over the edge. He held onto Mads tighter as he felt his whole body shudder, "Mads..." He murmured as he tensed up and came hard onto Mads hand, his head flopping back before he arched his back and groaned as he came again.

"Fuck...just like that baby." After just a few more thrusts Mads came inside you, filling him with hotter than the fire beside them. He let out a long breath and lay at Hugh's side, embracing him. "I love it when you come twice, I can't believe it. I'm so good at sex."

Hugh couldn't help laughing, even breathless and still trembling. "Or maybe I'm just excellent at coming."

"No, I think I'm great at sex." Mads kissed his sensitive nipples and saw him tremble even more, feeling goosebumps on his own skin.

"If you keep doing that, we're going to get a world record three times, and I'm already knackered."

"Oh really?" Mads kissed his nipple again and slowly stroked his tummy and thighs.

"Je...Jesus Christ Mads..." Hugh chuckled but could feel himself tingling again already, his cock twitching. He took Mads's spare hand and guided it to his nipple, rubbing in slow circles as Mads stroke his thighs. "I might explode..." He said breathlessly, "...and how will you explain that?"

"Death by orgasm doesn't sound that bad and I'm sure I'll be famous in prison"

Hugh laughed, as much as he was able to, being so aroused, "Oh yes...and very popular too....I imagine. " He writhed around on the blankets, feeling another orgasm building as Mads kissed his nipples again, then his lips. "More kisses there....please...and your tongue....tease them with it...."

Mads rubbed, kissed and licking his nipples, doing everything he could to make Hugh come, moving his tongue in circles and then sucking and teasing the tips.

"Uh uh...fuck....yes." Hugh was whimpering, overcome with the sensations and the anticipation of coming a third time. He grabbed hold of Mads's neck and looked you in the eyes, his jaw dropped and he shuddered, gasping silently and coming all over himself.

Mads smiled at the sight before him, the man he loved so utterly spent in his arms. He left kisses on Hugh's lips and all over his face before nuzzling his neck and breathing him in.

Shaking all over, Hugh managed to smile. "I'm...that was....a lot to take...but in a good way..."

"See? I'm great at sex."

"Ok...I have to agree." Hugh leaned up to kiss him when he pulled back, "But you have to agree I'm also very good at coming."

"You are." Mads nuzzled his shoulder this time and touch his kindled skin from his tummy to his hips and down to his entrance.

Hugh shivered under his gentle touches as he still caught his breath, he reached for Mads's spare hand and kissed it. "You're... the only one who's ever touched me like this..."

"And I'm damn happy about that." Mads gently rubbed his entrance, feel his own come there. He could see Hugh was still too sensitive so without saying anything he held him close, just looking at his beautiful face illuminated by the fire.

Hugh lay there as his body started to still, enjoying Mads's strong arms around him and feeling his heartbeat. "I think this might be what perfection feels like."

Mads just smiled and held him tighter. "Yeah, me too."

Hugh pulled one of the blankets over them both as his eyes started to close. "Happy New Year Mr Mikkelsen."

"Godt Nytår Mr Dancy."

 


	23. Florence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads gets a little carried away on set and Hugh tries not to like it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we're sticking to the timeline, this one should've come before the New Year's special chapter, but we only wrote it after that ;) And we REALLY couldn't resist writing this, after seeing those awesomely cute pics from the filming in Florence before Christmas ;) 
> 
> Hope you guys like it, it's a total fluff fest! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Enjoy the fluff! ;) Miryam]

"Cut!" The director yelled as Mads jumped on top of Hugh on the ground.

"Jesus, Mads!" Hugh exclaimed, laughing, "Everyone's looking and...oh God people are taking pictures, fantastic."

Mads laughed, standing up and offering Hugh his hand. "You're being so prudish, don't worry about it."

"I'm being prudish?" Hugh leaned in and whispered in his ear, aware that people were still looking, "After half the things we've gotten up to, that's hardly accurate Mr Mikkelsen." He pulled back and winked at Mads as he walked towards the catering table for a coffee.

Mads laughed again, thinking about the not so prusish things they'd experienced together, and followed him over to the table. "Can you please make a coffee for me?" He took a small pastry from the table and ate it in one bite, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "You are a little prudish you know? You're still too worried about the photos people take, I should remind you that you're getting married to me and I like to touch you."

Hugh smiled and lowered his voice slightly as he poured some coffee and handed it to him, " I'm very aware of how much you like to touch me..." He leaned closer again, "...both in public and private. But I'm also trying to remain professional while we're on set." He put his hand in his pocket and took out his engagment ring. "And I could never forget that I'm marrying the hottest man in Denmark."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Mads sighed and drank from his coffee cup. " It's just really hard not to touch you."

Hugh moved even closer to him, making it look to everyone else like he was taking a pastry from the table. "It's really hard not to touch you too."

"Well...I guess that's ok then." Mads whispered, before Hugh moved back. "It's beautiful around here, we should take a walk around the city."

"Sounds very romantic Mr Mikkelsen, I'd like that. Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight." Mads looked at him, with a mixture of lust and adoration on his face. He so desperately wanted to kiss Hugh's soft lips.

Hugh sighed, smiling again "You know if you keep looking at me like that I'm going to jump on _you_ this time."

"We have to be professionals." Mads smirked and sipped his coffee.

"Oh now you want to be professional?!" Hugh chuckled as the director called out _"Mads and Hugh to the next scene please!"_ They walked over to their mark, picking up the scene where Hannibal was holding Will up. "Lets see how professional you can be."

"I'm very professional." Mads winked and put his arm around Hugh 'accidentally' touching his ass.

Hugh tried hard to keep a straight face. "Of course you are...now can you please not touch my arse again while we're doing this?"

"I didn't touch your ' _arse',_ baby mongoose. However, I hope Bryan decides to include that in the final take....you know, Hannibal _not_ touching Will's butt."

Hugh tried not to laugh again, "Well I bloody hope he doesn't. Imagine the fanfiction."

*********************************************************

Later that night after filming, they left their hotel and started to walk hand in hand around the historic city.

"You were so very professional earlier Mr Mikkelsen....I was almost disappointed when you eventually stopped touching my arse."

"Well, I wouldn't want to damage our reputations baby mongoose... but it was really hard to not to."

Hugh smirked a little, "This coming from the man who started touching me under the table in a packed restaurant on New Year's Eve."

"You did it too, besides I was drunk, what's your excuse?"

Hugh raised his eyebrows in amusement as they stopped at a corner before crossing the street. "My excuse is that you're your the hottest man in Denmark, so how could I help myself?"

"Yeah, how could you?" Mads stole a kiss from Hugh's lips and pulled him by the hand into a small coffee shop. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'd like a nice cup of tea, please." Hugh said, deliberately accentuating his accent.

"How I love that accent, Mr Dancy."

They took their drinks to go and carried on walking through the streets, passing by locals and tourists, all bathed in the same light from the street lamps. Mads watched him for a few moments, seemingly lost in thought, looking down at his cup. "How is it that you get more beautiful every day?"

Hugh looked up with a surprised smile. "Do you really think that?"

"Of course I do."

Hugh's smile broke into a grin and he linked his arm through Mads's. "And how is it that you get more handsome and sweet everyday?"

"I don't know about being handsome but you're turning me into a pile of sugar."

Hugh laughed and put his head on Mads's shoulder as they walked, "We bring out the best in each other. " He said before leaning up to kiss him softly, tasting the coffee on his lips. "And you do get more handsome every single day, my knight."

"We do, and thank you." Mads sipped from his coffee, feeling it warming his throat in the cool nught air. "Viola wants to meet you, she texted me earlier. Carl isn't ready yet."

Hugh nodded and smiled reassuringly. "I understand. But I can't wait to meet Viola. I've got a baby boy, so I'm not sure what to say to a teenage girl to be honest, but I'm happy she wants to spend time with us."

"She's very grown up, I think you will get along fine once she warms up to you. She's coming in two days, is that ok? Maybe you want to wait a while longer before meeting her?"

"Two days? That's...soon," Hugh chuckled softly, "But it sounds good to me. Oh we should get fresh flowers for her room and some chocolates maybe."

"I'm sorry I couldn't say no to her now that she finally decided to meet you. She'll love the flowers and chocolate, I'll let you choose all that."

"Don't apologise, I just want her to feel welcome and comfortable and we don't have much time to prepare...hang on.." Hugh said, suddenly laughing "...why do I get to pick the flowers and chocolates? I could be putting up shelves or something manly instead, you know?"

"Well, unless you're putting shelves in the hotel room where she will stay, I think it's more appropriate for you to choose gifts for her. She's coming to Italy and then she'll fly with us to Canada for a few more days before returning to Denmark. Once we're at home you can do all the manly things you want, install shelves all around the house."

"Oh... well that's alright then." Hugh grinned and reached up to hold Mads hand around his shoulder. "And I'll do that you know, we'll have more shelves than stuff to put on them. And I'll get a tool belt and everything."

"And you'll look incredibly attractive too."

"I certainly hope so." They reached a bridge across a river and stopped to look out across the water. Hugh took Mads's hand and looked happily at the ring on his finger. "I prefer this to the one you, well, Hannibal was wearing earlier."

"I prefer this one too."

"Good...because it wasn't bloody cheap you know. "

"I know, I gave you one too remember?" Mads flicked Hugh's nose playfully as they leaned against the bridge. "We'll have to choose our wedding rings soon too."

"I can't wait to do that. And the suits...and I mean actual suits Mr Mikkelsen, _not_ a bloody tracksuit.

Mads couldn't help laughing. "I know baby mongoose, I'll wear a suit, I'll wear whatever you want as long as you marry me."

Hugh smiled again, pulling Mads close, and putting his hands under his coat to hold onto his body as they kissed. "It's the only thing I want in this world, to be your husband."

 


	24. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads and Hugh spend their first Valentines Day together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just couldn't resist doing a Valentines chapter for these two ;) Full of the fluff and smut you've come to expect from us ;) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! :) Happy Valentines Day :)

Hugh and Mads stood in their kitchen looking at the new dining table they'd just had delivered.

"This is going to be perfect to have our Valentines dinner on tonight." Hugh sat on the table smirking, and pulled Mads close. "And it seems perfect for other things too."

"Hmm yes, very sturdy." Mads stroked his thighs with both hands and kisssed him softly.

"Hmm..." A barely sudible moan melted into the kiss and opened his legs, pulling Mads even closer with them. "...but we should test how sturdy...you should get on here with me Mr Mikkelsen."

"Mr Dancy, I love your naughty ideas." He sat down next to Hugh on the table and kissed him again, more passionately this time.

"Hmm...every time you kiss me, it's like the first time all over again." Hugh ran his hand over Mads chest, over his shirt, then put his hand under it to feel Mads's skin, needing to be closer.

"The same goes for me baby."

"I should hope so," Hugh said with a smirk as Mads took his shirt off. He bent his head to kiss Mads's chest before pushing him down on the table and straddling him, then kissed slowly around each nipple before teasing with his lips and teeth. "Fuck...I love your body....from the moment I first got to touch you. "

"I love your body too... I love how you touch me..." Mads thrust his hips up into Hugh's making him gasp.

"Jesus...I love making you hard..." Hugh whispered, and put his hand on Mads's crotch, stroking him through the fabric of his pants.

Mads grabbed him by the hair not too hard, but enough to make him gasp and look up. "Fuck, take off my clothes."

Hugh dragged his tracksuit pants and boxers off, kissing him hard and grinding against him. "Pull again...I fucking love it."

Mads pulled on his hair again, harder this time. "I want to feel you inside me."

A low growl escaped Hugh's perfect lips, an unexpected sound to both of them. "Beg me." He said, as he bit Mads's neck just a little to hear him moan, then moved down his body to take his hard cock into his mouth for one long suck to tantalise him. "Beg me to fuck you. I know you love it."

Mads grabbed his hips and bit him back before speaking again. "Please Hugh, fuck me. Please I need you."

Hugh moaned softly as he held onto Mads's hips and sucked him slowly again, so he'd feel the vibration against his hard flesh. When he slid his mouth off, he took a bottle of lube from his pocket holding it up with a smirk. "I came prepared." He stood up on the table and pulled down his jeans and boxers, letting Mads look up and see everything, before kneeling again between his legs and pushing them apart. "I've been picturing fucking you on this table since we picked it out."

"Hmm... I'm so happy we bought this table." Mads took hold of Hugh's erection and stroked a few times, taking the lube from him with his other hand, then coated his cock with it, making him shiver from the sensation. "No preparation... just go slow at first, I can't wait."

"Hmm...I can be slow..." He leaned down to kiss Mads again and whisper in his ear "...at first." Sitting up, he put the head of his cock at Mads's entrance, looked him in the eyes as he started to push in slowly and gently.

"Fuck Hugh, that's it...keep going."

Hugh loved hearing him like this, enjoying the pleasure and the pain. He gasped as he pushed slowly all the way inside, then stopped to look down at him, so close to his face and kissed him. "Ok?" Mads was quiet for a moment, just smiling up at his fiance's beautiful face before he nodded. Hugh broke into a smile too, "I love you." He said, before starting to move his hips very slowly. Mads nodded again and kissed Hugh, starting to move his hips too, it hurt but he loved feeling the man he loved inside him. Powerful, strong and in control.

Hugh couldn't help moaning, he loved it too. "God...you feel so good from the inside..." He said softly as he stroked Mads's face. "Tell me if it hurts too much."

"Keep going..." Mads gasped with pleasure and grabbed Hugh's hips, encouraging him to move a bit faster. "...I love it."

"Fuck yes...Mads...uhh.." Hugh kissed his neck, biting softly again and rocking his hips faster, moving with Mads, loving how he was pushing back into him.

"Hugh... Hugh..." Mads started to lose himself, repeating his name like a mantra because he couldn't think of anything else but him.

Hugh thrust a little harder, feeling Mads's prostate on the tip of his cock, and revelling in the desperate way he uttered his name. "Mads...I love you min ridder."

"Min prins... jeg elsker dig... I love you... I'm so close."

Hugh groaned with pleasure and exertion, thrusting harder to really hit Mads's where he needed it, turned on further by him speaking Danish. "Hmm...God yes...come for me...only me."

"Hmm.... fuck... yes... Hugh..." Mads came hard, staining both their bodies, and Hugh felt it hot on his skin, making him moan in ecstasy. "Come baby... come inside me." Hugh thrust hard a couple more times then let go, shuddering and filling him with his own heat, before collapsing onto his chest, smiling breathlessly. Mads took his hand and held it to his heaving chest. "Can you feel that? That's what you do to me."

Hugh raised his head to smile at him. "I can feel it. Every single beat." He kissed Mads's chest and felt the heartbeats under his lips too.

"This is a really good table...." Mads said, chuckling softly, "...but not too comfortable to lay on." Slowly, he stood up and took Hugh in his arms, carrying him upstairs to lay him on their bed, lying down next to him. They smiled at each other, happy and satisfied.

"You haven't carried me in a little while, I didn't realise I'd missed it." Hugh took his hand and kissed each finger softly as Mads followed the movements of his lips.

"I missed it too...I love you."

Hugh's smile got bigger. "I love you too." He held Mads close, stroking his shoulder with his thumb, as they lay there for a while. "I don't want to get up but...we should start that Valentine's dinner before it's the 15th."

Mads laughed and sighed. "Yeah, you're right." He gave Hugh another kiss before standing up to put pants and a t-shirt on.

Getting out of bed, still naked, Hugh took hold of him, putting both arms around his waist and kissing his neck. "I said dinner, I didn't say we had to put clothes on."

"I love where this is going.... should I take my clothes off then?"

Hugh smirked as he lifted Mads's shirt over his head, "I really think you should." He pulled Mads around to face him and kissed him again. "You should definitely cook dinner like this and I'll watch....naked."

"Hmmm I really like that idea." Mads let Hugh pull him by the hand downstairs to the kitchen. "We need to clean the table."

Hugh smirked again, "You could say that, yes." He took a cloth and sprayed some kitchen cleaner on the table, stretching across to clean it and enjoying Mads's eyes on his body.

"I love the view."

"I'm glad to hear it." Hugh bent over a little more, still smirking as he felt Mads eyes on his body. "You can stare _and_ cook you know, Mr Mikkelsen."

Mads laughed. "Yes, my prince." He said with an exagerrated bow anf headed over to the fridge. "I'm thinking about pasta and a salad, something simple."

"Sounds delicious. And even better when cooked by my shirtless fiancé." Hugh wandered over, leaning on the counter to watch him cook.

"Do you want to help or will you keep looking?"

Hugh took a cherry tomato from the chopping board in front of Mads, getting very close, then leaned back against the counter, put it in his mouth and chewed slowly. "I'm going to keep watching."

Mads nodded, grinning as he chopped the vegetables, enjoying Hugh's attention.

"You should have your own cookery show. 'Mads Mikkelsen Cooks Shirtless'." Hugh leaned across again, getting purposely close to Mads with his naked body. "I'd watch it. And I'm sure you'd get reasonable ratings."

They both laughed out loud. "Don't talk to Bryan about that... please."

"You're right, he would actually pitch that to all the networks." Hugh glanced up at the clock on the wall, then wandered over to the wine rack and pretended to look for a bottle. "Ah...we don't have anymore Merlot left. I'm uh...just going to pop some clothes on and get a bottle ok?" He kissed Mads on the cheek and started to walk from the room.

"You certainly seem enthusiastic about wine."

Hugh tried not to laugh and make anything obvious. "I just want our first Valentines dinner to be perfect." He pulled his shirt on and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be back soon. And then I'll take all my clothes off again. I promise."

Mads smiled but looked a little confused. "Ok... sounds good baby. Don't take too much time."

"I won't...." Hugh called out as he shut the front door behind him. He hurried to their car and drove the short distance to where he was picking up Mads's Valentines gift from.

He arrived home fifteen minutes later, and came in through the front door hoping the gift in his arms didn't make a sound yet. "I'm home, is dinner ready yet? Because I...umm...need help opening the wine. Come through to the living room a sec." He walked through and put the present gently down on the carpet.

"Mr Dancy you're acting really... " Mads stopped and froze at the living room door. "You brought a puppy!" He rushed over and took the English Bulldog in his arms, cuddling it, then checking to see if it was male or female. "It's a boy!"

Hugh laughed and knelt down next to him. "Yes he is. Happy Valentines Day, my knight."

"Thank you so much Hugh!"

Hugh kissed his smiling lips, "I said I'd get you that puppy."

"Does he have a name?"

"Not yet, I was leaving it up to you. But I'm sure Bryan would be elated if we named this little guy after him."

"I like that idea, Bryan it is then." Mads cuddled the little puppy again then put him back on the blanket. "Be right back." He hurried up to Viola's room, where he'd hidden Hugh's present and bounded back downstairs with a big smile. "This is for you, open it."

Hugh took the beautifully wrapped gift and carefully tore the paper off. "Oh...oh Mads." He smiled, feeling suddenly lost for words. "It's the script. The one that..." His voice broke with emotion, "...started everything. I love it, thank you." Hugh put an arm around him and kissed him softly, holding the framed script tightly in his other hand.

"I'm really happy you like it, I saved it after that night we kissed for the first time." Mads touched the glass covering the script putting his fingertip when a tear had dried, next to where he'd written their characters kissing.

Hugh looked down at where he was touching on the script and realised that night meant as much to them both. " I love you so much Mr Mikkelsen. And I will for the rest of my life." He looked deeply into Mads's beautiful eyes and kissed him again.

"And I love you baby, happy Valentine's day, you're the love of my life."

 


	25. In This Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads daughter Viola finally visits our fave couple in Canada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates guys, I had laptop probs again, (but now have an awesome new computer ) and I haven't been too well, so I'm behind with all our fics, and my own. Getting there now though, and thanks to Miryam for being pateint as I work through the backlog of chapters :)

"Hugh, hurry up. Viola's arriving at the airport in an hour and we still need to get the flowers." Mads grabbed the car keys from the bedside table and frowned as he looked around the room. "Where's my phone?"

 

Hugh walked calmly over to him, put his hand in Mads's pocketand pulled out the 'missing' phone. "It's here, where it always is Mr Mikkelsen." He smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm usually the one worrying. I know, been hard not seeing her because she couldn't make it to Italy after all, but everything's going to be perfect for her now and we won't be late."

 

"You're right, I'm just excited to see her. The flowers will look perfect on the shelf you put up." He flicked Hugh's nose playfully and kissed him."I knew you'd look good in that tool belt." 

 

 

******************************************************************************************

They arrived at the airport about 45 minutes later, after stopping off for some gorgeous flowers at a very expensive florist, and Hugh took hold of Mads' hand and squeezed it, feeling a little nervous now himself. "Do you think she'll....I mean...what if she doesn't like me? What if it's too much right now, seeing us together?"

 

Mads pressed Hugh's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "I'm sure it's going to be a shock at first but she decided to meet you and that's a good sign... I think."

 

Hugh couldn't help laughing, "Well that was at least half reassuring...I think. And I have just enough time to steal a kiss." He leaned up and kissed Mads softly, pulling back just before they heard a girl's voice call out.

 "Dad!" 

Mads turned around and saw Viola, ran to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy you're here."

 

Hugh stood where he was for a moment, giving them both some time, before walking over as Mads gestured to him. "Sweetie, this is Hugh, Hugh this is my baby girl". 

"Hi Viola, it's lovely to meet you at last." Hugh smiled broadly as he handed her the flowers, "These are for you."

Viola smiled, and shook his hand as she took the flowers."Nice to meet you Hugh." She was being polite and friendly, but Hugh could see something in her eyes, something not quite either. 

"Let's grab your luggage and head for the car. I know your dad can't wait to show you our new house." 

"You guys bought a house?"

"Uhh...yes...I actually thought your dad had told you." He gave Mads a look that was half smiling, half 'I _thought you'd taken care of this bit_ ', before looking back at Viola. "You're going to love it though I'm sure. I put a few things in your room that you'll hopefully like. And we have a puppy now too..." He added, not sure if that would help or just add to the revelations that Mads had neglected to mention. 

"Sorry sweetheart, I forgot to tell you. But it's a lovely house, and Hugh even installed a shelf in your room, I'm sure you'll be happy with it." He winked at Hugh, hoping he could charm his way to forgiveness, and mouthed a silent ' _Sorry'_ for good measure.

 

On the journey home, Viola sat in the back and gazed out of the window for most of the journey. Hugh tried to point out some stores and Canadian landmarks he thought she'd like but she just replied with,"That's nice," or "We have one like that in Denmark." He shot Mads a couple ofglances but wasn't sure if he'd noticed how Viola was being around him, and when they finally got back to the house he was relieved but even more nervous now about what she'd think of it.

Viola got out of the car and walked to the door by herself as Mads and Hugh carried her bags inside and up to her room. "It's perfect dad, thank you." She said as she hugged her father and kissed his cheek. 

Mads' phone rang and he excused himself to answer it outside the room, leaving Hugh and Viola in a slightly uncomfortable silence. 

"This is a pretty little house."

For Hugh, she was hard to read and hewasn't sure if the 'little' in that sentence was an insult or if she was being genuinely nice, but she was smiling at least, so he smiled back and went with it. "Yeah...your dad picked it out for us and surprised me. He has good taste." He gestured towards the desk in the room, "I also have relatively good taste so I picked out these chocolates for you." 

"That's very nice, thanks. I love chocolates."She smiled, genuinely, for the first time as she opened the box andoffered it to Hugh before picking one herself.

 

He took a chocolate, smiling a little more as he ate it, relieved that she seemed pleased. "You're very welcome."

 "Shall we leave you to get settled in?" Mads said as he came back, "Hugh and I were going to make a special dinner to celebrate your visit."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired, I think I'm gonna sleep for a while if that's ok".

Mads kissed her on the forehead, "Of course sweetheart, come downstairs when you wake up."

As they made their way downstairs, Hugh took Mads' hand again, he didn't feel completely comfortable doing it in front of Viola yet."She seems to like it..." He said once they were in the kitchen."Not too sure if she feels the same about me though."

 

"Of course she's not gonna like you right away, you stole her dad from her mom."

 

Hugh raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well...that's not the response I was expecting but...I can see that yeah." He felt a little hurt but slapped Mads playfully with a dish cloth and smirked, "Though it makes you sound like an innocent party...you were quite a willing participant as I seem to recall Mr Mikkelsen." 

 "I'm not innocent at all Mr Dancy and I'm really happy with that." Seeing in Hugh's face that his words had stung, he put an arm around him, and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry I said it like that, I'm sure she'll love you but right now we can't really ask for much."

"It's ok, and I understand that." Hugh looked away and started chopping vegetables. "I'm going to persevere and be patient, like I've always said, I can get through anything with you by my side."

 

Mads stood for few moments, looking at Hugh's back as he busied himself with the food. "Don't put too much pressure on yourself, she just needs to know you." He got closer from behind and embraced him, putting his arms around Hugh's slender waist and kissing the back of his neck. "I love you so much. I'm sorry things aren't that easy with my kids."

Hugh smiled, feeling the familiar warmth and safety of his body,and turned enough to kiss him. "I love you too, so bloody much. And you don't need to apologise, I'm happy to be with you and your kids are part of that. Like Cyrus is for you. Now are you going to actually help or am I cooking this bloody meal all by myself?"

 

Mads laughed, "I'm going to help with the bloody meal. But..." He lowered his voice and slipped both hands under Hugh's shirt, stroking his soft skin while kissing the back of his neck. "... I want to do something first."

 

Hugh felt a smirk play across his lips, and he moaned just a little at Mads's soft touch. "Whatever this 'something' is, it sounds far too naughty to do while your daughter could wake up and walk in at any moment." But he moaned again as Mads kept kissing his neck and started unbuttoning his pants.

 

"We'll be quick." 

 

Hugh heard himself gasp loudly as Mads took hold of his half hard cock and began stroking, unfurling his tension and easing it away. "Uhh Mads...Jesus...that feels so good.." He leaned back against the counter and looked him in the eyes, running a hand through his silver streaked hair, pulling on it slightly.

 

"That's right baby, I love to give you what you need."

 

Hugh's breathing quickened and he leaned in to kiss Mads hard as he stroked. "Fuck yes..." He whispered in his ear. "You're the only one to touch me like this...you drive me crazy."

 

Mads stroked harder and bit softly on his shoulder, making him gasp again. "You drive me crazy too, I love you baby, come for me."

 

Hugh felt his orgasm building, but he wanted, needed, to hold on just a few more moments,"Don't stop...I fucking love it..." He grabbed Mads with trembling hands and bit softly at his shoulder through the fabric of his shirt.

 

"Fuck... Hugh..." Mads tingled as he felt Hugh's teeth, his bites were as intense as his soft kisses. He rubbed the head of Hugh's cock, taking pre come onto his thumb and tasting it as he kept stroking with his other hand, and kissed him. 

Hugh tasted himself on Mads' lips and moaned quietly into the kiss, then leaned back on the counter again, digging his nails into it and holding onto to Mads' neck, looking into his eyes. "Uhh...God...Mads..." He let go, coming on Mads' strong hand, hot and plenty, leaning forward and shuddering against him. "Fuck yes." 

Mads kissed him tenderly, feeling Hugh's rapid breaths reverberate on his own lips."I love seeing you like this. Do you feel a little more relaxed?"

Hugh smiled, still breathless. "You could say that yes. Although this could be regarded as highly unsanitary in a food preparation area." His smile turned into a smirk, as he buttoned his pants. "But feel free to do that again sometime...fuck the health and safety." 

 

 

 


	26. Love Is The Best Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads isn't feeling well, and Hugh will do whatever it takes to make him feel better ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giant sized apologies for the long delay updating! Life is chaotic at the mo and I haven't been too well lately.  
> This one was supposed to be out while they were still filming season 3 but it's a little late to use your imaginations guys, I know you're awesome at that ;)  
> (Thanks to you Miryam for being so patient with the delays too, best fic partner ever :) )
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one!  
> Fannibalistic  
> x

At nearly 11.30pm, Mads and Hugh were finally on their way home, after a long, cold day of filming. 

"I think I have a fever."

Hugh was driving because Mads hadn't been feeling well, as they pulled up outside theirhouse Hugh looked across at him and put ahand on his forehead. "You do feel warm. My poor husband to be." He kissed Mads gently on the cheek, undid his seat belt and got out to open the door for him "Right, straight up to bed Mr Mikkelsen. I'll make you a hot drink and we're going to snuggle. Doctor's orders."

 "I want hot chocolate, please" Mads said as they got into the house. 

Hugh did a little bow, "Your wish is my command, oh Hottest Man In Denmark. And put those cosy pj's on, the nice red ones I bought you. They're warmer." He called after him as Mads made his way up the stairs. 

"Ok mommy." 

Hugh laughed and picked up Bryan the puppy, cuddling him as he made Mads's hot chocolate andsome tea for himself. Setting him down in the dog bed that Mads had insisted on picking out from the pet store, he put some food in his bowl before putting the drinkson a tray with biscuits and marshmallows for the hot chocolate and walkingupstairs.He smiled and shook his head as soon as he saw Mads settled in bed. "So you decided to completely ignore what I said. Excellent." He said as he set the tray down, "Are those my pj's Mr Mikkelsen?"

"Yeah, Ilike wearing yours better than mine." Mads said with a yawn, stretching in bed, hist-shirt going up and showing histummy and hips. "Thank you for the chocolate."

"You're welcome. Thank you for the view." Hugh raised one eyebrow and smirked a little, sipping his tea as Mads grinned back at him."You look so comfy, I'm getting jealous and sleepy."He went to get another pair of his own pyjamas from a drawer started changing into them.

"I'm not comfy, I have a fever and my head aches a little."  

"I'm sorry I implied that you were comfortable. It won't happen again."Hugh said, a smile paying across his lips as he pulled a t-shirt over his head and got into bed. He picked up his tea to drank a little more, putting his arm around Madsand pulling him closer.

"Can you scratch my back?" 

Hugh smiled and put his tea down, "Of course I can." He turned andstarted gently scratching Mads's back through the fabric of his shirt, drawing little patterns with his fingertips.

"Thank you, that feels so nice." 

"Well that's because I'm an expert back scratcher. I should put it on my CV."Hugh lifted hishand under the fabric and gently scratched Mads'sbare skin. "Jesus you are warm. You might be coming down with something. Unless I make you that hot." 

"You make me very hot baby, but I think right now it's another kind of fever." Mads turned his head to look back at him and caught his lips in a soft kiss.

Hugh enjoyed the kiss as he always did but he was getting concerned now too. "Poor baby. What else can I do to make you feel better?"

"Can you massage my back? But I want to lay down, I feel so tired." 

"Yeah of course. Do you want to slip your shirt off or are you too cold?"

 "This is better" Mads said as he took off his shirt and laid down giving Hugh a full view of his exquisite back, and crossed his arms to rest his head on them. "I'm glad we don't have to go to the set tomorrow."

Hugh smiled to himself at the sight before him, still not quite able to take in that he was marrying such a beautiful man. "Me too." He started massaging Mads's strong shoulders gently, feeling his warm skin on his palms. "We could stay in bed all day and have hot chocolate and biscuits."

"I'd like that." Mads sighed contentedly. "I love you."

Hugh's smile got bigger, and he leaned down to kiss just once, softly, between Mads's shoulder blades. "I love you too. So bloody much."

 "Come here." Mads said, turning over and outstretching his arms to Hugh. "I want to feel your body over mine."

 "I'm always going to be here to look after you when you need me."

Mads smiled and stroked his cheek, feeling Hugh's comforting weight on his own body. "I know."

Hugh twirled a finger in his silver chest hair and sighed happily."Almost perfect,"He said a few moments later, sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head,then laid back down and rested his head on Mads's chest again. "That's better."

"So much better. This is perfect."

"I had a dream. About our wedding day. That was perfect too. You looked very handsome in your tux."

"I was thinking of getting married in a black tracksuit."

Hugh burst out laughing, "You'd better be bloody joking Mr Mikkelsen. I haven'tbeen trawling through wedding catalogues for weeks just for you turn up in a tracksuit."

"I said black, isn't that formal enough?" Mads asked with a straight face.

"Only if the sneakers are black as well." Hugh said, keeping an equally straight face now.

"It's a deal.Have you picked out a venue yet?"

"There's a lovely estate near here. I went for a drive the other day and saw it, then I looked it up online. It looks like something from a fairytale." He kissed Mads's chest softly, "And you do call me your Prince Charming so it's perfect really."

"You are a Prince Charming, too bad you ended up with a hobo... now that I think about it that makes it more like a fairy tale." 

Hugh couldn't help laughing a little, "You're not a hobo. You just have a....very unique sense of style."Hugh gave him a knowing smile before kissing his chest again, slowly going around each nipple, illiciting a gasp from Mads.

"Hmm that feels nice."

"It does?" Hugh said in mock surprise, "Hmm....and how about this?" He dragged his lips down Mads's body to kiss his stomach.

"Even better." Mads grabbed a pillow and put it under his head to watch as Hugh looked up as he kissed his stomach, licking occasionally then reached down and ran a hand along the outside of his clothed thigh and moved his mouth back up, trailing lips across his fevered skin. Mads closed his eyes, letting all the sensations wash over him."Pull on my hair a little, please."

Hugh raised his eyebrows and smirked a little, knowing he must be enjoying this. Hekept kissing and licking and started tugging at his chest hair, just a little. "Like this?"

"Hmm...yeah, just like that...but you can pull harder too." 

Hugh pulled harder as he kissed wanting to give Mads what he needed, especially when he wasn't feeling well. He started to lick his nipples, teasing with his tongue and pulling on his hair with both hands in different parts of his chest and heard himself moan.

"Hmm... it almost seems as if you're enjoying this as much as I am." 

 "I am Mr Mikkelsen." Hugh moved against him, just a little, so Mads could feel he was starting to get hard 

"I can see that. And I like this... a lot. I want you to make love to me, slowly"

Hugh smiled, happy to hear him say that. "Are you sure you're up to it Mr Mikkelsen?I don't want to tire you out...even slowly." He said with a teasing smirk.

"Hey, I feel so much better now." 

"Hmmm.." Hugh moaned as Mads bit softly at his shoulder. "So my kisses are a miracle cure?"He put Mads's hand on his crotch, moving it up and down himso Mads was stroking him through the fabric.

"it appears they are."

Hugh smirked as Mads kept stroking, enjoying how it made him tingle. "Another thing I should put on my CV. " He reached across to get the lube from the drawer then pulled Mads's pyjama pants off slowly followed by his own, straddling Mads and kissing his lips, neck and then chest again. "Open wide Mr Mikkelsen."

Mads opened his legs, smiling and lazily stroking his cock while Hugh opened the lube and watched him. 

"You seem to be enjoying that...maybe I can enhance the experience."Hugh started moving against him, grinding his hips,and rubbing his nipples the way Mads liked it.

"Fuck Hugh, that feels amazing..." Mads moaned again"...But I still want you to... hmmm... make love to me."

"And you call me impatient in bed, " Hugh said with another smirk. "Alright...but just one more thing first..." He moved Mads's hand from his cock then leaned down and took it into his mouth, sucking slowly just once.

"Oh fuck... yes...." 

Hugh sucked ever so slowly once more to tantalise him before moving his mouth away and squeezing some lube onto his hand. Then he hesitated. "You want it nice and slow so... you probably want more than just me lubed up right?"

Mads looked at him, confused for a moment and then smiled as he realised what he meant. Hugh hadn't actually done this before."Yeah... I can help with that. Use just one finger first and a lot of lube."

"Ok," Hugh smiled, blushing a little but reassured. He squeezed more lube on his fingers and put one at Mads entrance, then started rubbing, remembering how good it felt when Mads did that to him,before he very gently pushed it inside.

"Oh my fucking God... hmm Hugh... you're so good at this." Mads bucked his hips a little and grabbed for Hugh'sfree hand.

"I am?" Hugh smiled even more, pleased that he was doing it right, andheld onto his hand, intertwining their fingers, revelling in the intimacy of the moment.He moved his finger around, getting used to how Mads felt from the inside.

"Fuck, yes. You're perfect baby." 

"I have a good teacher." Hugh was smiling and biting his lip, loving what he was doing to him and how much he was enjoying it. 

"You can use a... hmm... God yes....a second finger."

He pushed a second finger inside, noticing how Mads was opening up around him as Mads moved his hips and opened his legs even more, adjusting to the new sensation. "Try to... find my prostate..." Mads brought Hugh's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I love you... so much baby... you make me... hmm... so happy..."

Hugh was nervous about going deeper but pushed in further, cautiously moving his fingers until he felt something, like a small pebble and started to stroke it with his finger tips. "Is...is that it?"

Mads moaned loudly in response"Oh God... yeah... right there."

Hugh raised his eyebrows, surprised he'd found it and that he was making Mads feel so good. Then he got a bit adventurous. "I don't have any free hands left, but....put your cock in my mouth..." He said blushing as Mads chuckled softly. "I want to try it all at once."

Mads took hold of himself with his free hand and put the head of his cock to Hugh's lips. "Hmm... no one can make me feel like this... just you baby."

Hugh took him all the way inside his mouth as he keep stroking his prostate, and started sucking him slowly, licking his slit with his tongue. He was getting so wet, so turned on to be pleasuring Mads like this, dripping pre come on both their bodies.

Mads grabbed his hair, trying not to pull hard, as felt Hugh's full lips move up and down his taut skin. It was getting too much to take."I need you now baby...please."

Hugh raised his eyes to look at him and saw his expression, so desperate and lustful. He slid his mouth off slowly, licking Mads's length on the way down then sat up, and slowly pulled his fingers out, missing the warmth of himalready. After slicking some lube along his now rock hard cock Hugh pushed just the head inside him as Mads squeezed his hand again. Then he pushed in further.

"Fuck...fuck... yes... just like that Hugh..." Mads groaned and thrust his hips slowly.

Hugh took hislead and started thrusting, rolling his hips to give it to him nice and slow, justlike he wanted. "Hmm....I'd forgotten how fucking good this...uhh...feels....to be inside you..."

"I'm just... glad you like it... as much as I do." Mads moved with himrhythmically,looking between their damp bodies, watching Hugh's cock disappearing inside him.

"Uhh...uhh....yes...I fucking love it..." Hugh rolled his hips a little faster,thrusting harder, but trying to stay slow for Mads.. He started rubbing his nipples with his spare hand, pinching them and moaning but Mads moved his hand away to lick them instead, wanting to taste them.

 "Hmmm... Hugh, just a little deeper baby."

Hugh whimpered softlyas Mads lickedhis sensitive nipples, and thrust deeper and a little faster again, feeling the head of his cock against something, like he had with his fingers. "Fuck....that's it again..where you need it right?"

"Yes... yes... oh God... fuck, you're so good..." Mads kissed his nipple and up his chest and neck, blowing on the trail of saliva he left on Hugh'sskin.

"Jesus...fucking...Christ yes...Mads...." Hugh looked down at him through damp curls falling onto his forehead."I need to go faster...need to fuck you harder.."

"We're not... fucking, baby..." 

Hugh took hold of Mads's face with both hands, "I can...uhh....fuck you and ...make love to you...let me give you both." He whispered, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Yes... do it..." Mads kissed him passionately exploring Hugh's eager, open mouth, tongues clashing together as Hugh started thrusting faster and harder. He wrappedhis arms around Mads, pushing him down further onto the bed, feeling hislegs tightly wrapped around his own body. 

 "I love you....I love you Mads...You're everything....my everything...my love...." Hugh kept hitting his prostate over and over, hard and fast, and reached down to stroke his dripping wet cock making him moan obscenely loud.

 "Hmm... yes baby... I love you... fuck... I fucking love you."

Hugh smiled breathlessly, loving how loudly Mads was moaning, his body ached but he couldn't stop. "Tell me again...how I'm the only man...who matters....my love..."

 "You...yes... you're the only... one baby... I love you...uhh..I'm coming... I love you so... much... .."Mads grabbed him hard by the shoulders, moaning and staining both their bodies. He was breathing heavily and his whole body tingled intensely right down to his toes."Yes... Hugh... you're making me... come again baby... keep going... oh God... I love you." He squeezed his eyes shut as Hugh kept thrusting,and came again moments later. "Fuck..."

Hugh looked down at him, amazed as he watched Mads come for the second time and he felt the familiar heat push down from his stomach and out through his cock. He shuddered violently and collapsed onto him, laying there on his heaving chest, and smiled. "You? ..I made you come twice?..."

Mads chuckled softly and moved a damp curl from Hugh's stunning blue eyes. "Yes, baby."

"I must've...learned it...from you...." Hugh said, still breathless ashe heaved himself up and slowly pulled out to lay down by Mads's side, taking him in his arms.

Mads smirked. "Probably." He rested his ear on Hugh's chest, enjoying the warmth of him. "Your heart... I love the sound of it..."

Hugh stroked a hand through Mads's silver streaked hair and smiled, "It only beats like that for you. Strong and loud, I can feel it in my chest, like I did the first moment I saw you."

"That's incredibly romantic, you really are my Prince Charming." Mads raised his head to kiss Hugh's soft lips. "I love you."

 "And I love you, my Knight in Shining ADIDAS." Hugh stroked his face as they kissed again, "Are you feeling better?"

"So much better." Mads lowered his head back to Hugh's chest and softly kissed right where he couldhear his heart the loudest.

Still smiling, Hugh looked down at him, "Good, but we're still staying in bed all day tomorrow. With hot chocolate and biscuits, ok?"

Mads snuggled closer to Hugh's body and sighed contentedly "Yeah..."

"Now get some sleep, and I'll make you breakfast in the morning too." Hugh kissed him softly on the forehead, " Goodnight Mr Mikkelsen. "

 "Goodnight Mr. Dancy."

 

 


	27. Hide And Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh comes up with another naughty idea, and Mads is more than happy to play along ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while again, another sorry from me for adapting/editing slowly but we think it'll be worth the wait ;)

 

 

Mads arrived home from grocery shopping to find the lights dimmed, and the house unusually quiet."Hugh?" 

A few seconds later his phone beeped with a text:

**_"I had another naughty idea. I'm hiding somewhere in our beautiful house and you Mr Mikkelsen have to find me. Hide and seekAnd as you seek I want you to tell me exactly what you're going to do to me when you find me. Love Baby Mongoose xx"_ **

Madsfelt himself get hard even as he read the text."I'm going to hunt you down Baby Mongoose and I'll have your pretty ass." He spoke loud so Hugh could hear him wherever he was in the house. In his hiding place, Hugh shivered and started to tingle with anticipation and arousal, bringing his knees to his chest, feeling the tightness growing in his pants.

Mads left the the groceries on the kitchen counter and took off his shoes so that Hugh wouldn't hear his footsteps. "You know what?I like this game... you just made yourself my prey."

Hugh licked his lips, pleased that Mads was getting into this and already tempted to call out to him. 

Mads walked towards Viola's room and opened the door. "I'm going to bite those soft lips, I'm going to taste your blood baby, would you like that?"

"Fuck..." Hugh couldn't help whispering to himself, and bit his own lips, imagining Mads teethon them instead.

Mads looked around but the room was empty so walked to Carl's room and checked there. "Then I'm going to spank you because you're being really, really naughty." Hugh wasn't there either so he made his way to Cyrus' room. "I'm going to make you beg me to make you come, you'll love it, but you'll have to make me come first... I want your soft lips on my cock."

Hugh shifted around where he was sat, getting uncomfortably hard now. Without thinking heran his fingertips lightlyacross his lips and put three fingers in his mouth, sucking on them, imagining they were Mads's hard cock. 

Mads went into their own bedroom and looked around. "I'm so hard now, thinking about what I'm going to do to you. Are you hard too? Touch your cock, rub it over the fabric. Does it feel good? "

Hugh had been trying not to touch himself, in case he couldn't keep quiet but he slid his hand down his body and rubbed his throbbing erection through his pants. It did feel good. So good. All he wanted to do was call out. He gasped instead and unzipped his pants, touching through his boxers now, getting desperate, and feeling the cotton damp under his fingertips.

Mads meanwhilelooked under their bed and inside the closet then made his way to the only room left, taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor as he walked. "I'm going to fuck you so hard baby and then I'm going to come inside you. I'll mark your skin with my teeth."When he reached the guest room he smiled to himself because he could hear Hugh trying to be really quiet inside the closet. He saton the floor in front of it and whispered,"Would you like that?" 

Hugh pulled his shirt over his head and ran his fingers over his hard nipples as Mads spoke, scratching his nails across the skin on his chest, picturing Mads's teeth marking him."Fuck..." He said breathlessly in a loud whisper, pushing his head back into the wall.

Mads grinned when he heard that, andopened the closet door still sitting on the floor. "You're mine now. Get up and go to our bed."

Hugh stood, half naked and flushed with arousal, walked out of the closet and to their room as Mads had told him."Remember the rules of the game Mr Mikkelsen....you have to do what you said you'd do."

Mads smirked as he walked in behind him and closed the door."I know." Hetook off his pants and underwear as Hugh watched, then sat on the edge of the bed, his legs wide open."Take off the rest your clothes and kneel in front of me, you're going to suck my cock."

Hugh licked his lips with anticipation, pulling his pants and boxers down and stepping out of them. He kneeled in front of Mads and put both hands on hisknees, then looked up at him as he kissed the head of his hard cock.

 "Lick...from base to the head and rub your lips on the tip."

Hugh smirked and did as he'd instructed, licking from base to head then really enjoying the sensation of rubbing his wet lips on the tip. He moaned again, squeezing Mads's knees with his hands.

 "Suck me, hard." Mads groaned and grabbed for Hugh's hair. "I want to come in your mouth."

Hugh didn't take his eyes off him and wrapped his arms around his legs, holding on tight then started sucking hard and fast, putting all his energy into it. He heard his own moans mix with Mads's as he got wetter and harder, pre come dripping on his skin and the floor.

"Yeah baby, just like that. Rub your nipples, I know you love it."

Hugh unwrapped one of his arms from Mads's leg and started rubbing and pinching his nipples, just how he liked it.He'd been close to the edge before but now he knew he was coming soon, although Mads had said he'd have to wait. His eyes watered and his neck ached but he wouldn't stop until Mads came, hard and fast in his mouth.

"Hugh... I'm so close..." Mads managed to say as his orgasm pooled down in his belly.

Hugh raised his eyes to look at Mads, silently pleading for him to come as his own orgasm pushed down. He squeezed his leg tighter and moaned against his deliciously hard flesh, wanting to push him over the edge.But it was too much, this passion couldn't be held back and Hugh felt himself come, white heat bursting from him like lava, scorching his skin.

Mads watched him, saw the lust and desperation etched on his handsome face, and came hot and fast into his eager mouth. "Fuck..."

Hugh slumped forward, exhausted, his head between Mads's legs, and swallowed hard, it was hot and familiar, and he loved it. He took Mads's hand when he offered it, and let his fiancé pull him up to lay down on the bed. They shuddered against each other as Hugh smiled breathlessly. "How....did you...like the ...game?" 

"I loved it." Mads murmured as he softly kissed him, and stroked his stomach. "I can taste myself on your lips."

Hugh smirked even though his lips were swollen and tender. "I'm not surprised. Taste good, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I like your taste better." Mads said softly as he let his hand wander up Hugh's tummy to his chest and lightly trailed his fingers over Hugh's sensitive nipples, making him gasp.

"Hmm...fuck...Mads...you know that drives me crazy..." He bit his lip and hummed quietly, enjoying the sensation. "I heard what you said earlier..so I tried to...uhh....fuck....hold on just now.."

"You did a good job baby."He kissed Hugh'schest and moved ahand down to touch his cock as lightly as his nipples.

Hugh made a low noise, a mix of pleasure and exhaustion. "You're not...going to make me come again are you?"

Mads grinned in response."Remember the rules of the game... I have to fuck you hard now." Hemovedbetween his legs and bit his tender lips, eliciting a soft moan from Hugh who looked up at him, smiling.

 "I'm exhausted....what is this thing you have about making me come twice? Do you like fucking me that much?"

Mads laughed. "You have no idea." He swirled his tongue slowly around Hugh's hard nipples and reached down, putting two fingers at his entrance and rubbed slowly, teasing him.

"Uhh...yes...Mads" Hugh groaned as writhed around on the bed and held onto him. "Well...if we're sticking to the...rules...kiss me again. Draw blood. Fucking taste me."

Mads bit his lips harder, drawing a couple of small red drops, moaning as they touched his tongue. Then hereached for the lube that Hugh kept under the pillow and coated his cock with it as Hugh watched.

 "Did I do such a good job that you're not going to spank me? Rules are rules..."

Mads smirked."Get on all fours."

Hugh licked his lips and smirked as he moved to kneel on the bed.

"Open your legs." Mads watched him do as he was told, then waited a few moments, letting Hugh's anticipation build, before licking his entrance then spanking him hard.

"Fuck...Mads...yes.....this isn't going to take long if you keep doing the things I love. I'll come in seconds."

"But then the fun will be over too soon, you'll have to hold on. Close your eyes, don't open them." Mads got off the bed and went to the closet taking out one of the few ties he owned, then climbed back on the bed and covered Hugh's eyes with it before spanking him again. "How does this feel?"

"Uhh... feels...fucking good. Even better in the dark. "Hugh lowered his head, revelling in the quiet domination. " Harder. "

"Oh no, you're not giving orders." Mads softly kissed his lower back and rubbed two fingers at his entrance again. 

"Oh God...yes..."Hugh groaned and moved into the rubs and kisses, pulling on the sheets with his hands. "I bet you want to though...spank me harder...we can both get what we want."

Mads smirked again and spanked him hard. "That was naughty baby mongoose." He stroked the spot where he'd spanked him, before kissing it and spanking him again. "Deep breaths baby."

Hugh gasped at every spank, loving it though each one stung his kindled skin. He steadied his breaths, taking them deeply as Mads had said, feeling his body ache from position he was in.

Mads positioned his cock at Hugh's entrance, rubbing it with the head."Relax baby." He spoke softly he stroked Hugh's lower back and hips to help with the discomfort. "I'll need to know if I'm hurting you." He pushed slowly inside Hugh, gasping at his tightness, as Hugh bit his lip again, tasting fresh blood as Mads stretched him open.

"I fit you like a glove."

"Hmm Hugh...yes. " Mads wasburied inside him completely now, and took a moment to lean over him, breathing him in, then bit his shoulder a little harder than he'd intended.Hugh's body intoxicated him. He started thrusting,fucking Hugh harder and harder, occasionally biting and spanking him more. 

"Yes...yes...fuck me Mads...." The mixture of the bites and spanks was amazing, especially with the tie covering his eyes, it all felt heightened. He risked collapsing to reach one hand back and hold ontoMads. "I can't get enough of you."

 "I... can't either." He kept thrusting, feeling close to coming, andstarted stroking Hugh's cock, making him groan loudly again. 

"Yes...touch me...fuck yes..."Then Hugh remembered what Mads had said when he was hiding and how much it had turned him on. "Make me come....I'm begging....uhh Jesus..." He bit his lip again as he dripped pre come onto the bed. ".....I'm on my knees....make me fucking come Mads...I need it...."

Mads spanked him again and kept stroking too,fucking him so hard, so frantically."Come for me baby, you can come now."

Hugh let go seconds later, finally feeling sweet release again. He came all over Mads'shand and the sheets below him, it felt incredible for the second time. Gasping for breath, he dropped forward, his heaving chest resting on his knees. He needed to lie down but Mads needed to finish so he kept his ass up for him as he thrusted.

Mads came seconds later, filling Hugh up with his heat and moaning his name. He took the tie from eyes and pulled him gently to lie down beside him, smiling at how tired and sated his fiancé looked. "I love you."

Hugh's thighs twitched with aftershocks as he smiled with trembling lips."I love you too. So much."He said breathlessly as he stroked Mads's face. "Do you remember the first time I said that? I'd worn the collar for you and then I said as I lay in your arms like this. " He smiled even more. "And you said it back."

"I remember." Mads kissed him gently, feeling his body still trembling. We're just hopeless romantics." 

"We certainly are." Hugh rana shaky hand over the goosebumps on Mads' arms. "I love that we can do this to each other, drive each other crazy, then lie here and say 'I love you'."

Mads kissed his hand and laid it gently to rest on his own chest. "Yeah, we're fucking perfect for each other."

Hugh smiled happily "So perfect. When I can eventually get out of bed, will you be cooking something nice with the food you brought home?" He kissed Mads again, and pulled the covers over them both."Or..shall we do it together?"

Mads stretched lazily and kissed the tip of Hugh's nose. "I'll cook for my future husband."

"That's very nice of you." Hugh grinned and looked down at the ring on his finger. His eyelids felt so heavy suddenly and he yawned, snuggling into Mads's arms. "I just need a little nap first."

"Sleep well, my prince." Mads said softly as he closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

 


	28. Two Wheels, Two Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cliff top finale has some desirable effects on Mads and Hugh ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Madancy fans! As I've said on here, Tumblr and Twitter, this new chapter should've been up before Christmas, but I haven't been well and things have been chaotic too (ugh 'real life'), so thanks to Miryam and all of you for your patience and for sticking with us! And we promise there WILL be a wedding at some point, these two are just having so much fun during their long engagement ;)   
> This is a reimagining of the infamous 'almost kiss", Madancy style and with extra smut lol ;) Hope you enjoy it!

 

 

Mads could almost hear the silent gasps of the crew when Hugh breathed the words,'It's beautiful.' He couldn't help but notice how incredibly vulnerable and sexy his fiancé looked covered in blood, and holding on to him. Although they were in character and everyone was watching he could hardly think of anything else but ripping Hugh's clothes off. Somehow they'd ended up kissing on camera and Bryan seemed very amused even though he said there was no way he could put that on the show and they needed to do to the last part again.  
  
The kiss had felt good though, even though they were acting, it was satisfying to finally have Will and Hannibal have this level of physical intimacy. They did another take with no lip contact and Bryan seemed happy with that, so after "cut" was yelled Hugh put an arm on Mads's shoulder and whispered in hisear, "You're thinking the same thing I am aren't you?"  
  
Mads smirked. 'I don't know, are you thinking about beer?'  
  
"No and neither are you for once in your life. I'm thinking how much I want you right now, all bloodied and breathless." Hugh's smirk changed to a smile as a crew member came up to them with towels but he purposely didn't wipe much fake blood away.  
  
There was a smirk on Mads's face too, playing seductively across his perfectly curved lips, but he didn't reply.Instead he took Hugh by the hand and walked quickly over to Hugh's bike, which they'd driven to the set. 'Keys. I'm driving today.'

Hugh raised an eyebrow and smirked again, as he took the keys from his pocket and put them in Mads's outstretched hand, but held on for second before he fully let go of them, teasing him a little.  


"We'll need to be quick." Mads leaned in and kissed him before they got on the bike. They noticed a few people looking, most looked puzzled but Bryan had a knowing expression on his face.

"Letting off some steam and going for a...ride...after that intense scene." He said to one of the crew but winked at Hugh, who was hoping that everyone else had missed the joke. 

Hugh winked back as he held on tightly to Mads's strong body. Mads put a hand in the air as a wave after he started the bike, and then sped away, enjoying the feeling of Hugh'ssolid, familiar weight on his back. After five or so minutes of silent driving Mads pulled off the main road and into a wooded area.Hugh smiled to himself, knowing Mads had been able to feel how hard he'd gotten along the way, his erection pressing into his ass. They drove on a little further before Mads pulled up next to some trees and they both climbed off.Mads leaned the bike against the trunk of one large tree and Hugh immediately saw what he had in mind. He smirked seductively and sat on the bike, leaning his back against the tree, opening his legs and beckoning him.  
  
"You're reading my mind." Mads said in a low voice before kissing him, biting his lips softly and taking his shirt off.  
  
"I always can." Hugh said with another smirk. "Bite harder, no one will know the difference when we get back. " He leaned in close to whisper in Mads's ear. "Taste some real blood and fuck me."

Mads moaned into his lips and practically purred a 'Yes', before biting harder, deeper.Feeling himself get harder in his pants, he peeled his bloodied sweater off over his head."Take your pants off, you're going to ride my cock baby."  
  
Hugh was already wet, turned on so much. He undid his pants and let Mads pull them off, dragging his underwear with them so he was sitting naked on the bike. He pulled Mads closer to him, roughly and unzipped his pants letting them fall to the ground and tugged at his boxers, freeing his rock hard erection." Fuck me hard on the bike you paid for."  
  
Mads kissed him hard, hungrily, then collected fake blood from his face, spreading it on his own fingers, using it as lube to penetrate him with one digit."If Hannibal were porn, this could be a scene in it."   
  
Hugh couldn't help laughing as he gasped." I'm pretty sure...uhhhh...some of it is....remember the fanfiction.." He gasped again as Mads pushed anotherstrong finger inside him, stroking his prostate now."Uhhh...oh God....Mads yes....right there..." He was tingling, dripping more pre come, and reached down to stroke himself as he looked into his fiancé's  eyes. "Put your mouth on me, suck, just a little before you fuck me Mads, please."

  
Mads manoeuvred so he was able to reach Hugh's cock with his mouth and keep penetrating him with both fingers. He kissed the tip gentlyand passed his tongue over the slit.  
  
"Fuck yes..." Hugh saw him smirking against his cock as he squirmed with pleasure, feeling the bark of the tree rough against his bare back. "You like having me like this? Begging and wet in the woods?"  
  
Mads grabbed hard onto his hip with one free hand and pushed a third finger inside him in response, humming against his hard flesh.  
  
"Uhhh fuck!" Hugh pushed back harder against the tree involuntarily. "I'll take that as a yes." He heldonto Mads's hand on his hip, needing to feel the softness of his skin. "Anyone could come along right now...fucking paparazzi and I would't even care....this feels so fucking good." He grabbed at Mads's silver streaked hair with his other hand, pulling on it. "You just get better at this."  
  
Mads's lips curved into a smirk around Hugh's cock as he slid his mouth slowly from it."I'm here to please."Slowly, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed hold of Hugh's hips with both hands now."I need to be inside you, fuck yourself with my cock Hugh."  
  
"Fuck yes." Hugh wrapped his legs around Mads's hips pulling him closer and pushing him inside. "All the way, I want every inch of you."  
  
Mads moaned, "So eager to feel me, hard inside you."  
  
"Is it any wonder, the way you fuck me? I'm always hungry for your cock, ravenous for your lips, famished for your come."  
  
Mads thrust hard into Hugh, no time or need to take it slow. "And I'm always eager to give you what you need."  
  
Hugh groaned loudly, hearing his voice echo around the trees, feeling every hard thrust and loving it. "We can...ugh...cross 'sex in the woods' off our list now.....oh God...as well as 'bike sex' and 'fucking Hugh against a tree' "  
  
Mads chuckled against his neck, damp with sweat and fake blood, grabbedhis hair and thrust harder and deeper. "I want you to come without touching yourself."  
  
Hugh moaned, getting overcome with arousal, he loved it when Mads took control like this. "Tell me I can't." He whispered in his ear, "Tell me I'm not allowed."  
  
Mads bit his neck, then his chest, right beside his nipple, dragging his teeth and lips around it before speaking again."You'll come for me without touching your cock, don't even think of pleasuring yourself."  
  
"Yes Mads..." Hugh moaned softly into his shoulder, unravelling at all the sensations. " Jesus yes, I'll do as i'm told, don't stop."  
  
"You're such a good boy, come for me Hugh."  
  
He'd been holding on, enjoying himself too much to let go but the tingling was overwhelming now and Hugh grabbed onto Mad's shoulders tighter, biting and moaning into his shoulder as he came between their bodies still feeling Mads thrust inside him, and he felt himself coming again. "Come inside me Mads."He felt the sudden warmth a few seconds later, familiar and needed, filling him up as everything else paled from existence.   
  
"I fucking love you." Mads said softly, still thrusting his hips and feeling Hugh's body trembling against him.

Hugh whimpered, hearing his own voice again but so much quieter, still holding onto Madstightly heshuddered and came again. "I love you too, so....bloody ...much."  
  
Mads smiled and kissed Hugh's bloodied chest, moving up to his lips, planting soft kisses as he went.He looked Hugh in the eyes and sighed."I don't want to move."  
  
"Me neither." Hugh held his face in both hands and kissed him again.tasting his own blood on Mads's soft lips still. "I'm going to struggle not to have a grin on my face when we get back."  
  
Mads laughed. "I'm sure everyone would be very amused and I say everyone because there's no way they don't know we escaped for a quickie."  
  
Hugh rested his head back against the tree and laughed loudly."Oh great, and there was me hoping we'd been vaguely discreet."  
  
"No chance in hell." Mads kissed his cheek, then his lips once more and moved to pick their stained and bloodied clothes. "Let's go back and wrap things up, I'm in the mood for shower sex."

  
"You read my mind this time." Hugh grinned as they helped each other get dressed and got back on the bike.Before they put their helmets on he kissed his finance's neck softly, inhaling his intoxicating and unique scent, and whispered in his ear. "I'm tempted to just tell everyone how good you are, how you just fucked me against a tree and made me come twice."   
  
"I would pay to see that." Mads smirked as he started the bike, riding off back to reality after a very satisfying road trip.

 


	29. Paper (Happy Anniversary Mr Dancy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A photo album brings back memories on a special day for our favourite couple :)  
> (Set around the time of Hugh starting to film the Path and Mads filming Dr Strange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay in updates and thanks to those of you who've been patient awesome :)   
> This is the one some of you have been waiting and hoping for, but written a bit differently to how you may have imagined it ;) Short but very sweet, and we hope you like it :)

"Mads! I'm home!" Hugh called out as he walked through the front door and was greeted excitedly by Bryan. He dropped the bag of groceries he’d bought, full of ingredients for their special anniversary dinner, on the kitchen counter. "Mads? I bought beer!"

“'Beer?!” Mads called out from the living room, “Have I told you how much I love you?'

Hugh laughed as he made his way through to the living room, carrying two bottles of Mads’s favourite beer and Bryan ran around at his feet. “Yes several times, usually when I bring you beer." He sat down next to Mads on the sofa, recognising their wedding album in his hands and noticing the smile on his face. "So this is what you've been doing while I was out." Hugh kissed him on the cheek, putting a bottle down in front of him.

'I was feeling sentimental.” Mads put an arm around Hugh, pulling him closer as he turned the page in the album.

"Well I'm not complaining, it's always nice to be reminded that you actually wore the suit I picked out for you and took off your tracksuit."

Mads laughed. “Well, Bryan and Martha wouldn't let me leave the hotel room unless I was wearing it.”

"They were under strict orders to keep an eye on you." Hugh turned another page in the album and saw a picture of Cyrus, smartly dressed as their ring bearer, holding out a little velvet cushion with the matching wedding rings on it. "And if Cyrus could actually wear a suit and not have a tantrum so could you, Mr Mikkelsen."

 

“You bribed Cyrus with cake!'

 

Hugh burst out laughing. "He's a child! You're a grown man and I had to bribe you with beer!" He leaned in closer and whispered with a smirk, "And that other thing I ended up doing on our wedding night."

Mads kissed Hugh’s cheek, smirking just a little as he turned the page again. “You know, I was going to wear that suit anyways, but the beer and the sex were greatly appreciated'.”

"Good to know." Hugh put his head on Mads’s shoulder and looked down at the new page in the album, this one filled with pictures of them standing together at the altar saying their vows, Martha and Caroline crying happily in the background. "And you did look very handsome, my knight in shining Armani."

Mads smiled proudly and took another sip of beer. “ I really like this picture.” He flipped back to the first page and pointed at a photo of Hugh, a shocked but happy expression on his face as Mads revealed his plan.

Hugh broke into a grin. "You really did surprise me, I thought we were just having a romantic weekend break, then Bryan and Laurence jumped out from behind a pillar yelling surprise and I nearly jumped a mile."

 

Mads laughed again. 'I'm just happy you liked the surprise and went with it. It was symbolic for me since we fell in love doing Hannibal, and having our wedding at the Norman chapel felt especially perfect.” 

 

"I felt the same.” Hugh smiled happily, more memories flooding back from that day, and he stroked Mads’s face with his thumb. "You worked so hard putting it all together without me knowing. It was the perfect day."

“Well, I had a lot of help, it practically involved all the crew from the show.” 

"I just hope you bribed them all with beer not sex."

“Mr Dancy, I wouldn't dare.” He kissed Hugh’s soft lips again, distracting him so he could reach to the coffee table and pick up the large red envelope he’d left there. “Surprise! Happy first wedding anniversary!” 

Hugh opened it, grinning at Mads’s adorable, expectant expression. Inside was a beautiful card and pictures of several apartments that Hugh recognised not to be in Canada. "Bloody hell Mads,...New York?'" 

Mads nodded, smiling back at him. “We’re both going to be filming there so much and...it’s where Cyrus is. What do you think?”

 

"Perfect.” Hugh kissed his husband again, reminding him of the first time their lips had met. “It's going to be perfect.”


	30. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw those pics with Mads wearing that pink hoodie and I couldn't resist. This is also a surprise chapter since I'm writing it all by myself (surprise to Fannibalistic too lol, please don't kill me). As some of you already know, english is my second language, I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> Ps. This is written from Mads' point of view.
> 
> -Miryam

It's 5:49am when I pick up the phone at the third ring and see your name on the screen.

"Hi baby" I say while smiling despite being more or less still sleeping "I miss you"

"Why are wearing the hoodie we bought for your daughter in all those pics that are all over the internet?" comes as a reply for you.

"Awww I love you too baby" I said laughing, to what you reply with "Mads!!" 

I groan "it was too big for her, I took it from the bag when it arrived and it's huge and I was cold so I put it on"

You finally laugh at that "you're an idiot, an adorable idiot but an idiot anyways" 

I stretch and groan again "too bad you're stuck with me for life" I yawn "now let me go back to sleep"

"I love you, Mads" you say before hanging up

I smile and go back to sleep.


	31. CON TE PARTIRÓ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first time I choose a title for a chapter, I’m not sure tho, but I chose it because I love that song.

I suppose all good things must have an ending, but I’m really bad at endings, I actually don’t watch the endings on series I watch for years because I can’t stand the idea of it, so, I prefer to leave it to my own imagination and think of multiple and infinite happy continuations of the stories, I guess that’s what I want for this one, I’m sorry if this is disappointing, but this is my last chapter but rest assured that those two lovely idiots are together and living happily ever after.

So, this is my ending... unless Fannibalistic decides to keep going, of course, but on my part, the story ends here.

Thank you for reading


	32. Season Finale (Their Happy Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* I've thought about this for a few days and this very short chapter has been writing itself in my head.   
>  We've come a long way since those first days when I wasn't sure about writing an RPF (I remember putting that in the notes on Chapter 1!) to thinking "What the hell!" and loving writing it, especially with Miryam. I still feel a bit of both, if I'm honest. But I am incredibly proud of this work, and I wanted to take the opportunity to say thank you. For reading, for all the hits, kudos and awesome comments. And for tweeting and posting on Tumblr and Facebook about this fic. It made me smile every time I saw one of those posts and I'm so happy that you've enjoyed it. 
> 
> Hope you like this final chapter as much as the others, I just felt like it deserved a proper send-off.   
> Bonsoir, Fannibals & Madancy shippers ;)

 

 

“Hugh?”

Mads blinked in the darkness of their bedroom through sleepy eyes.He saw Hugh’s silhouette at the window looking out at the moonlit horizon, shirtless and holding what smelled like a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Hugh said softly as Mads got out of bed to join him at the window and embraced him from behind.

 

“No.” Mads kissed his cheek. “I stirred in my sleep and realised you weren’t next to me. Are you ok, min kærlighed?”

 

“I had a dream.”

 

“A nightmare?”

 

“Of sorts.” Hugh sipped from his mug, the warmth and sweetness of the chocolate starting to melt away the feeling of unease brought on by the dream, helped by the warmth of his husband's strong embrace.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Hugh sighed. “I dreamt that we’d never made up, that day when everyone found out about us. We couldn’t work things out and you left my hotel room, got bombarded with paparazzi and I never saw you again.”

 

“That’s an awful dream. my poor Hugh.” Mads kissed his cheek tenderly, still holding him tightly from behind.“It was only a dream though, We’re here together.”

 

“I…just can’t help thinking how it could’ve all been so different.”

 

“We were made to love, remember? “

 

“I thought that about Claire and I once, and you thought the same about your marriage. Maybe other people…other relationships before that. “

 

Mads sighed. “You’re right, but…..a friend of mine once said, ‘All good things have an end.’ And I would add that they make room for new things. new experiences. Fresh starts.”

 

Hugh nodded slowly, looking less perturbed by his dream but Mads still saw something unsettled etched on his face.

 

“I don’t regret a single moment that brought me here, to you. From King Arthur’s court to Hannibal’s office and now our home together.”

 

Hugh smiled now. “I feel the same.” He turned and leaned up, kissed his husband softly. “We’ve come so far since those handwritten notes on that script.”

 

Mads caressed Hugh's cheek with his thumb. “And now….our story goes on. We get to write the rest.”

 

“I bloody love you, Mr Mikkelsen. 

 

“I love you too, kæreste”


End file.
